


At the end of the year I’m gonna miss you

by Anne_Hathagay



Series: Only The Good Love Young [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cheerio!Rachel, Girl Penis Brittany, Girl Penis Santana, Multi, Non binary Jude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Hathagay/pseuds/Anne_Hathagay
Summary: Season three baby. Don’t really know what to say except I hope I do non binary people justice. Also no Troubletones storyline
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Jude Constantine/Fynn Sargeant, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Series: Only The Good Love Young [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706866
Kudos: 4





	1. The Purple Piano Project

“Senior year is all about being the Cheerios top ho and modelling my fierceness after my numero uno Latina: Paula Abdul.” Santana says to Ben Israel 

“Paula Abdul is an Arab” he says into his microphone Santana kisses Brittany

“Ooh Brittany what are your plans for the future?” He asks

“Wait.” She says turning around “are you working on a time machine, too?” She whispers 

“Mr Shue, what are all of our trophies on the floor in the middle of the room?” Tina asks as Mr Shue walks in the room

“I was sure that our National’s would grow during the summer.”

“I want this image burned into your mind. This is what the difference between 1st and 12th place looks like. It’s also what it feels like.” Mr Shue says holding up their Nationals trophy

“Are you planning on bumming us out all year long?” Puck says sarcastically

“No, I'm planning on pushing you harder than I’ve ever been pushed. We made it to Nationals last year. This year I’m not gonna let anything or anyone stop us from winning at all; I let you down last year. I lost focus, let some Broadway pipedream get in the way.”

“And we’re really sorry that the guy who replaced you in the April Rhodes musical won the Tony. I mean I can only imagine your regret.” Rachel says

“Yeah you know what I regret? Being the laughing stock of the show choir world.” Mercedes says

“And that saying something.” Artie says agreeing with Mercedes

“Mr Shue can I start the year off with a somber tune.” Josh says flicking his hair out of his eyes to reveal the eyeliner he’s wearing 

“Josh are you having an emo phase?” Mr Shue asks

“Yes welcome to black parade motherfuckers. When I was a young boy  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band  
He said, "Son when you grow up  
Would you be the savior of the broken  
The beaten and the damned?"  
He said "Will you defeat them  
Your demons, and all the non-believers  
The plans that they have made?"  
"Because one day I'll leave you  
A phantom to lead you in the summer  
To join The Black Parade"

“When I was a young boy  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band  
He said, "Son when you grow up  
Would you be the saviour of the broken  
The beaten and the damned?"

“Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me  
And other times I feel like I should go  
And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets  
And when you're gone we want you all to know”

“We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And in my heart I can't contain it  
The anthem won't explain it”

“A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams  
Your misery and hate will kill us all  
So paint it black and take it back  
Let's shout it loud and clear  
Defiant to the end we hear the call”

“To carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches”

“On and on we carry through the fears  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Disappointed faces of your peers  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Take a look at me cause I could not care at all”

“Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Go and try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part  
I won't explain or say I'm sorry  
I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar  
Give a cheer for all the broken  
Listen here, because it's who we are  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
Just a boy, who had to sing this song  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
I  
Don't  
Care!”

“We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
You'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches on”

“Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Go and try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)”

“Do or die, you'll never make me (We'll carry on)  
Because the world will never take my heart (We'll carry on)  
Go and try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part  
(We'll carry on!)”

“Anyway.” Mr. Shue says as Josh does an overdramatic hair flick

“Mercedes has a point Finn and Rachel’s the ‘kiss that missed’ already has 20,000 views on YouTube and the comment section is just full of pithy banter like ‘why is that T-Rex eating the Jew?’” Kurt says

“How many times do we have to apologise?” Fin asks

“I’m sorry we?” Rachel asks fierceness in her eyes

“Sorry I have to apologise.” Finn says

“The school hates us even more now.” Mike says

“Which is why we have to work even harder this year to recruit new members. We’re two men down.”

“No one is gonna join Mr Shue.” Mercedes says

“They will. All they need is a little inspiration— and I happen to have some courtesy of Al Motta of Mottas Pianos. Bring ‘em in guys. You guys are gonna love this.”

“Whoa whoa whoa of there are purple pianos involved in this I’m on board”

Mr Shue sits on the piano causing cacophony of notes “these pianos were repossessed from foreclosed homes. They’re cast off just like us. Used in need of repairs”

“But they’re still capable of making beautiful music.” Tina says

“Right so Mr Motta as a lover of the arts agreed to donate them to Glee. I fixed them up, painted them purple and the purple piano project was born.” Brittany climbed out of her chair and dragged Tina with her “now I’m gonna be placing these grape uprights throughout the school, and wherever you see one, no matter what you’re doing I want you to perform” he says as Kurt climbs on top of the piano “Now use this assignment to attract kids who are just like you kids who can’t keep the music inside. Those are the kinds of additions that seem to win all this year.” He sighs “now for many of you this your last year. Let’s make it special.”

“Welcome to the Cheerios.” Brittany says

“We’re so glad you’re here baby.” Quinn says kissing her

“This uniform is like a shield from the moment I put it on I haven’t been slushied once.” Rachel says looking at he new uniform

“Propose that the Unholy Trinity is dead and the Faithless Quartet is born.” Quinn says

“I totally wanna push you up against the locker and fuck you right here right now.” Santana says pushing away from the mirror.

“By all means.” Rachel says

Santana and Becky are sitting in Sue's office. “Ladies I’ve put plastic on your chairs in anticipation of this announcement, so feel free to wet yourself with excitement. You are my Cheerio co captains.” 

“What!” Becky yells

“Wait. Co-captains? With … No. No way. Uh-uh.”

“I can’t work with her!”

“Nah nah nah see, let me tell you how this gon’ be, if I may. When I look at a person, I don’t see someone who looks a certain way or has this or that amount of chromosomes. I just see someone who I may or not have to destroy. So if you ever tell me what to do I will end you.”

“Bring it sandbags!”

“Ladies I am aroused. However we have a more pressing issue at hand. There are purple pianos polluting our school, and I will seem weak if it appears I cannot control my own workspace. I want you to track down those pianos and take care of them. Make it look like an accident. Santana, you like playing both sides. Isn’t that right? What team are you playing for this year?”

“The team that accepts me where I’m not forced to push down who I really am, the team where the women I love are supportive of what I’ve made of my life.” Santana says looming at Sue

At lunch

Rachel walks up to the table “why are you guys ignoring Mr Schuester’s assignment right now?”

“Wait there’s a purple piano in here?” Quinn asks as of no one hasn’t missed the piano

“Wow how did any of us miss that?” Mercedes says sarcastically

“Okay we have to do the number.”

“We have to survive lunch.” Artie says rolling up to the table “It’s not fair that Mr Shue put the piano in here. It’s too much pressure.”

“I agree.” Kurt says. “That is like wearing a red dress to a bullfight.”

“The point of the assignment was to find people who couldn’t help but join right? The more people we sing in front of, the more chances we have of getting one. Okay? It’s simple mathematics.” Rachel says

“Which Josh and I stopped attending years ago.” Puck says

“You know Rachel’s right. How is anyone supposed to believe that we can go to Nationals if we don’t even believe in ourselves?” Quinn says standing up and kissing Brittany, Rachel and Santana

“Thank you. Let’s dance.” She says throwing her hands up flippantly

Josh and Fynn play the beginning to we got the beat by the Go-Go will the rest of the Glee Club dance around the lunch room

“See the people walking down the street  
Fall in line just watching all their feet  
They don't know where they wanna go  
But they're walking in time”

“They got the beat  
They got the beat  
They got the beat  
Yeah  
They got the beat”

“All the kids just getting out of school  
They can't wait to hang out and be cool  
Hang around 'til quarter after twelve  
That's when they fall in line”

“They got the beat  
They got the beat  
Kids got the beat  
Yeah  
Kids got the beat”

Josh climbs on the table and plays the solo as Santana and Brittany dance together on the table

“Go-go music really makes us dance  
Do the pony puts us in a trance  
Do the watusi just give us a chance  
That's when we fall in line”

“We got the beat  
We got the beat  
We got the beat  
Yeah  
We got it”

“We got the beat [x3]”

“Everybody get on your feet  
(We got the beat)  
We know you can dance to the beat  
(We got the beat)  
Jumpin'-get down  
(We got the beat)  
Round and round and round”

“We got the beat [x13]”

Becky Jackson runs up and throws chilli beans from a cup on Rachel and rucks away laughing

A pile of spaghetti and chicken lands by Pucks feet “God no”

“Food fight” someone yells as the rest of Cheerios run away the lunchroom proceeds to pelt food at the Glee club Josh attempts to protect his Les Paul Guitar from the food as Brittany dances in the food on the floor and Kurt uses a tray as shield as he crawls away

As Mr Shue pulls spaghetti off the piano and groaning Artie wheels past saying “I thought slushies were bad but spaghetti sauce in the eye is so much worse.”

“I have pepperoni on my bra and a sausage in my boxers”

“Babe those are your nipples and your dick” Santana says kissing her

“Mr Shue if you were trying to break us down to rebuild us. It’s working.” Mike says wiping spaghetti off his arm and pulling some pasta of his ear

“Not one single person was inspired by our hot lunch jam to try out Mr Shue.” Mercedes says walking and throwing a paper towel in the bin Mr Shue was holding

“It’s true you guys sucked ass.” A girl says standing in the doorway

“I’m sorry and you are.” Rachel stutters our

“I’m Sugar Motta. And I have self diagnosed Aspergers. So I can pretty much say whatever I want. I’m like a diplomats daughter”

“How can we help you Sugar?” Mr Shue asks

“Definitely tourettes.” Josh whispers to Brittany

“Here’s the deal. I’m awesome and I wanna be a big, big star. And when I saw you guys singing and dancing in the lunchroom I thought, ‘I’m so much better than you’ sorry Aspergers.”

“Well great. See you have inspired someone to try out. Sugar why don’t you show us what you can do.”

“Get ready to taste some sweet ear candy.” Sugar begins to sing outrageously off key. “The minute you walked in the joint  
I could see you were a man of distinction.  
A real big spender,  
Good lookin', so refined.  
Say, wouldn't you like to know  
What's goin on in my mind?”

“Her ears should get to park in my handicap spot” Artie says with a grimace on his face

“Holy Sugar”

“Text me re: our rehearsal ‘skedge’”

“Of course.” Mr Shue says before Rachel kicks the back of his chair

“Mr Shue stop speaking. Okay Sugar we’ll be in touch. Thank you bye. Okay I think I speak for everyone when I say never gonna happen.”

“Guys I know she was a little rough but we have always had the policy of anyone who tries gets in”

“You’re not doing her any good by sheltering Sugar from the truth. High school is where you learn survival of the fittest. She's gonna drag the New Directions down and that’s not fair for those of us who don’t wanna spend their lives rotting in this insignificant little town you said the other day that you would do whatever it takes to get us to Nationals. Okay and she’s gonna keep us from winning that elusive crown. If anything she's gonna kill that dream.” Rachel says

“I’m sure if it’s the rock and roll and the emopunk or Sugars voice but my ears are bleeding.” Josh says pulling out his handkerchief and wiping the blood out of his ears

“Is that a handkerchief?” Santana asks

“Yeah.” He says putting the handkerchief away

The next day

Santana opens her locker and whipped cream sprayed out of her locker and all over her face and the note slipped out of the backpack ‘don’t mess with Sue Sylvester’

As Blaine walks down the steps the band strikes up it’s not unusual.

“It's not unusual to be loved by anyone  
It's not unusual to have fun with anyone  
but when I see you hanging about with anyone  
It's not unusual to see me cry,  
oh I wanna' die  
It's not unusual to go out at any time  
but when I see you out and about it's such a crime  
if you should ever want to be loved by anyone,  
It's not unusual it happens every day no matter what you say  
you find it happens all the time  
love will never do what you want it to  
why can't this crazy love be mine”

“It's not unusual, to be mad with anyone  
It's not unusual, to be sad with anyone  
but if I ever find that you've changed at anytime  
it's not unusual to find out that I'm in love with you”

“whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh”

The Cheerios run a circle around the purple piano and pour lighter fluid onto it as Josh throws his cigarettes butt on it causing to catch fire as the Glee Club watch on

“Oh come on.” He says looking at the bonfire he started with his terrible habit. Then Kurt runs over with a fire extinguisher

“What! Why’s there a safety thing on it!” Kurt says as he try to put the fire out

Rachel runs into Quinn’s room, tears streaming down her face Santana pulls her onto the bed. “What happened?” Santana asks

“I’ve never been so humiliated.” Rachel says tears in her eyes as Santana strokes her hair

“So you’re Rachel Berry.” Brittany says

“You make gay autistic rock and roll obsessed idiots marry their fiancées because that’s what makes your special.” Quinn says. “Hey look at me you’re getting into NYADA. And Santana you’re getting into NYU and in a year time Brittany Beth and I will come to New York and we’ll all live happily ever after.” Quinn says flopping on the bed.

“Wanna watch a crap movie and make out?” Santana asks

“You read my mind.” Rachel says drying her tears

The next day

“Ladies and gentlemen let’s hear it for the newest members of Glee Club Blaine Anderson and Sugar Motta.”

“Thanks so much everyone. I’m so thrilled to be here. It’s gonna be a great year. I can feel it. We’re all gonna go to Nationals.” Everyone claps

“And I would like to apologise for what I said about you guys.” Sugar says before sitting down

“Is there a problem, guys?” Mr Shue asks

“I just want Blaine to know that we’re not the Warblers. You know we’re not into the bells and whistles or the ball hogging”

“I’m sorry did I do something wrong?” Blaine asks

“Well yeah you set a bonfire in our courtyard.” Finn says

“Actually the fire was my fault you see apparently Coach Sylvester doesn’t like being told no.” Santana says

“And mine.” Josh says putting his hand up

“What’s that supposed to mean Santana Josh?” Mr Shue asks

“Well I told Coach Sylvester that I wasn’t gonna sabotage the pianos for her so she filled my locker with whipped cream and then told the Cheerios to set fire to the piano doing and I quote ‘make it look like an accident.’ So yeah I choose you guys over the Cheerios captaincy” Santana answer

“And I tossed my cigarette butt on the piano which means I have the worst luck and aim in history. I was also the wake up call I need to stop smoking.” Josh says

“I said it before and I’ll say it again if we wanna win Nationals this year we need to be united and Santana proved that friends can be chosen over popularity.” As Rachel and Kurt made announcements Brittany gave Santana an approving smile and Santana returned it. “Let’s rehearse.” Mr Shue said

“Look at what they did to us, Mr Shue. Just like these purple pianos they ripped our guts out, threw crap all over us and burned us up” Tina says

“Yeah we got hit pretty hard.” Mr Shue says walking over to the piano which had been chopped up with a pair of bolt cutters by Sue. “But … These pianos are still making music. And so are we.”

“Mr Shue as always you and I are always on the exact same page.” As the piano playing begins playing you can stop the beat as Rachel begins to sing “You can't stop an avalanche  
As it races down the hill  
You can try to stop the seasons,  
But you know you never will  
And you can try to stop my dancin' feet  
But I just cannot stand still”

“Cause the world keeps spinnin'  
Round and round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost till I heard the drums  
Then I found my way  
Cause you can't stop the beat”

“5, 6, 7, 8”

“Ever since this old world began  
A woman found out if she sit  
She could shake up a man  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
The best that I can today  
Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the sun in the sky  
You can wonder if you wanna  
But I never ask why  
If you try to hold me down  
I'm gonna spit in your eye and say  
That you can't stop the beat!”

“You can't stop a river  
As it rushes to the sea  
You can try to stop the hands of time  
But you know it just can't be  
And if they try to stop us Artie,  
I'll call the N Double A C P”

“Cause the world keeps spinning  
Round and round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost til I heard the drums  
Then I found my way  
Cause you can't stop the beat”

“Ever since we first saw the light  
A man and woman liked to shake it  
On a Saturday night  
So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
With all my might today  
'Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the rain from above  
You can try to stop the paradise  
We're dreamin' of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two hearts in love to stay  
Cause you can't stop the beat!”

“You can't stop today  
As it comes speeding down the track  
Child, yesterday is history  
And it's never coming back  
Cause tomorrow is a brand new day  
And it don't know white from black”

“Yeah!” 

“Cause the world keeps spinning  
Round and round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost til I heard the drums  
Then I found my way  
'Cause you can't stop the beat”

“Ever since we first saw the sun  
A man and woman liked to shake it  
When the day is done  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
And have some fun today  
Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the rain from above  
They can try to stop the paradise  
We're dreaming of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two hearts in love to stay  
You can't stop the beat!”

“You can't stop the beat!  
You can't stop the beat!  
You can't stop the beat!  
You can't stop the beat!”

“That was awesome.” Brittany says

“You gave up the captain position for us?” Rachel asks

“Yep.” Santana says popping the p

“Let’s go get pizza.” Quinn says pulling them off stage

“I’m so in love right now.” Rachel says


	2. Josh are you okay?

Chapter 2 Josh are you okay?

“Do you guys know what’s going on with Josh?” Quinn asks

“No he’s kind of shut himself off from the world.” Brittany says

“Yeah I’ve noticed he’s been kind of distant lately.” Rachel says

“Yeah someone should talk to him.” Quinn says

“I’ll do it.” Santana says

“Really?” Rachel asks

“I guess we’ve both been through the same thing. We both had a right to be angry at the world.” Santana says

“I think he’s out front smoking.” Brittany says

“Alright.” Santana says. “Just tell Mr Shue where I’ve gone.”

Out front

“Hey Josh.” Santana says

“What do you want Santana?” Josh asks

“I came to check on you. You've had a rough couple of weeks. I figure you could use a friend who’s not gonna try to fuck you. I thought you quit smoking.” Santana says

“I don’t need friends. I couldn’t be bothered.” Josh says turning around

“What’s going on with you? You’re angry all the time and no you don’t tell anyone what’s going on. Let someone in. Please I’m begging you.” Santana says

“Can you keep a secret?” Josh asks. “I’ve been struggling with my gender.” Josh says the walls finally breaking down

“Well why didn’t you tell anyone especially us kids in Glee were all misfits and outcasts there.” Santana says

“Yeah but no one in Glees ever had a gender identity problem before.” Josh says

“So your what transgender?” Santana asks. “Before we go any further can I have a cigarette?” She then asks

“Sure.” Josh says offering her one

“Thanks.” She says taking a deep drag.

“No I’m not transgender I’m non binary.” Josh says

“What’s non binary mean?” Santana asks

“It means I don’t have a gender. I'm not a boy or a girl, I'm just a they.” Josh explains

“And have you got a new name?” She asks stubbing out the cigarette.

“Yeah Jude.” Jude answers

“Nice.” Santana says

“I’m gonna go.” Jude says

“If you're not ready to tell everyone at least tell Brittany and the girls. You trust them right?” Santana asks as Jude walks away

“I suppose.” Jude say shrugging

“Then tell them.” Santana says

“I guess I can trust the girls.” Jude says

“All right then. Let’s go.” Santana says. “Here they are.” 

“Josh what’s going on with you? We’re worried about you.” Brittany says

“Okay. I’m gonna tell you what's going on with me. I’m non binary.” Jude says

“And non binary means?” Quinn says

“It means I’m gender less. I prefer they, them pronouns and I’ve chosen a new name.” Jude explains

“And your new name is?” Brittany asks

“Jude. It’s gender neutral.” Jude says

“Well we accept you for who you are.” Quinn says

“And I thank you for that. But please don’t tell anyone, especially Fynn.” Jude says

“We understand. It’s our little secret.” Rachel says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was short but next chapter will be longer I promise


	3. I kissed a girl

“Josh ladies, Coach Sue needs to see all of you in her office.” Becky says running over to them

“This is not good.” Quinn says noticing the worries and distressed look on Judes face

“You want to see us coach Sue?” Jude says knocking on the door

“Josh ladies come in.” Sue says

“Why is Coach Sue being nice to Jude?” Santana asks the girls

“I honestly don’t know?” Brittany answers

“What’s going on?” Jude asks

“Have a seat you guys.” Mr Shue says

“I’m afraid we have some bad news, and I think I might be to blame.” Sue says

“Oh you think?” Burt says

“Watch your blood pressure Bubbles. In my campaign to become Ohio’s next congresswoman, I’ve said something that are not true, and I don’t feel good about it. I set the tone for this campaign, and now I’m afraid my slanderous chickens have come home to roost.” Sue says

“Josh you should know I have the phone number of a counsellor who specialises in this.” Mr Shue says

“It’s something I’ve been through firsthand, and I’d be willing to talk to your family about it.” Burt says sitting down

“Someone give any of us a straight fucking answer!” Jude yells

“Reggie ‘the Sauce’ Salazar sent me an advance copy of his latest campaign ad.” Burt says popping the tape into the VHS player

“Turns out he has a niece that goes here and she overheard a conversation between you and Santana a few days ago.” Sue says as Burt presses play

“Sue Sylvester wants to represent Ohio. She says she shares your value. If that’s true why have four of your Cheerios been seen making out. But that’s not all why have these same Cheerios been seen with a blonde haired baby girl. What aren’t you telling us Sue? And why have they been seen leaving therapist after therapist with the same brown haired boy and why is he legally called Josh but these four Cheerios call him ‘Jude’? What aren’t you telling us Sue? Are you pro-LGBTQ+ rights? Sue Sylvester. So many questions.” The ominous voice in the video says

“I can’t believe this is happening. These four are the only ones that know. Even my mom doesn’t know!” Jude yells running out

“Jude wait!” Santana yells running after Jude the girls run all across school calling Jude’s name

“Where could Jude have got?” Brittany asks as they meet back where they started then the sound of a door opening and closing 

“The roof!” The four says simultaneously

When they finally find Jude they’re sitting on the edge of the roof with their legs dangling over the edge. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t jump?” Jude says wiping the tears off

“Because if you do then we can’t go to sectionals.” Santana says

“What’s the point of being alive? Everyone’s gonna see that ad and then Fynn’s gonna ask for a divorce and my moms gonna kick me out.” Jude says setting off another round of crying. Rachel sits next to Jude followed by Brittany then Quinn and finally Santana. “We’re all in this together I mean I’m sorry you don’t get your moment when you choose but if I was gonna get exposed to the whole school there’s no one I’d rather do it with than you guys.” Jude says dabbing a tissue on their eyes

“Come on.” Santana says jumping up. “Before one of us falls.” She says putting her hand out to Jude

“And we all end up as those creepy memorial pages in the year book.” Quinn says

“Thanks.” Jude says standing up. “You know it’s really quite beautiful here.” Jude says looking at the mid afternoon sun.

“At the going down of the sun Josh Constantine Sargeant dies and Jude Constantine Sargeant rises up in his place.” Brittany says

“That was beautiful Britt.” Jude says

“Can we please get down off this roof now.” Rachel says shaking

“Come on Rachel.” Jude says scooping her up

“Come stay at our tonight when the commercial airs.” Quinn says

“It’s like you said Jude we're all in this together and none of us should be alone tonight.” Santana says

“Fine.” Jude says after thinking for a moment. “But no funny business. And I mean in the sense of the biblical business.” Jude continues walking over to the door

“Come on.” Brittany says putting her arm around Judes shoulder

“How’s Beth?” Jude asks

“Good she’ll be really happy to see you.” Quinn says

At Quinn’s house

“Hi mom Judes staying the night.” Quinn says

“That’s fine honey. Jude’s the gay non binary one right?” Judy says

“Yes.” Quinn says

“You told her?” Jude says

“Yeah I trust her.” Quinn says

“And I trust you.” Jude says. “Your rooms the last from the end right?” Jude says climbing up the stairs

“Yep.” Quinn says

“Where is the bathroom?” Jude asks

“Opposite my room.” Quinn says

“Thanks.” Jude says

Then a retching could be heard from the bathroom. “Jude you okay?” Brittany asks knocking on the door

“Jude if you don’t answer us I’m busting the door off the hinges!” Quinn yells

Then a crash could be heard. “Okay screw it I’m kicking the door in.” Santana says before taking a step back and crashing her shoulder into the door.

The door comes off the hinges. “Where’s Jude?” Brittany asks.

“I think he’s run away.” Rachel says pointing to the shattered window

“But where to?” Quinn asks

“The quarry!” Santana yells snapping her fingers

“Why the quarry?” Brittany asks

“He said it was special to him.” Santana says

“Come on.” Quinn says racing back down the stairs

“Miss Fabray I owe you for a door and a window.” Santana says running out the door

“What?!” Judy yells 

“Jude ran away and Jude busted out the window and ran away and I busted the door off to get to Jude to stop Jude running off but we were too late..” Santana explains sticking her head back in the door

“Jude ran off?” Judy questions

“Yeah if we hurry we can catch Jude before they do something stupid.” Quinn says as Rachel starts the car

“I’ll take my bike.” Santana says

“We'll meet you there.” Quinn says jumping her car

As Santana weaves in and out of traffic then a police pulls her over. “Look officer I know how fast I was going but my friend about to commit suicide please you have to let me go!” Santana yells

“I’ll give you a police escort.” The police officer says getting back in his squad car and turning on the sirens

“Thank you officer!” Santana yells jumping off her bike and pulling off her helmet

“Jude!” She hears Brittany yell out

Running towards the sound of Brittany's voice she finds the three girls sitting in a semi circle Brittany has Judes head in her lap and Jude looks in bad shape. “What happened?” Santana asks

“We found Jude like this.” Brittany says crying

“Let me look.” Santana says examining the back of Judes head. “Crikey Charlie.” She says looking at the massive gash in the back of Judes head. “He needs a hospital right now.” Santana says picking Jude up. “Brittany take your jacket and apply pressure to the back off Judes head.” Santana instructs

“I’ll drive.” Quinn says

When they arrive at the hospital. “We need some help over here!” Santana yells 

“What happened?” The doctor asks

“Well he ran away after puking and then by the time we found him he’d been like this for god know how long.” Santana says

“We’ll take good care of him.” The doctor says

Santana slides down the wall and cries out. She’d failed; she'd promised she’d protect Jude and now Jude might die. “This is all my fault.” Santana says

“It’s not.” Brittany soothes

“If I'd been more careful I could’ve protected him.” Santana says

“Judes family?” The receptionist asks

“We’re his friends.” Quinn says the least shaken by it all

“It looks like Jude is going to make it but you should keep an eye on him in case anything happens.” The doctor says

“We will thank you doctor.” Quinn says

“Shall we go see Jude?” Brittany suggests

“Yeah.” Santana says wiping the tears out of her eyes

“Knock knock.” Rachel says opening the door

“Sorry we forgot the flowers and bunch of grapes.” Santana jokes

“You’re funny.” Jude says chuckling. “They say I can go tomorrow.” He continued

“That’s good.” Quinn says sniffling

“Anyone got anything to drink? By that I mean somes scotch.” Jude asks

“Why? Why did you run away? And no we don’t have any scotch.” Santana asks the question everyone had been avoiding.

“Because I didn’t want to be a burden to you lot.” Jude says

“You’re not a burden.” Rachel says hugging Jude

“What did you do exactly?” Santana asks

“I made myself sick possibly from worry of what my mum was gonna think then I ran to the quarry, tripped and fell backwards and hit my head on a large sharp stone.” Jude explained

“You idiot.” Santana says laughing and crying at the same time

“Yeah but you’re our idiot.” Quinn says

“Thanks again for saving me. I didn’t die alone lying in the sun.” Jude says

The next day at school

Jude unlocks their locker next to Santana’s then some asshat leans up at the locker nexts to Jude’s. “Saw the commercial. You just need a good punch that’ll set your head straight.” Josh the rugby captain says

“And you are?” Jude asks

“Josh Coleman I'm a sophomore captain of the rugby team.” He says

“Look whatever you want fuck off. Jude nearly killed themselves over that commercial.” Santana says stepping between Josh and Jude

“Easy lay off you lesbo freak I’m just trying to make the freak normal.” Josh says

“Jude is normal. You’re the freak. You’re just a transphobic and homophobic asshole.” Brittany says

“I got this ‘Tana, Britt. You wanna take a swing at me punk huh? Go on then hit me!” Jude yells stepping out from behind Santana and thudding on their chest. Josh swings, misses and hits Brittany in the face. “You or me?” Jude asks Santana

“Go ahead.” Santana says

“Move your tired busted creeper ass now.” Jude says pushing Josh’s shoulder

“And if I don’t?” Josh asks 

“Then I’ll show you a little London hospitality.” Jude says rolling the sleeves of their t shirt up

“Get out of here now.” Fynn appears behind Jude with the rest of the New Directions.

“I get it you’re all a bunch of freaks.” Josh says

“I really wouldn’t push my husband’s buttons. Calling people freaks makes them angry.” Fynn says

“Screw it.” Jude says shrugging before bringing their left foot up and having it connect with Josh’s balls as he crumples and Jude brings their fist back and it connects with Josh’s face

“That was really hot.” Fynn says

“That felt really good. Look I get it you want a divorce that’s fine.” Jude says moving to take off their wedding ring

“You’re still my husband no matter what gender you are.” Fynn says

“I have a song.” Jude says picking up their guitar

[Jude & Santana]  
“They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do”

“Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine”

“They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me”

“The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did”

“They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me”

“Ohhh yeah!”

“They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me”

“All together now!”

[New Directions]

“Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me”

“Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me”

“Welcome to Glee Jude.” Mr Shue says hugging Jude

“I’m happy I’m finally comfortable in my own skin. I just wish it’d be one my own terms but either way my secret is out. I just have to tell my mom.” Jude says crestfallen. “But there are people I want to thank. Brittany for pushing Santana to talk to me, Santana for talking to me and asking the questions when no else would, Rachel for making me get rid of the guyliner and Quinn for showing me that no matter how bad life gets it gets better.” Jude says

“I guess we just suffered the same, we both had to grow up before our time.” Quinn says hugging Jude

“I think I need to apologise to all of you. I was angry at myself and I took out on all of you.” Jude says

“No apology necessary Jude I guess we didn’t know what you were going through.” Finn says

“I propose another song.” Jude says

“Alright.” Mr Shue says

“Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights I call it a draw  
Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights I wish they'd just fall off”

“But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh  
Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)  
Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)  
Most nights I don't know anymore...  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh”

“This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?  
Why don't we break the rules already?  
I was never one to believe the hype  
Save that for the black and white  
I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked  
But here they come again to jack my style”

“That's alright (that's alright)  
I found a martyr in my bed tonight  
She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am  
Oh, who am I? Mmm... Mmm…”

“Well, some nights I wish that this all would end  
'Cause I could use some friends for a change  
And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again  
Some nights I always win, I always win…”

“But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh  
Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)  
Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)  
Most nights I don't know... (oh, come on)”

“So this is it  
I sold my soul for this?  
Washed my hands in that for this?  
I miss my mom and dad for this?  
(Come on)”

“No. When I see stars, when I see  
When I see stars, that's all they are  
When I hear songs, they sound like a swan, so come on  
Oh, come on. Oh, come on. Oh, come on!”

“Well, that is it guys, that is all  
Five minutes in and I'm bored again  
Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands  
This one is not for the folks at home;  
Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go  
Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?”

“My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she called "love"  
When I look into my nephew's eyes...  
Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from...  
Some terrible nights... ah…”

“Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh”

“The other night you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me  
I called you up but we'd both agree”

“It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance... Oh...  
It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance... Oh…”

At Judes house

Santana and the girl see Jude walking out with a suitcase and two guitars, one on his back and one in hand “How’d it go?” Brittany asks

“Well as you can see pretty shit.” Jude answers by gesturing to the guitars and suitcase. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t lash out at you.” 

“It’s okay.” Brittany says as the four girls hug Jude

“Where do you wanna go?” Santana asks

“Home.” Jude says

“And by home you mean?” Brittany asks

“The quarry I wanna show you where I was trying to go.” Jude say

“Alright.” Santana says

At the quarry

“It’s just through here.” Jude says pushing back some brush to reveal a treehouse. “Fynn and I built this place when we were in freshman year.” Jude explains

“Why did you show us this?” Santana asks

“Because I thought this could be our safe place. A place where the five of us could come when it gets too much and we’ll leave a radio here and we’ll each have one and if anyone sends up a distress call then the closest person comes gets the person who sent up a distress call.” Jude explains

“I like it. But it needs a name.” Brittany says

“The harbour for lost gays?” Quinn says

“I like it.” Rachel says

Jude pulls out a knife and carves the name into the sign on a post next to the treehouse. The Jude opens a backpack and hands each girl a radio and sets the base tower in the treehouse. “There now the harbour has a lighthouse.” Jude says

“I am proud. But where are you gonna stay?” Quinn asks

“I don’t know just drift I guess maybe hit the road.” Jude says

“Stay at ours the harbour needs a harbourmaster.” Quinn says

“Okay then.” Jude says

“I have to tell you girls something.” Rachel says

“What?” Brittany asks

“I stuffed the ballot box so that Kurt would win the election.” Rachel says

“So that’s why I won.” Brittany says

“Okay. But why are you telling us this?” Quinn asks

“Because I’m banned from Sectionals and suspended for a week.” Rachel says

“Baby why?” Santana asks

“Because I was trying to help Kurt.” Rachel says

“We’ve all made mistakes.” Jude says

“We need someone to replace Rachel.” Santana says 

“I’ve got it. Sam.” Jude says clicking their fingers

“What as Sam in ‘Trouty Mouth’ Evans?” Santana asks

“The one and only.” Jude says before picking the acoustic guitar and whistling

“Alabama, Arkansas  
I do love my Ma and Pa  
Not the way that I do love you”

“Well, holy moly me oh my  
You're the apple of my eye  
Girl, I never loved one like you”

“Man, oh, man, you're my best friends  
I scream it to the nothingness  
There ain't nothing that I need”

“Well, hot and heavy pumpkin pie  
Chocolate candy, Jesus Christ  
Ain't nothing please me more than you”

“Home, let me come home  
Home is wherever I'm with you  
Home, let me come home  
Home is wherever I'm with you”

“La la la la  
Take me home  
Mama, I'm coming home”

“I'll follow you into the park  
Through the jungle, through the dark  
Girl, I never loved one like you”

“Moats and boats, and waterfalls  
Alleyways, and pay phone calls  
I been everywhere with you (that's true)”

“Laugh until we think we'll die  
Barefoot on a summer night  
Never could be sweeter than with you”

“And in the streets you run afree  
Like it's only you and me  
Geez, you're something to see”

“Oh, home, let me come home  
Home is wherever I'm with you  
Oh, home, let me come home  
Home is wherever I'm with you  
La la la la  
Take me home  
Daddy, I'm coming home”

“Oh, home, let me come home  
Home is wherever I'm with you  
Oh, home, let me come home  
Home is where I'm alone with you”

“Home, let me come home  
Home is wherever I'm with you  
Our home, yes, I am home  
Home is when I'm alone with you”

“Alabama, Arkansas  
I do love my Ma and Pa  
Moats and boats, and waterfalls  
Alleyways, and payphone calls”

“What are you trying to say?” Rachel ask

“I guess what I’m trying to say is you guys are my home and my friends.” Jude says

“And Teenagers and Some Nights?” Quinn asks

“Well Teenagers was about being strong enough to get over any hurdle and Some Nights was about apologising to Fynn for being angry and not telling him sooner.” Jude says

“And Home?” Rachel asks

“Well I don’t really know it’s just a nice song.” Jude answers taking a cigarette out and lighting it


	4. Hold Onto Sixteen

“Come on ladies, the 5 of us are going on a road trip to get Sam Evans so we can compete at sectionals.” Jude says

“Wait where Sam?” Quinn asks following behind the others

“Northern Kentucky.” Jude says 

“We’re not going to Northern Kentucky.” Rachel says

“Well if you hadn’t stuffed the ballot box we wouldn’t need to but you did so we do.” Jude says

Northern Kentucky

“I didn’t know that Sam worked in a slightly seedy looking bar.” Jude says

“Well there aren’t a lot of theatres in Kentucky so theatre groups just have to perform in whatever space they can find.” Rachel explains

“There’s a lot of older women here. I'm really glad we didn’t bring Puckerman.” Santana says

“Santana babe it’s no secret that dinner theatre appeals to elderly women.” Rachel says

“Yeah and it's no secret Puckerman had thing for MILFs.” Santana says

“Good afternoon ladies! Are you ready to meet the men of Stallionz? Then please welcome to the stage Cobra.” The voice says

“I didn’t know Backdraft was a musical.” Brittany says

“Someone get the door because here comes Mr. Package.” The pa voices continues

“Oh no.” Rachel and Jude say in unison

“And ladies let's give a warm welcome to White Chocolate.” The pa voice finishes as the three rip off their trousers

“That’s not an image I can ever get out of my mind!” Jude yells

“Give me a dollar Santana.” Rachel says to Santana and then Rachel gestures for them to come backstage

“I tried getting a real job. DQ was great and I got two free Blizzards a day but it paid just over minimum wage. Thanks.” Sam says as Jude hands him a plate of food. “And it’s Jude now right?” Sam asks

“Yeah.” Jude answers

“I’m really sorry about your mom and your accident but I did hear you punched the sophomore rugby captain after he hit Brittany.” Sam says

“If I’d let Santana on him she would’ve killed him.” Jude says

“Judes right I would’ve. No one hurts Britt and gets away with it.” Santana says her queen bitch smirk plastered on her face

“Back to the subject of Sam being a stripper.” Quinn says

“Do you know how much I made this afternoon? 60 bucks. $61 in 15 minutes. Am I ashamed I work here? Yeah I am ashamed. My dad got a job working construction to pay the rent, but when my brother needs a new pair of shoes or the tv busts. These abs pay for it.” Sam says

“Your parents don’t know you work here?” Jude asks

“No they just think the DQ pays really well. I’m good at this.” Sam says

“You're good at it because you have that boy-next-door-innocence that makes you approachable okay? You’re good at it for all the reasons you shouldn’t be.” Rachel says

“Come back to McKinley Sam Rachel got banned from competing at Sectionals we need you to compete one last time for old time sake.” Jude says

“My dad’ll never let me.” Sam argues

“So let us convince him.” Santana says

“Here we go.” Sam says opening the gate.

“Dad mom what I'm trying to say is I want to go back to Ohio with them. They need me to compete at Sectionals this weekend.” Sam says

“And he can stay with us.” Quinn says

“You all live together?” Sam’s mom asks

“The four of us have a daughter together and Judes mom kicked him out for being non binary so we all live together yes.” Quinn explains

“You four have a daughter together?” Sam’s dad asks

“It’s mine and Brittanys biological daughter but where it counts she’s Rachel and Santana’s daughter as well.” Quinn explains

“Polygamy and intersex.” Sam explains

“Intersex?” Sam’s parents ask

“Brittany and I were born with male genitalia but have breasts. Which are not fake despite the rumours and Beth was conceived freshman year.” Santana explains

“Right can you guys make yourselves busy in the other room.” Sam’s dad says

“Sure.” They all say standing up and walking out

“So non binary?” Sam says opening the car door.

“I’ll see you guys there's not enough room in the car so I’ll ride my motorcycle back.” Santana says

“We have a secret weapon.” Jude says walking in and stepping to the left to reveal Sam

“I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for the kind words of Jude and the girls. I lost my way but they helped me find it again.” Sam says

“We’re really glad you're back.” Jude says

“Now let’s get a little country in this joint.” Sam says as he and Jude pick up their guitars

“1,2,3”

“Now red solo cup is the best receptacle  
From barbecues, tailgates, fairs and festivals  
And you sir do not have a pair of testicles  
If you prefer drinkin' from glass (that's true!)”

“Hey red solo cup is cheap and disposable  
In fourteen years they are decomposable  
And unlike my home they are not foreclosable  
Freddie Mac can kiss my ass, woo!”

“Red solo cup (huh), I fill you up  
Let's have a party, let's have a party  
I love you red solo cup, I lift you up (aha),  
Proceed to party, proceed to party”

“Now I really love how you're easy to stack  
But I really hate how you're easy to crack  
Cause when beer runs down, in front of my pack  
Well, that, my friends, is quite yucky”

“But I have to admit that the ladies get smitten  
Admirin' at how sharply my first name is written (written')  
On you with a Sharpie when I get to hittin' (hittin')  
On them, to help me get lucky (lucky)”

“Red solo cup, I fill you up  
Let's have a party, let's have a party  
I love you red solo cup (what!), I lift you up,  
Proceed to party (proceed to party)  
Proceed to party (proceed to party)”

“Now I've seen you in blue and I've seen you in yellow  
But only you red will do for this fellow  
Cause you are the Abbott into my Costello  
And you are the Fruit to my Loom”

“Red solo cup, you're more than just plastic  
More than amazing, you're more than fantastic  
And believe me that I'm not the least bit sarcastic  
When I look at you and say:  
"Red solo cup, you're not just a cup (No, no, God no)  
You're my (friend?), you're my friend, yea (lifelong)   
Thank you for being my friend"

“Red solo cup, I fill you up  
Let's have a party, let's have a party  
I love you red solo cup, I lift you up,  
Proceed to party, proceed to party”

“Red solo cup, I fill you up  
Let's have a party, let's have a party  
Red solo cup, I lift you up  
Let's have a party, proceed to party”

“Solo cup” [x7]

As Mr Shue teaches the New Directions the dances steps Judes phone beeps. “You’re shitting me!” Jude yells

“What?” Santana asks

“My mom burned my things years of songwriting gone.” Jude says

“Where’s he going?” Puck asks

“I don’t know.” Santana says

“Go before he hurts himself or someone else.” Quinn says

In the boys locker room

“What are you doing?” Santana asks as Jude hits the punching bag.

“Working out some anger!” Jude grunts hurtling punch’s at the punching bag

“Whose face you imagining?” Santana asks

“That Josh dick and my mom.” Jude says letting it fly until it goes flying across the room with a kick

“Fuck me!” Mercedes says walking in look at the split punching bag lying in the ground

“What are you guys doing here?” Jude asks as the girls walk in.

“We’re here to tell you that no matter what your mom or the rest of school thinks of you, we're your friends and we want to make sure that you are the happiest you can be on that stage.” Santana says

“Let’s get back to get to work.” Jude says pulling off the gloves

“Let’s.” Brittany says

Jude walks in. “How do I look?” He ask Santana in a black tuxedo with the signature black converse high tops

“Like a leading gender less person.” She answers

“Thanks Santana you look lovely too.” Jude says bumping her with their elbow

“Alright let’s get ready.” Mr Shue says

“Mr Shue before we go on I want to see something.” Jude says

“Go ahead Jude.” Mr Shue says

“I want to say thank you. Without you guys I’d probably be dead a hundred times over.” Jude says

“And most of us would too.” Santana comments

“But it’s more than that I wouldn’t be out of the closet and Jude would still be locked away as my little secret and I’d still be lashing out at the world. So I guess what I’m trying to say is that today's sectionals tonight is about accepting your true self. I mean most of us have had a hardship in our life, The Girls and the worry of what a polygamist relationship would just bring them and then me and Fynn getting married. And then make Jude a reality.” Jude says

“That was beautiful.” Santana says crying

“Bring it in.” Jude says pulling everyone into a hug.

“And from McKinley High the New Directions.” The announcer says

[Tina:] “A buh-buh buh buh-buh  
[New Directions:] A buh-buh buh buh-buh”

[Tina:]  
“You went to school to learn, girl  
Things you never, never knew before”

[Kurt:]  
“Like I before E except after C”

[Tina:]  
“And why two plus two makes four  
Now, now, now I'm gonna teach you ([ND:] Teach you, teach you)  
All about love, dear, ([ND:] All about love)”

[Mike:]  
“Sit yourself down, take a seat  
All you gotta do is repeat after me”

[Tina with New Directions]  
“A B C, easy as one, two, three  
Are simple as do re mi  
A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl  
A B C, easy as one, two, three ([Quinn:] Ohhhh)  
Are simple as do re mi  
A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl”

[Tina:]  
“([New Directions:] Come on, let me love you just a little bit)  
Come on, let me love you just a little bit  
([New Directions:] Teach, teach, sing it out) Come on, come one, come on  
Let me show you what it's all about”

[Quinn:]  
“Reading and writing arithmetic  
Are the branches of the learning tree”

[Mike:]  
“But listen without the roots of love let me tell you, girl”

[Kurt:]  
“Your education ain't complete”

[Tina:]  
“T-t-t-teacher's gonna show you, ([ND:] show you, show you)  
How to get an A, ([New Directions:] Nah nah nah nah naah)”

[Mike:]  
“Spell me, you, add the two  
Listen to me baby, that's all you gotta do”

[Tina with New Directions:]  
“A B C is easy as one, two, three  
Are simple as do re mi  
A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl  
A B C is easy as like counting up to three ([Quinn:] Ohhhh)  
Sing a simple melody  
That's how easy love can be  
That's how easy love can be  
Sing a simple melody ([New Directions:] That's how easy love can be)  
One, two, three, you and me”

[Kurt:]  
“Sit down girl I think I love you”

[Mike:]  
“No, get up girl show me what you can do!”

[Tina with New Directions:]  
“Shake it, shake it, baby, ([Mike:] come on now)  
Shake it, shake it, baby, ([Kurt:] ooh-ooh)  
Shake it, shake it, baby,  
One, two, three baby oo  
A B C baby  
do re mi baby  
That's how easy love can be  
A B C is easy as like counting up to three ([Quinn:] Ohhhh)  
Sing a simple melody  
That's how easy love can be”

[Mike:]  
“Now I'm gonna teach you how to sing it out,  
Come on, come on, come on, let me show you what it's all about  
A B C it's easy it's like counting up to three ([Quinn:] Ohhhh)  
Sing a simple melody  
That's how easy love can be”

[Mike:]  
“Now I'm gonna teach you how to  
Sing it out, sing it out, sing it out, sing it out”

[Tina with New Directions:]  
“A B C is easy it's like counting up to three  
Sing a simple melody  
That's how easy love can be”

[Mike:]  
“Now I'm gonna teach you how to  
Sing it out, sing it out, easy as one, two, three”

“This is a story about control  
My control  
Control of what I say  
Control of what I do  
And this time I'm gonna do it my way  
I hope you enjoy this as much as I do  
Are we ready?  
I am  
'Cause it's all about control  
And I've got lots of it”

“When I was 17 I did what people told me, uhh  
I did what my father said, and let my mother mold me  
But that was long ago again”

“Control  
Now I've got a lot  
Control  
To get what I want  
Control  
Never gonna stop  
Control  
To get what I want  
Control  
I got to have a lot  
Control  
Now I'm all grown up”

“First time I fell in love, I didn't know what hit me  
So young and so naive, I thought it would be easy  
But now I know I got to take”

“Control  
Now I've got a lot  
Control  
To get what I want  
Control  
Never gonna stop  
Control  
Now I'm all grown up”

“Jam, woooh woooh  
Rebel, that's right  
I'm on my own  
I'll call my own shots  
Thank you”

“Got my own mind  
I wanna make my own decisions  
When it has to do with my life, my life  
I wanna be the one in control”

“So let me take you by the hand, and lead you on this dance  
It's what I got, because I took a chance  
I don't wanna rule the world, just wanna run my life, Ooh  
So make your life a little easier  
When you get the chance just take”

“Control, ooh ooh  
Now I've got a lot, ooh  
Control  
To get what I want  
Control  
I'm never gonna stop  
Control  
Now I'm all grown up, ow!”

“Free at last  
I'm here on my own  
Ooh ooh ooh yeah, eee  
Now control this, uhh”

“Cause I've got my own mind  
Gonna make my own decisions  
When it has to do with my life  
I wanna be the one in control”

“I'm in control  
Uhh  
I'm in control  
Ahh  
I'm in control  
Uhh  
I'm in control  
Ahh”

[Finn:]  
“I'm gonna make a change, for once in my life”

[Finn and Sam:]  
“It's gonna feel real good, gonna make a difference”

[Finn:]  
“Gonna make it right…”

[Puck:]  
“As I, turn up the collar on my favorite winter coat  
This wind is blowin' my mind”

[Blaine and Artie:]  
“I see the kids in the street, with not enough to eat  
Who am I, to be blind?  
Pretending not to see their needs”

[Sam:]  
“A summer's disregard, a broken bottle top  
And a one man's soul”

[Artie:]  
“They follow each other on the wind ya' know”

[Artie and Blaine:]  
“'Cause they got nowhere to go”

[Artie:]  
“That's why I want you to know”

[Finn with New Directions:]  
“I'm starting with the man in the mirror  
I'm asking him to change his ways  
And no message could have been any clearer  
If you wanna make the world a better place  
Take a look at yourself, and then make that change”

[New Directions harmonizing:]  
“Nanana nanana nana  
([Artie:] O oh...)”

[Blaine:]  
“I’ve been a victim of a selfish kinda love  
It's time that I realize”

[Blaine and Artie:]  
“There are some with no home,”

[Blaine:]  
“Not a nickel to loan  
Could it be, really mean,”

[Blaine and Artie:]  
“Pretending that they're not alone?”

[Mike:]  
“A willow deeply scarred ([ND:] scarred), somebody's broken heart ([ND:] heart)  
And a washed out dream  
[New Directions:]  
(Washed out dream)”

[Puck:]  
“They follow the pattern of the wind ya see”

[Puck and Finn:]  
“'Cause they got no place to be that's why I'm starting with me”

[Finn with New Directions:]  
“I'm starting with the man in the mirror  
I'm asking him to change his ways  
And no message could have been any clearer  
If you wanna make the world a better place  
Take a look at yourself, and then make that change”

[Jude]  
“I'm starting with the man in the mirror  
I'm asking him to change his ways  
And no message could have been any clearer  
If you wanna make the world a better place  
Take a look at yourself, and then make that change”

[Finn with Artie and New Directions:]  
“I'm starting with the man in the mirror ([New Directions:] Oh yeah)  
I'm asking him to change his ways ([Artie:] change his ways)  
And no message could have been any clearer ([New Directions:] Ooh ooh)  
If you wanna make the world a better place  
Take a look at yourself, and then make a change ([Artie:] Come on!)”

[New Directions:]  
“You got to get it right, when you got the time  
'Cause when you close your ([Artie:] You can't), then you close your  
([Artie:] Your) mind!”

[Finn and New Directions:]  
“I'm starting with the man in the mirror ([New Directions:] Oh yeah)  
I'm asking him to change his ways  
And no message could have been any clearer ([New Directions:] Ooh ooh)  
If you wanna make the world a better place  
Take a look at yourself, and then make that change”

[Artie:]  
“Stand up!  
Stand up! ([New Directions:] Make a change!)  
Stand up!  
Stand up!”

[Finn:]  
“Left, yourself now!  
[New Directions (Tina & Quinn harmonizing):]  
Man in the mirror!  
([Artie:] Ooh!)  
([Artie:] Ooh!) Ah aaah  
([Artie:] Ooh!) ah aaah  
Make that change! ([Artie:] Stand up! Stand up!)”

[Sam:]  
“You know!  
You Know!  
You Know! ([New Directions:] Man in the mirror!)  
You Know!”

[New Directions:]  
“Change!”

[Mike:]  
“Make that change.”

“I’ve never felt more alive!” Jude yells

“Jude bud you’re shouting.” Brittany says

“Sorry.” Jude says sheepishly

“That was pretty awesome though.” Santana says

“Yeah. I just hope we win.” Jude says, setting their jacket down. “But I got this for either congratulations or commiserations.” Jude says tapping the flask in the breast pocket of the jacket

“Did I ever tell you guys that that clown is terrifying me?” Jude says

“Glad I’m not the only one.” Brittany says

“As an award winning clown I’d like to say it’s nice for once to be working with kids that are just sick with talent.” The clown judge says

“What he just said was extremely off putting.” Santana whispers

“I agree.” Quinn says

“Third place The Unitards.” He says. “Second place The Snake Men. And the winners The New Directions.” He finishes

“We won!” Jude yells

“Fuck yes.” Santana yells spinning Brittany and then Quinn before blowing a kiss to Rachel in the crowd

“You guys were amazing.” Rachel says as they come off stage

“I’m sorry you missed it baby.” Santana says

“Meh there’s Regionals and then Nationals.” Rachel says

[Rachel:]  
“Give me a second, I, I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover he’s waiting for me just across the bar  
My seat’s been taken by some sunglasses asking bout a scar, and”

[Finn:]  
“I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you’re trying to forget  
But between the drinks and subtle things  
The holes in my apologies, you know  
I’m trying hard to take it back”

[Sam:]  
“So if by the time the bar closes”

[Sam and Quinn:]  
“And you feel like falling down  
I’ll carry you home”

[Finn, Rachel and New Directions:]  
“Tonight  
We are young  
So let’s set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun”

[Santana, Mercedes, Brittany and Sugar:]  
“Tonight  
We are young  
So let’s set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun”

[Santana:]  
“Now I know that I'm not all that you got  
I guess that I  
I just thought maybe we could find new ways to fall apart”

[Rachel:]  
“But our friends are back  
So let's raise a cup  
'Cause I found someone to carry me home”

[Finn w/ New Directions:]  
“Tonight  
We are young  
So let’s set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun”

[Mercedes:]  
“Whoa”

[New Directions:]  
“Tonight  
We are young  
So let’s set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun”

[Quinn w/ New Directions]  
“Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)”

[New Directions Boys:]  
“The world is on my side  
I have no reason to run  
So will someone come and carry me home tonight”

[Santana:]  
“The angels never arrived  
But I can hear the choir  
So will someone come and carry me home”

[Rachel:]  
“Tonight  
We are young  
So let’s set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun”

[Mercedes:]  
“We are young, yeah”

[New Directions:]  
“Tonight  
We are young  
So let’s set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun”

[Rachel and Finn:]  
“So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I’ll carry you home tonight”


	5. Yes/No

“Mercedes what’s the deal with you and Sam?” Tina asks

“Yeah you’ve been stealing glances in the choir room and you still haven’t told us what happened over summer vacation.” Jude says

“Okay fine. It’s true. Sam and I spent a lot of time together at the lake. And we had a fling.” Mercedes says

“Summer lovin' happened so fast”

“Met a boy cute as can be”

“Summer days driftin' away  
To uh-oh those summer nights”

“Tell me more, tell me more.”

[SUGAR]  
“Like, does he have a car?”

“He ran by me, got my suit damp”

“He showed off, splashing around”

“Summer sun, something's begun  
But uh-oh those summer nights”

“Tell me more, tell me more”

[TINA]  
“Was it love at first sight?”

“We went strolling, drank lemonade”

“We stayed out 'till ten o'clock”

“Summer fling, don't mean a thing  
But uh-oh those summer nights”

“Tell me more, tell me more”

[JUDE]  
“'Cause he sounds like a drag”

“He got friendly, holding my hand”

“He was sweet, just turned eighteen”

“Summer heat, boy and girl meet  
But uh-oh those summer nights”

“Tell me more, tell me more”

[SANTANA]  
“How much dough did he spend?”

“So I told him we'd still be friends”

“Wonder what he's doing now”

“Summer dreams ripped at the seams  
Bu-ut oh those summer nights...!”

“Fynn give me a drum roll.” Mr Shue says running in as Fynn obliges. “Yes I am proposing to Miss Pilsbury.” Mr Shue says

“About time!” Jude yells

“This is the kind of news you share with your family, and you guys are your family.” Mr Shue says

“Mr. Shue we’re so happy for you.” Quinn says

“We totally don’t think you’ll screw it up this time.” Fynn says

“Here the thing: it’s got to be perfect. I’m sitting Emma’s parents down for permission, and then this proposal needs to knock her well washed socks off.” Mr Shue says

“And that’s where we come in right?” Jude asks

“Exactly. The assignment for the week is to come up with a proposal number. And you know Miss Pilsbury it’s gotta be perfect.” Mr Shue says

“You can count on us.” Fynn says

“What are you guys gonna do?” Santana asks

“I’m just thinking about what our wedding would be like.” Rachel says

“Yeah I’m picturing a beach somewhere nice with all our friends and family and Beth and we get to affirm our love for each other.” Quinn says

“We don’t need rings to show we love and ravished each other. Although I heard married sex is different from regular sex.” Brittany says

“You would be absolutely right.” Jude says leaning up against the lockers

“What’s it like being married?” Quinn asks

“Oh it’s awesome. I mean you get spent everyday with the person you love.” Jude says

“That sounds awesome.” Santana says

“But with the wrong person it can be like navigating a boat blind in a thunderstorm.” Mr Shue says walking past

“That too. It’s not all sunshine and rainbows in our marriage.” Fynn says

“He’s right just last week we had an argument about who’s turn it was to do the dishes.” Jude says

“Right this way please. In order to help you propose to Miss Pilsbury, we’re going to need some salient information first.” Rachel says 

“Ladies this isn’t the first time I’ve proposed.” Mr Shue says

“Oh yeah? How did that marriage work out for you?” Santana asks

“Boo yah I didn’t know the ex-Mrs Schuester but she sounds awful.” Jude says shuddering

“That statute with you and Miss P. What’d you think the first time you met her?” Mercedes asks

Mr Shue reminisces about meeting Miss Pilsbury. “I’ll never forget the first time I met her.” Mr Shue says sighing

“I think we’ve got this one covered ladies.” Jude says as they walk out

[RACHEL]  
“The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes”

[TINA]  
“And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave”

[TINA with MERCEDES, RACHEL, JUDE and SANTANA]  
“To the dark, (to the dark) and the end of the skies”

[MERCEDES, RACHEL, and SANTANA]  
“My love”

[MERCEDES]  
“And the first time ever I kissed your mouth  
I felt the earth move in my hand  
Like the trembling heart  
Of a captive bird”

[TINA with MERCEDES, RACHEL, JUDE and SANTANA]  
“That was there (that was there) at my command  
My love”

[SANTANA]  
“And the first time ever I lay with you  
I felt your heart so close to mine”

[MERCEDES]  
“And I knew our joy would fill the earth”

[MERCEDES with RACHEL, SANTANA, JUDE and TINA]  
“And last (and last) 'til the end of time  
My love”

[RACHEL]  
“And the first time ever I saw”

[TINA with MERCEDES, RACHEL, JUDE and SANTANA]  
“Your face”

[MERCEDES with RACHEL, SANTANA, JUDE and TINA]  
“Your face”

[SANTANA with MERCEDES, RACHEL, JUDE and TINA]  
“Your face”

[RACHEL with MERCEDES, SANTANA, JUDE and TINA]  
“Your face”

[JUDE with MERCEDES, SANTANA, RACHEL and TINA]  
“Your face”

“So Mr Shue, time to make your choice. We've given you a bevy of songs from upbeat and awesome to a little overwrought in my taste.” Artie says

“Hey just be glad I didn’t revert to type. Oh no that is clever. Stupid me.” Jude says slapping themselves

“What’s brilliant Jude?” Santana asks

“The perfect song was staring the five of us right in the face the whole time.” Jude says

“Which is?” Rachel asks

“Believer by Smash Mouth.” Jude says

“Go for it Jude.” Mr Shue

“1,2,1,2,3  
I thought love was  
Only true in fairy tales  
Meant for someone else  
But not for me”

“Love was out to get me  
That's the way it seems  
Disappointment haunted  
All my dreams”

“And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
And not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind”

“I'm in love  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her  
If I tried”

“I thought love was more or less a given thing  
But the more I gave the less I got, oh yeah”

“What's the use in trying?  
All you get is pain  
When I wanted sunshine  
I got rain”

“And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
And not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind”

“I'm in love  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her  
If I tried”

“What's the use in trying?  
All you get is pain  
When I wanted sunshine  
I got rain”

“And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind”

“I'm in love  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her  
If I tried”

“Then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind”

“Now I'm a believer  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah”

“Now I'm a believer  
Then I saw her face”

“Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
I'm a believer  
Now I'm a believer”

“They’ve all been incredible guys. I think I just need a little more time to consider my options.” Mr Shue says

[Santana and Rachel:]  
“We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place”

[Santana:]  
“Shine a light through an open door  
Love and life I will divide  
Turn away cause I need you more  
Feel the heartbeat in my mind”

[Rachel:]  
“It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
([New Directions:] I just can't deny)”

[Rachel with New Directions:]  
“But I’ve gotta let it go   
Ooh”

[Santana and Rachel with New Directions:]  
“We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place”

[Rachel:]  
“Yellow diamonds in the light   
([Santana:] In the light)  
And we're standing side by side   
([Santana:] Oh)  
As your shadow”

[Rachel with Santana:]  
“Crosses mine…”

[Santana:]  
“We found love!”

[Rachel with New Directions:]  
“We found love in a hopeless place  
([Santana:] Ooh)  
We found love in a hopeless place  
([Santana:] In a hopeless place)  
We found love in a hopeless place  
([Santana:] Oooh-ooh)  
We found love in a hopeless place  
([Santana:] Hopeless place)”

[Rachel:]  
“We found love!”

[Rachel and Santana with New Directions:]  
“We found love in a hopeless place  
([Santana:] Ohoh)  
We found love in a hopeless place  
([Santana:] We found love)  
We found love in a hopeless place  
([Rachel:] Ooh)  
([Rachel and Santana:] We found love)  
We found love in a hopeless place”

“Emma you are the one. You always have been. The truth is I feel like I’ve had to stop myself from doing it the second i first met you. The first time I held this hand, it felt like I’d held it a million times before. Like somehow, it’s always been here. Life is messy. It just is. And I know it’s hard for you, but they why you have me to balance things out. But you have to realise you do that to me too. Every day. Loving you and being loved by you makes everything better. I love you with everything I am and everything I hope to be. So … Emma Pilsbury… will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?” Mr Shue says producing a ring box and getting done on one knee.

“I love you so much.” Miss Pilsbury says

“Is that yes?” Mr Shue asks

“Yes. Yes.” Miss Pilsbury says everyone cheers and celebrates

“That was awesome.” Brittany says drying her hair

“I know.” Santana says wrapping a towel round herself

“I’m really happy for Mr Shue and Miss Pilsbury.” Rachel says

“I hope we get married one day.” Brittany says

“We will when it’s you know legal.” Quinn says chuckling

“I would like not to get married in secret.” Santana says kissing Brittany on the head.

“Uh sex is gonna have to wait apparently as part of a team bonding exercise Mr Shue has organised a boys vs girl and Jude game of dodgeball.” Quinn says

“I hate dodgeball.” Rachel says

“We’ll protect you baby.” Santana says

In the gym

“Guys I don’t know the rules of American dodgeball. What are the rules?” Jude asks

“Just try not to die and kill the boys.” Santana says

“But I don’t wanna kill my husband.” Jude says

“Then we’ll kill Fynn just kill everyone else.” Santana says

As the dodgeball game begins Jude plays like an animal with Santana and Brittany “this is awesome!” Jude yells

“Told you you’d enjoy it!” Santana yells

“Who knew you were so nimble?” Brittany says

“I didn’t!” Jude yells as they do synchronised triple flips dodging the balls. “I’ve got a plan!” Jude yells

“Which is?” Santana asks

“Just follow my lead! Brittany, Quinn and Santana throw me in the air!” Jude yells, taking a run up and jumping off the girls hands, as they push Jude into the air Jude twists their body round and takes aim and throws the ball with all their might. Jude nails Finn in the chest and lands in a superhero landing pose, one leg outstretched and the other bent and one hand in the ground. “Whooooo!” Jude yells before standing up. “But I’ve fucked my knee I think.” Jude says limping over to the girls

“That cannot be legal.” Finn whines

“What! Where in the rules does it say they couldn’t throw me in the air? Although I’ve fucked my knee.” Jude asks

“Nowhere.” Santana says agreeing with Jude

“I have to agree the girls win.” Mr Shue says

“It’s a dirty and hollow victory.” Finn says

“I won by using the skill of my team to my advantage.” Jude says

“Whatever.” Finn says

“Sore loser.” Jude whispers to the girls. Then Finn goes flying at Jude but Jude sidesteps and sticks a foot out, tripping him up. “That’s what you get for attempting to attack someone with faster reflexes than you Finn.” Jude says walking away

“Boo yah.” Santana says high fiving Jude as the girls walk to the locker room

In the locker room

“What you did was brilliant.” Quinn says

“What? I just improvised and used my teams skills to win.” Jude says shrugging

“That was pretty smart.” Rachel says

“Thanks I remembered when Mr Incredible threw Elastigirl to save Jack-Jack from Syndrome. And I thought why not take the sky like Superman to win.” Jude says pulling off the T-Shirt

“It was brilliant either way.” Mercedes says

“You guys were all brilliant. Why are you all praising me?” Jude asks

“Because you won the game.” Rachel says

“But we wouldn’t have won if Santana, Quinn and Brittany hadn’t been so strong.” Jude says spraying on deodorant.

“Yeah it was pretty badass. Can I borrow that?” Brittany asks pointing to the deodorant in Jude’s hand

“Sure.” Jude says tossing it to her

“Thanks.” She says spraying it on before tossing it back

“It was an adrenaline rush though it was like being a freakin’ very long cloud with a dodgeball and pinpoint accuracy.” Jude says stuffing the deodorant back in the bag before pulling in jeans and a T-shirt before walking out. “I’ll see you girls back at home yeah?” Jude asks

“You don’t want a lift?” Quinn asks

“Nah I’ll walk.” Jude says

“See ya at home then.” Quinn says waving goodbye.

“I think he’s walking home because he’s fucked his knee.” Santana says

“I agree. He needs ice doesn’t he?” Rachel says

“Yes.” The girls say in unison


	6. Michael

“While I’m glad we won sectionals I’m kinda sad we’ve never done either of the Jackson siblings.” Jude says as they walk down the hall

“Yeah he’s right .” Santana says

“Yeah I mean Michael's music is about accepting yourself, that or an invisible monster that kills you in the night.” Jude says

“Yeh I’m happy that you're in your own skin again.” Santana says hugging Jude

“I feel powerful again, something I haven’t felt for a long time.” Jude says

“Hey guys. Everything okay?” Mr Shue asks as he walks down the hall

“Look, we hate that we missed a chance to do more Michael.” Jude says

“Yeah, I, get it I’ve been thinking about Regionals, and maybe we can do Michael again.”

“Well I for one know exactly what song we should start Michael week with.” Blaine tosses his bag on the floor and the intro to Wanna Be Starting Something plays

“I said you wanna be startin' somethin'  
You got to be startin' somethin'  
I said you wanna be startin' somethin'  
You got to be startin' somethin'”

“It's too high to get over (yeah, yeah)  
Your'e too low to get under (yeah, yeah)  
You're stuck in the middle (yeah, yeah)  
And the pain is thunder (yeah, yeah)  
It's too high to get over (yeah, yeah)  
Your'e too low to get under (yeah, yeah)  
You're stuck in the middle (yeah, yeah)  
And the pain is thunder (yeah, yeah)”

“I took my baby to the doctor with a fever  
But nothing he found  
By the time this hit the street  
They said she had a breakdown  
Someone's always tryin' to start my baby cryin'  
Talkin', squealin', lyin'  
Sayin' you just wanna be startin' somethin'  
I said you wanna be startin' somethin'  
You got to be startin' somethin'  
I said you wanna be startin' somethin'  
You got to be startin' somethin'”

“It's too high to get over (yeah, yeah)  
Too low to get under (yeah, yeah)  
You're stuck in the middle (yeah, yeah)  
And the pain is thunder (yeah, yeah)  
It's too high to get over (yeah, yeah)  
Too low to get under (yeah, yeah)  
You're stuck in the middle (yeah, yeah)  
And the pain is thunder (yeah, yeah)”

“You're a vegetable (You're a vegetable)  
You're a vegetable (You're a vegetable)  
Still they hate you (Still they hate you)  
You're a vegetable (You're a vegetable)  
You're just a buffet (You're just a buffet)  
You're a vegetable (You're a vegetable)  
They eat off of you (They eat off of you)  
You're a vegetable”

“Lift your head up high and scream out to the world  
I know I am someone, and let the truth unfurl  
No one can hurt you now because you know what's true  
Yes, I believe in me, so do believe in you”

“Help me sing it  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa”

“Help me sing it babe  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa”

“Sing it to the world, sing it out loud  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa”

“Help me sing it  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa”

“Help me sing it  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa”

“Sing it to the world  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa”

“Okay favourite Michael Jackson memory. Go.”

“When I was one my mom showed me the VHS tape of his Motown special, and when he moonwalked across the stage for the first time in history I uttered my first words. “Hot damn.’” Artie says

“I owe the king of pop a deep debt of gratitude. He’s the first one to pull off a sequined military jacket, long before one Kurt Hummel made it iconic.”

“I have to be honest I never really got him.” Rachel says

“And we are no longer on speaking terms” Artie said looking over the top of his glasses. 

“No, I think he’s an amazing performer, but I’ve never really gotten what he’s about.”

“Rachel, he is best friends with Liza Minnelli and Liz Taylor.” 

“No all I’m saying is that I-I just … I haven’t connected with home the way I connected with the likes of Barbara or either of the Stephens. Sondheim. Schwartz”

“I’d throw this mocha in your face but i love you too much to ever hurt you.” Santana said with a hint of softness in her voice 

“Okay, but just, since you guys are so jazzed about him, I think it’s a good idea.” 

“Well that might not be the best idea. Hey Blaine Santana Brittany hello everyone else” Sebastian siad walking over to the groups table

“Does he live here or something? Seriously you are always here.” Kurt said not looking at Sebastian

“Why don’t you think that’s a good idea?” Artie asked

“Because we're doing MJ for regionals. You see Warblers drew first position, so as soon as I heard what your plant was I changed our setlist accordingly.”

“I’m sorry how… how did you hear?” Rachel said setting her coffee cup down on the table a little more forceful than intended

“Uh, Blaine told me this morning. I just called for a tip on how to get red wine out of my blazer piping and he would not stop going on about it.”

“I may have mentioned it.” Blaine states quietly

“How often do you talk?” Kurt asks in an accusatory tone

“Oh my god, hey Kurt. I didn’t recognise you. You are wearing your boy clothes for once.” Sebastian says with utter malice

“Alright think you’ve overstayed your welcome Santana said before Brittany pulled her back down by the back of her jacket

“Alright before I go here what you should know. I am captain of the Warblers now, and I’m tired of playing nice.” He says before he gives a sickly sweet smile 

“There has to be some kind of show choir competition committee we can complain to.”

“What happened?” Jude asks

“So the Warblers pilfered our Michael which mm mm not okay” Artie said rolling in

“I’m not exactly comfortable with Blaine in the room. Clearly once a Warbler, always a Warbler.”

“Uh, wh-what?” Blaine stuttered out

“Dude you told them what we were gonna do. You’re like a modern day Egg Benedict. He’s on notice as far as I’m concerned.”

“We should all be on notice. I mean, next Vocal Adrenaline, the Warblers are the best Glee Club in the state, and for a lot of us this is our last shot at a championship, so we should stop complaining about the Warblers and figure how to beat them.” Finn said

“Couldn’t have said it better myself, Finn. I’m less worried about our setlist right now and more interested in getting us in the right mindset to crush those guys.” Mr Shue said as he walks up to the board and writes WWMJD? on it “and that is why our lesson for the week is What Would Michael Jackson Do?”

“He’d fight back. He’d say Regionals is ours, MJ is ours, and if they want it they can pry it from our sequinned gloved hand.”

“Mm-hmm. Straight up. In 1983 MTV refused to air his ‘Billie Jean’ video. What’d he do? He fought back. They aired it and the Thriller album sold an additional ten million copies.”

“That’s right.” Mr Shue said

“I know what Michael would do. I think he would take it to the streets.” Blaine said pulling out a black jacket out of his bag

Santana and Blaine stand with their backs to a parking column they pull their hoods up as the Warblers walk in “Well we’re here.” Sebastian said with swagger that he doesn’t have

“We got something to settle.” Blaine said crossing his arms “both of us wanna use MJ but only one can.”

“So we’re having Jackson-off Nick at Nite. Winner gets the King of Pop for Regionals.”

“What is against the two of you?” Sebastian chuckles “you really think you’re that bad? That what they teach you at that little public school of yours?” He leers 

“It’s time to see who’s bad.” Blaine says smirking Santana snaps her fingers as the rest of New Directions come out of the shadows. Blaine and Santana pull down their hoods

[Artie:]  
“Your butt is mine  
Gonna tell you right  
Just show your face  
In broad daylight  
I'm telling you  
On how I feel  
Gonna hurt your mind  
Don't shoot to kill  
Come on, Come on,  
Lay it on me  
All right”

[Sebastian:]  
“I'm giving you  
On the count of three  
To show your stuff  
Or let it be  
I'm telling you  
Just watch your mouth  
I know your game  
What you're about”

[Blaine:]  
“Well they say the sky's the limit  
And to me that's really true  
But my friend you have seen nothin'  
Just wait 'till I get through”

Santana and The New Directions  
Because I'm bad, I'm bad - come on  
(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it  
(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad - come on, you know  
(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
And the whole world has to answer right now  
Just to tell you once again,  
Who's bad?”

[Sebastian:]  
“The word is out  
You're doin' wrong  
Gonna lock you up  
Before too long”

[Artie:]  
“Your lyin' eyes  
Gonna tell you right  
So listen up  
Don't make a fight,  
Your talk is cheap  
You're not a man  
You're throwin' stones  
To hide your hands”

[Blaine:]  
“Well they say the sky's the limit  
And to me that's really true  
But my friend you have seen nothin'  
Just wait 'till I get through”

Santana and The New Directions  
“Because I'm bad, I'm bad - come on  
(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it  
(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad - come on, you know  
(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
And the whole world has to answer right now  
Just to tell you once again,  
Who's bad?”

“Woo! Woo! Woo!”

[Blaine:]  
“We can change the world tomorrow  
This could be a better place  
If you don't like what I'm sayin'  
Then won't you slap my face”

[Santana and The New Directions:]  
“You know I'm bad, I'm bad - come on  
(Bad, bad - really, really bad)  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it - you know it  
(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
You know, you know, you know - come on  
(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
And the whole world has to answer right now  
(And the whole world has to answer right now)  
Just to tell you  
(Just to tell you once again)”

“You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it  
(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
You know I'm bad - you know - hoo!  
(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
You know I'm bad - I'm bad - you know it, you know  
(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
And the whole world has to answer right now  
(And the whole world has to answer right now)  
Just to tell you once again...  
(Just to tell you once again...)  
Who's bad?”

As the song ends Sebastian tries to throw a slushie at Kurt but Blaine jumps in the way everyone gasps and Kurt bends over Blaine as he cries out in pain.

The next morning

“Kurt how is he?” Rachel asks

“It’s his right eye, his cornea is deeply scratched and he’ll need surgery.” Kurt says walking in

“In all my years as a teacher and student, I have never known a slushie to do that kind of damage.”

“That’s ‘cause it wasn’t a normal slushie Mr Shue. There was stuff in it, like rocks or something. He wanted to do that damage.” Jude says. “I saw it with my own eyes.” 

“I mean unless you have proof that he tampered with the slushees the police aren’t willing to get involved”

“Sebastian is evil, he needs to be expelled.”

“Look Figgins and I spoke to Dalton's headmaster. They are opening up an investigation. So, guys I’m telling you, please let the system handle this one.”

“No Dalton's old school Mr Shue they’re not gonna turn their back on one of their own we need payback.”

“An eye for an eye” Mike says

“No, I have a zero tolerance policy for violence, of any kind. That is not how we do things around here.” Me Shue says forcefully but calmly

“No we sing and that's all we ever do.”

“Do you wanna get disqualified from Regionals?” Mr Shue shouts at Artie

“I don’t give a damn about Regionals!” Artie shouts back at Mr Shue. “What do you expect from us we’re people I know the rest of the world may not see us like that but when they tease us and throw stuff at us and toss us in dumpsters and tell us we’re nothing but losers with stupid dreams it freaking hurts. And we’re supposed to turn the other cheek and be the bigger man by telling ourselves that those dreams and how hard we work make us better than them. But it gets pretty damn hard to win when they always get to win.”

“I get how upsetting this is for you.”

“No you don’t, and give me any of that ‘it gets better’ crap because I’m not interested in it getting better. I want it to be better like right now. I wanna hurt them the way they hurt us no, worse. I want them to feel my pain because frankly that's all I have left to give.”

“Artie, take a break.” Mr Shue says calmly “we’ll be here when you get back.”

Everyone sits there as Artie has a fantasy

“Artie, Artie”

“I think I better roll away.”

Santana walks down the hallway and see Kurt sitting in an empty classroom 

“Hey what are you doing here?” Santana asks

“Trying to keep the flames from shooting out of the side of my face.”

“Well that outfit isn’t helping but from one queer to another I have a plan”

“I agree with Artie. I'm tired of being stepped on all the time. I take a lot of crap from a lot of people, but I refuse to take it from Sebastian the criminals chipmunk, so I’ve been sitting here for the past hour, making a list of ways to get back at him.”

“So you wanna hear my plan now?”

“Yeah.” 

“Follow me have you ever seen the video for smooth criminal”

Santana walk into the Dalton auditorium dressed like Michael Jackson in the smooth criminal video the sound of her footsteps could be heard as they walked in

“Let me do the talking. Hey Andrew McCarthy. Don’t know if you heard but Blaine may lose an eye the same Blaine who was besties with most of you not 4 months ago.”

“Wait are you serious? Is he gonna be okay?” Trent says with a worried look on his face

“Well sure if he doesn’t care about seeing in 3D”

“Trent I got this. Bummer about Blaine, he was pretty but he shouldn’t have gotten in the way that slushie was meant for Kurt.”

“You may look like the villain out of cheesy ‘80’s high school movies but you should know I’m fully prepared to go all Danny LaRusso on your ass. Admit you put something in that slushie. What was it, Glass? Asphalt?

“Red dye number 6” Sebastian replies smugly

“You’re a liar” Santana says

“She questioned my honor. I demand satisfaction in Warbler traditions”

“You wanna have a duel? Cello guys can you hang back for a second? I’m gonna need you for this one.”

“Everyone else clear out. I don’t want you to see me make a girl cry.”

“Let’s just keep this on point.” The cello guys begin playing Smooth Criminal.

[Sebastian:]  
Uh, as he came into the window  
It was the sound of a crescendo, uh!  
He came into her apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!  
She ran underneath the table  
He could see she was unable  
So she ran into the bedroom  
She was struck down  
It was her doom  
Annie are you OK?

[Santana:]  
So, Annie are you OK?

[Sebastian:]  
Are you OK, Annie?

[Santana:]  
Annie are you OK?

[Sebastian:]  
So, Annie are you OK?

[Santana:]  
Are you OK, Annie?

[Sebastian:]  
Annie are you OK?

[Santana:]  
So, Annie are you OK?

[Sebastian:]  
Are you OK, Annie?

[Santana:]  
Annie are you OK?

[Sebastian:]  
So, Annie are you OK?

[Santana and Sebastian:]  
Are you OK, Annie?  
Annie are you OK?  
Will you tell us that you're OK ([Sebastian:] uh!)  
There's a sign in the window  
That he struck you - A crescendo Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet ([Sebastian:] uh!)  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom

[Sebastian:]  
Annie are you OK?

[Santana:]  
So, Annie are you OK?

[Sebastian:]  
Are you OK Annie?

[Santana:]  
Annie are you OK?

[Sebastian:]  
So, Annie are you OK?

[Santana:]  
Are you OK Annie?

[Sebastian:]  
Annie are you OK?

[Santana:]  
So, Annie are you OK?

[Santana and Sebastian:]  
Are you OK Annie?

[Sebastian:]  
You've been hit by

[Santana:]  
You've been hit by

[Santana and Sebastian:]  
A Smooth Criminal

[Sebastian:]  
So they came into the outway  
It was Sunday - What a black day, uh!  
Mouth to mouth resuscitation  
Sounding heartbeats - Intimidations  
Annie are you OK?

[Santana:]  
So, Annie are you OK?

[Sebastian:]  
Are you OK Annie?

[Santana:]  
Annie are you OK?

[Sebastian:]  
So, Annie are you OK?

[Santana:]  
Are you OK Annie?

[Sebastian:]  
Annie are you OK?

[Santana:]  
So, Annie are you OK?

[Sebastian:]  
Are you OK Annie?

[Santana:]  
Annie are you OK?

[Sebastian:]  
So, Annie are you OK?

[Sebastian and Santana:]  
Annie are you OK?  
Will you tell us that you're OK  
There's a sign in the window  
That he struck you - A crescendo Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom

Annie are you OK?  
Are you OK Annie?

[Sebastian:]  
You've been hit by

[Santana:]  
You've been struck by

[Santana and Sebastian:]  
A Smooth Criminal

[Santana (Sebastian):]  
I don't know!  
(Annie are you OK, Will you tell us, that you're OK)  
I don't know!  
(There's a sign in the window)  
I don't know!  
(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)  
I don't know!  
(He came into your apartment)  
I don't know!  
(Left bloodstains on the carpet)  
I don't know why baby!  
(Then you ran into the bedroom)  
I don't know!  
(You were struck down)  
(It was your doom - Annie!)  
(Annie are you OK?)  
Dang, gone it - Baby!  
(Will you tell us, that you're OK)  
Dang, gone it - Baby!  
(There's a sign in the window)  
Dang, gone it - baby!  
(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)  
Hoo! Hoo!  
(He came into your apartment)  
Dang, gone it!  
(Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
(Then you ran into the bedroom)  
Dang gone it!  
(You were struck down)  
(It was your doom - Annie!)

[Sebastian:]  
You've been hit by

[Santana and Sebastian:]  
You've been struck by

A Smooth Criminal

“Now tell me the truth, what did you put in that slushie?”

“Rock salt. But it’s okay.” He says plain and simple

“How is it okay? I just told that Bliane may to have to have surgery”

“It’s okay because I didn’t put any in this one .” He said as he slushies her

“Quickly before Mr Shue gets here, come on.” Everyone race’s in as Santana shuts the door “we’ve got the Warblers right where we want them.” Santana says as she takes her hair out a high pony “and because he’s the smoothest criminal I know Artie was able to find a spy store that sells top secret surveillance equipment.”

“Not top secret. I just got a tape recorder from OfficeMax.”

“Okay, okay whatever. In any case I tape it to my underboob when I went to Dalton and I when I went I got this.” she says, playing back the tape of Sebastian admitting there was rock salt in the slushie that almost blinded Blaine. “Please if I’d taped it to my junk I’d never have heard the end of it.”

The Warblers walk into the auditorium “nice of you to show.” Artie says

“Is whatever this gonna take long?” Sebastian asked with a snobbish voice “I can’t stand the stench of public schools.” 

“It won’t take long and all you have to do is sit and listen.” Quinn says

“We’re not doing Michael for Regionals.” Artie says in a level tone of voice

“I didn’t think you surrendered that easily.”

“We’re tired of the fighting and the back stabbin. We’re show choirs. We’re supposed to be supportive of each other.” Jude says

“This is what we call taking the high road which I was shocked to find out has nothing to do with marijuana” Puck says

“Just cause you’re doing Michael doesn’t mean you understand Michael.” Artie says

“And you freaks do?”

“Yes. And we’re about to show you.” Jude says

Jude starts playing a rapid riff on the guitar

[Artie & Jude:]  
“Ouh!  
Ouh!”

[Artie:]  
“I took my baby  
On a saturday bang  
Boy is that girl with you  
Yes we're one and the same”

[Rachel:]  
“Now I believe in miracles  
And a miracle  
Has happened tonight  
Hee!  
Ah!”

[Santana and Artie with New Directions:]  
“But, if  
You're thinkin'  
About my baby  
It don't matter if you're   
Black or white”

[Kurt:]  
“Whoo!  
They print my message  
In the saturday sun  
I had to tell them  
I ain't second to none”

[Mercedes:]  
“And I told about equality  
And it's true  
Either”

[Mercedes and Santana:]  
“You're wrong  
Or you're right”

[Santana:]  
“Whoo!  
Ahh!”

[Rachel and Santana with New Directions:]  
“But, if  
You're thinkin'  
About my baby  
It don't matter if you're  
Black or white”

[Rachel:]  
“Hee!”

[Kurt:]  
“Don't babe!”

[Rachel:]  
“Hehe!”

[Santana and Rachel:]  
“I am tired of this devil  
I am tired of this stuff  
I am tired of this business  
Sew when the  
Going gets rough  
I ain't scared of  
Your brother  
I ain't scared of no sheets  
I ain't scared of nobody  
Girl when the  
Goin' gets mean”

[Artie:]  
“Protection  
For gangs, clubs,  
And nations  
Causing grief in  
Human relations  
It's a turf war  
On a global scale  
I'd rather hear both sides  
Of the tale  
See, it's not about races  
Just places  
Faces  
Where your blood  
Comes from  
Is where your space is  
I've seen the bright  
Get duller  
I'm not going to spend  
My life being a color”

[Kurt:]  
“Don't tell me you agree with me  
When I saw you  
Kicking dirt in my eye”

[Santana and Rachel with New Directions:]  
“But, if  
You're thinkin'  
About my baby  
It don't matter if you're  
Black or white  
I said if  
You're thinkin' of  
Being my baby  
It don't matter if you're  
Black or white  
I said if  
You're thinkin' of  
Being my brother  
It don't matter if you're  
Black or white”

All the warblers get you on stage with New Directions

[Santana:]  
“Yeah yeah yeah!”

[Rachel:]  
“Whoo!  
Black or white!”

[Santana, Artie and Rachel with New Directions:]  
“It's black, it's white  
It's tough for you to get by  
It's black, it's white, whoo  
It's tough for you to get by  
It's black, it's white  
([Santana:] Yeah yeah yeah!)  
It's tough for you to get by  
([Rachel:] Black or white!)  
It's black , it's white, whoo  
It's tough for you to get by  
It's black, it's white, whoo  
([Santana:] C'mon!)  
It's black, it's white, whoo  
([Santana:] Aah)  
([ND:] Yeah! Yeah! Yeah)  
It's tough for you to get by  
It's black, it's white, whoo  
It's tough for you to get by  
([ND:] Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!)  
([Artie:] Oouh!)”

“You see I could call the cops or your headmaster and get you kicked out or even arrested for assaulting Blaine with that slushie.”

“All of this would be just awfully terrifying if you had any proof whatsoever.” 

“You mean like you on tape admitting to it?” Santana says before gasping

“But you know what? It just wouldn’t be as much winning Regionals if you weren’t there to suffer the agony of defeat.” Kurt says tossing that tape to Sebastian who caught it

“At least now all your teammates get to know exactly what kind of guy you are.”

“Now get the hell out of our auditorium.” Artie says

After school

“I can’t believe that Sebastian tried to blind Bliane.” Santana says climbing into the car

“Me either.” Rachel says

“I think Kurt put it best Sebastian the Criminal Chipmunk.” Quinn says as they all chuckle

“He does look like a chipmunk.” Brittany says

“I have to show you girls something.” Rachel says reaching into her backpack and pulling out a white envelope.

“You got in?” Quinn asks

“I’m a finalist!” Rachel squeals

“That’s amazing Rach. I knew you could do it worrying over nothing.” Brittany says kissing her

“Hey hey no sex on my back seats.” Santana says putting into gear

“That can wait till we get home.” Quinn says flicking on the radio


	7. Heart

“Happy Valentine’s Day babes.” Santana says producing three cards

“We agreed on no gifts.” Rachel says

“We said no gifts not no cards.” Santana argues

“Technically she’s right.” Brittany says

“To my beautiful girlfriend who I love dearly. Meet me at Breadstixs and try not to get mono this time.” Quinn says reading the card aloud

“You know cause you all got mono Valentine’s Day last year.” Santana says

“Yes that was an eventful few weeks.” Rachel says

“Okay everybody let’s hear it for love! Your assignment for Valentine’s week is to find and perform the greatest love songs. Now Regionals is next week, and we still need to raise $250 for costumes and hair spray. If any student gives ten dollars we will sing these ‘worlds greatest love songs’ to their valentine or the case of Faberrittana valentines. We will serenade each classroom...” Mr Shue says

“Aww you used our ship name Mr Shue. But classrooms really after what happened last time?” Rachel questions

“What happened last time?” Rory asks

“Well let me recount. Oh yes they threw food at us and the teacher threw a shoe at my husband!” Jude yells

“So you guys are pretty hated here.” Rory says

“Yes Sugar?” Mr Shue says ignoring the others

“Here’s a spoonful of Sugar for you all: don’t sweat the small stuff, and it’s all small stuff when you’re rich. So here you go.” Sugar says handing mr Shue a check for $250 

“Uh Sugar I can't take that.” Mr Shue says

“Take it!” Kurt snaps

“Okay. Everyone give it up for Sugar for paying for our FinalNet and cumberbunds!” Mr Shue says

“I love the sound of applause even if I have to buy it. “Okay everyone look under your chairs. Except you Artie. Your chair kept moving so I hid you surprise in the waste basket.” Sugar says

“Sugar these aren’t gonna, like, explode or something are they?” Jude asks holding it at arms length.

“I found mine ten minutes ago.” Puck says

“V day is my fave day ever and to help me celebrate my daddy’s throwing me a huge ridic party at Breadstixs. And I’m naming it the Sugar Shack. And you have to bring a date. No single people there sad and boring and don’t exist in my world.” Sugar says

“Well that’s me and Fynn sorted.” Jude says

“Yeah and me and Tina.” Mike says

“Yeah and us.” Santana says gesturing to her girlfriends

“I’m so in love every single day of my life.” Quinn says planting a sloppy kiss on Santana cheek then Santana moans. She looks down to see Rachel sucking on her neck. “Babe I thought we agreed no hickeys at school.” Santana says

“Sorry I couldn’t help myself.” Rachel says, smirking. 

“Oh come on okay who stole my concealer? Rachel!” Santana yells as Rachel screams and runs out the room.

“I didn’t take it!” Rachel yells over and over again as Santana chase her through the halls

“I’m joking I’m not gonna kill you. But that is really noticeable and I’d like to make it to Valentine’s Day with my head still attached to my neck. So give me my concealer.” Santana growls

“Wow angry Santana is hot as fuck.” Rachel says groaning. “You know what fuck perfect attendance you three take me home and fuck me into next year.” Rachel whispers into Santana’s ear

“Much obliged.” Brittany says

“Artie 4 wheels on the floor please.” Mr Shue says

“Guys Valentine’s Day is rapidly approaching. So if you’ll excuse me. I got some sugary sweet game to spit. Give me a beat Fynn.” Artie says

“Much as you blame yourself  
You can’t be blamed for the way that you feel  
Had no example of a love  
That was even remotely real  
How can you understand something that you never had  
If you let me I can help you out with all of that”

“Let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself.  
Let me love you  
I know your trouble  
Don’t be afraid, oh, I can help”

“Let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself.  
Let me love you  
A heart of numbness  
Gets brought to life  
I’ll take you there”

“I can see the pain behind your eyes  
It’s been there for quite awhile  
I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile  
I would like to show you what true love can really do”

“Let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself.  
Let me love you  
I know your trouble  
Don’t be afraid, oh, I can help”

“Let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself.  
Let me love you  
A heart of numbness  
Is brought to life  
I’ll take you there”

“Let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself.  
Let me love you  
I know your trouble  
Don’t be afraid, oh, I can help”

“That’s all you need, baby.” Artie says as the song finishes

“Wheel me to class, baby.” Sugar says

“Ladies I got you all something.” Rachel says

“Hey we agreed no gifts otherwise did have gotten Lord Tubbington cat liposuction.” Santana says

“This isn’t for Valentine’s Day I got promise rings for us.” Rachel says pulling out 4 ring boxes

“But why?” Quinn asks

“Well Santana and I are going off to New York in a few months and I want us to make a promise that even if it doesn’t work out in New York for either of us we will always have the other two to come back to.” Rachel says

“I promise.” The girls says

“Excuse me are you Miss Rachel Berry Miss Santana Lopez and Miss Quinn Fabray?” Mercedes asks

“Yes why?” Rachel asks back

“Well we’re a portion of the God Squad, and we’re here to deliver a vocal Valentine from one Brittany S. Pierce.” Mercedes explains

“This thing called love  
I just can't handle it  
This thing called love  
I must get round to it  
I ain't ready  
Crazy little thing called love”

“This thing (this thing) called love (called love)  
It cries (like a baby) in a cradle all night  
It swings (ooh, ooh), it jives (ooh, ooh)  
It shakes all over like a jelly fish,  
I kinda like it  
Crazy little thing called love”

“There goes my babies  
They knows how to rock-n-roll  
They drives me crazy  
They gives me hot and cold fever  
They leave me in a cool, cool sweat”

Then Brittany appears guitar in hand sunglasses and leather jacket on as she slides down the handrail

“Is that?” Quinn says

“Brittany?” Santana and Rachel say

“I gotta be cool, relax, get hip  
Get on my tracks  
Take a back seat, hitch-hike  
And take a long ride on my motorbike  
Until I'm ready  
Crazy little thing called love”

“I gotta be cool, relax, get hip  
And get on my tracks  
Take a back seat, hitch-hike  
And take a long ride on my motorbike  
Until I'm ready (Ready Brittany)  
Crazy little thing called love”

“This thing called love  
I just can't handle it  
This thing called love  
I must get round to it  
I ain't ready”

“Happy Valentine’s Day ladies love Brittany S. Pierce.” Mercedes says

“That was so sweet.” Rachel says

“So you guys are a Christian group but you still play for us. I thought gays weren’t allowed in Christianity.” Santana says

“Well love is love that’s what Jesus taught.” Joe hart says

“Awesome then Sugar Shack Valentine’s Day vocal valentine for my sweet lovely girlfriends.” Santana says giving Sam $10

“Okay what song do you want us to sing?” Mercedes asks

“Can you feel the love tonight? By Elton John from the Lion King.” Santana whispers in her ear

“Look what I just found in my locker!” Kurt says holding up a card. “Bee mine forever from your Secret Honey.” Kurt says reading the card aloud. “I swear Blaine is so romantic.” Kurt continues holding the card to his chest.

“Brittany Rachel that’s enough.” Mr Shue says splitting the two apart

“Are you sure you didn’t put superglue on your lips?” Quinn asks

“No why?” Brittany asks

“Because Rach was literally stuck to them.” Santana jokes

“Everyone sit down listen up. Rory has the floor.” Mr Shue says

“I’ve been trying to get my student visa extended, so I can spend my junior year at McKinley, but I just found out my request was turned down. So when the school year ends, I’ll have to go back to Ireland. I miss my family so much, but you guys have become my second family. This song reminds me of you guys and … how much I’ve grown to love each and every single one of you, and how thankful I am that you’ve made a place, 3,000 miles away from Ireland, feel like home.” Rory says

“Another summer day   
Has come and gone away   
In Paris and Rome   
But I wanna go home   
Mmmmmmm”

“May be surrounded by   
A million people I   
Still feel all alone   
I just wanna go home   
Oh, I miss you, you know”

“And I’ve been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you   
Each one a line or two   
“I’m fine baby, how are you?”   
Well I would send them but I know that it’s just not enough   
My words were cold and flat   
And you deserve more than that”

“Another aeroplane   
Another sunny place   
I’m lucky, I know   
But I wanna go home   
Mmmm, I’ve got to go home”

“Let me go home   
I’m just too far from where you are   
I wanna come home”

“And I feel just like I’m living someone else’s life   
It’s like I just stepped outside   
When everything was going right   
And I know just why you could not   
Come along with me   
'Cause this was not your dream   
But you always believed in me”

“Another winter day has come   
And gone away   
In even Paris and Rome   
And I wanna go home   
Let me go home”

“And I’m surrounded by   
A million people I   
Still feel all alone   
Oh, let me go home   
Oh, I miss you, you know”

“Let me go home   
I’ve had my run   
Baby, I’m done   
I gotta go home”

“Let me go home   
It will all be all right   
I’ll be home tonight   
I’m coming back home”

Everyone claps. “Rory … I feel worse for you than I do for Artie. Will you be my date for Valentine’s Day?” Sugar asks

“It would be an honour.” Rory says they hug

“Come on San’ what song did you choose?” Brittany begs

“I’m not tell you.” Santana says

“But…” Brittany says

“No buts you’ll find out at the Sugar Shack you can hide Crazy Little Thing from us and then expect me to tell you what I’ve chosen.” Santana says

“You’re no fun ‘Tana.” Brittany grumbles

“That’s half the battle.” Santana says winking at the girls

Always love you

“Testing. Testing. Testing. Testing. What up McKinley.” Sugar says into the mic as the girls feed each other chocolates. Everyone cheers and whoops “welcome to the Sugar Shack! Okay everyone look under your chairs except you Artie. Yours is in the potted plant behind you. Attached to a Hickory Hills cheese heart are gift certificates worth $200 each for Bed, Bath and Beyond, Panda Express, and Lima Malls Swatch Watch kiosk.” Sugar says more cheer and applause. “I would like to thank my daddy for making tonight possible. And P.S he is not in the Mafia. And next up give up for the God Squad.” Sugar says

“Hi my name is Joe Santana Lopez asked me to sing for her girlfriends today and after thinking and praying about and after we assisted Brittany with her love song. I found an answer and it’s yes love is love no matter who many hearts it contains. This for Rachel Quinn and Brittany from Santana.” Joe says

“There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you”

“And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far”

“And can you feel the love tonight?  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best”

“There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours”

“And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far”

“And can you feel the love tonight?  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best”

“It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best”

The girls slow dance as the god squad sing and then share several passionate kisses

“Okay everyone it’s time for my extra special guest, back from the dead and cute and compact as ever!” Sugar yells pointing to the guy by the door who turns around and reveals it to be Blaine

“Happy Valentine’s Day everybody! This song is dedicated to all the lovers in the room no matter how big your relationship or your heart is.” Blaine says wiping off the heart shaped eye patch to reveal to a healed eye

[Blaine:]  
“If you see a faded sign at the side of the road that says  
'15 miles to the”

[Mercedes:]  
“Love shack', love shack, yeah, yeah  
I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway”

[Mercedes with Rachel and Brittany:]  
“Lookin' for the love getaway, headed for the love getaway”

[Blaine:]  
“I got me a car, it's as big as a whale ([The Girls:] Love getaway)  
And we're headin' on down to the love shack ([The Girls:] Love getaway)  
I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20 ([The Girls:] Love getaway)  
So hurry up and bring your jukebox money”

[Mercedes with Rachel and Brittany:]  
“The love shack is a little old place  
Where we can get together  
Love shack, baby  
([Blaine:] A love shack, baby)  
Love shack, baby, love shack  
Love shack, baby, love shack”

[Kurt:]  
“Hop in my Chrysler, it's as big as a whale  
And it's about to set sail  
I got me a car, it seats about 20  
So come on and bring your jukebox [With Santana on Show Version:] money”

[Mercedes with Rachel and Brittany:]  
“The love shack is a little old place ([Mercedes:] little old place)  
Where we can get together  
Love shack, baby  
([Blaine:] A love shack, baby)  
([Mercedes:] oh oh)  
Love shack, baby, love shack ([Mercedes:] oh oh)  
Love shack, baby, love shack ([Mercedes:] Love shack, baby, love)”

[Rachel and Brittany:]  
“Bang, bang, bang, on the door, baby  
([Blaine:] Knock a little louder Sugar)  
Bang bang bang,on the door, baby  
([Blaine:] I can't hear you)  
Bang, bang  
([Blaine:] On the door, baby)  
Bang, bang  
([Blaine:] On the door)  
Bang, bang   
([Blaine:] On the door, baby)  
Bang, bang”

[Blaine:]  
“You're WHAT?”

[Kurt:]  
“Tiiiiiiiiin roof!, RUSTED.”

[Mercedes:]  
“Love shack!”

[Rachel and Brittany with Mercedes:]  
“Love shack, baby, love shack ([Mercedes:] yeah)  
Love shack, baby, love shack ([Mercedes:] Love shack)  
([Blaine:] Love baby that's where it's at, yeah)  
([Blaine:] Love baby that's where it's at)  
Love shack, baby, love shack ([Mercedes:] Love shack)  
([Blaine:] Huggin' and a kissin')  
Love shack, baby, love shack ([Mercedes:] Baby, love shack...)  
([Blaine:] Dancin' and a lovin' at the love shack)”

As the song finishes each couple in the Sugar Shack kisses passionately

“I had the best night ever.” Brittany says as they cuddle after the night out

“Did you really mean that song?” Rachel asks

“Every word baby girl.” Santana answers she goes quiet for a moment. Before she says. “I love you girls.”

“We love you too baby.” The girls says in unison


	8. On My Way

“You know what screw it. Jude Fynn with me. I’m leaving this classroom and I’m gonna beat that punk Sebastian's ass!” Santana yells looking at the fake nudes of her and Brittany

“”Santana chill.” Mr Shue says

“I’m not gonna chill. I’m done chilling. I was chill when he nearly blinded Blaine no. Now is the time for action.” Santana says

“The official show choir rule book states that ‘any real or perceived threat of violence, vandalism or humiliation we’ll be met with a swift unquestioned disqualification of the threatening parties with extreme prejudice’. It’s right here. Page 73 bylaw 15 section six article 44.” Artie says reading the rule

“Guys I've contacted the headmaster of Dalton.” Mr Shue says

“Yes because they were so helpful when Sebastian almost blinded Blaine. Dalton's old school they protect their own and as long as there is no evidence then they can’t scoop him up for it.” Jude says

“None of this matters anyway. We’re not gonna let him beat us like this. I’m going to perform at Regionals.” Rachel says

“Even if he’s gonna post photos of Britt and I on the internet?” Santana asks

“‘Tana I’m not gonna negotiate with terrorists.” Rachel answers

“If someone posted a picture of me like that I’d probably kill myself.” Sugar says

“Twice to be sure I was dead.” Rory adds

“Look you guys are gonna have to learn to deal with this. The more successful you get the more people are gonna sling garbage at you. They’re gonna love to tear you down.” Mr Shue reasons

“I can’t believe you would do that to me.” Santana says

“I’m dating both of you. Don’t you think Quinn and I are gonna suffer the consequences as well?” Rachel asks

“So babe you wouldn’t mind if I want and knock together a photo if I went and made a photo like this of you?” Santana asks

“Look, our future depends on us winning Regionals. It’ll help me towards my NYADA application.” Rachel says

“Hope you get in.” Santana says walking out

While Santana is crying in the toilets she hears vomiting in one of the stalls. “Is somebody in there?” She calls out. More retching is heard. Santana starts kicking doors in until the one from the end contains Rachel. “Rachel why are you vomiting?” She asks rubbing her back and holding her hair up

“I think I’m pregnant.” She says crying her eyes out

“Oh baby. Are you sure?” Santana asks

“I haven’t done a test but I think so.” Rachel says dabbing her mouth and eyes

“What are you gonna do?” She asks tentatively

“I don’t know.” Rachel answers

“When are you gonna take a test?” Santana asks

“Tomorrow. After school.” Rachel says.“Come with me and buy with me?” She then asks

“Of course.” Santana answers hugging her

At the Lima Bean

Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Rachel, Jude, Fynn, Kurt and Blaine gather round the table where Sebastian is sitting. “Let me break it down for you from one bitch to another. All of this vicious underhanded crap has got to stop.” Santana says sitting down

“Exactly. That's why I called you here. First of all … Blaine I am sorry about your eye.” Sebastian says

“That means nothing to me.” Blaine says

“Just give me a chance. I have no excuse, other than a lame prank got completely out of control. Second, the fake nudes have all been destroyed. I want the Warblers to win fair and square. And we’re gonna take donations for Lady GaGa’s Born This Way Foundation. Win, lose or draw we’re gonna dedicate our performance to Dave Karofsky. I thought you might wanna join us.” Sebastian says

“Wait for the punch, you know it’s coming.” Kurt says to Blaine.

“No not this time. For too long I have treated everything like a big joke. It’s all fun and games…” Sebastian says

“Until Karofsky hangs himself or I throw myself off the roof of school.” Jude says, finishing his sentence.

Everyone’s in a circle in the auditorium in a circle as Mr Shue holds a jar of peanut butter. “Mr Shue why do you have a jar of peanut butter with only one spoon?” Mercedes asks

“Yeah there are 17 of us here, and I’m only comfortable sharing a spoon with about half of you.” Sugar says

“Well it’s come to my attention that our good friend Rory Flanagan has never tried peanut butter.” Mr Shue says. The entire Glee Club goes into uproar. “Rory if you don’t mind.” Mr Shue says standing up and giving him some peanut butter.

“Oh God… oh my god that’s the best thing I’ve ever tasted.” Rory says taking the jar from Mr Shue everyone laughs

“Mr. Schuester, while that was incredibly moving, it’s kind of been an emotional week for some of us.” Kurt says

“Mr Shue what’s the point of all this?” Finn asks

“The point is Rory just had a brand new experience, something as simple as peanut butter. You guys are young. I want you to promise me that, no matter how depressed you get, no matter how hopeless or alone you feel, you’ll try your best to imagine all of the amazing experiences you have ahead of you.” Mr Shue says

“Mr. Shue I know we’re a little dramatic sometimes but I don’t think anyone will ever consider taking their own life.” Mercedes says

“I did.” Jude says

“I did too.” Mr Shue says. “Junior year. That was a tough year. I cheated on my math midterm peeked at the answers of the guy next to me and the teacher saw me do it. They called my dad at his office, and he was coming to pick me up. How was I supposed to look him in the eye? I just kept picturing my dad so disappointed in me. So I walked up to the roof. I went right to the edge. One step and all the pain and humiliation would be over.” Mr Shue says

“Is that true?” Kurt asks

“That day, I promise you, it felt like it was the end of the world.” Mr Shue says

“Mr Shue if it’s alright I’d like to tell my story.” Jude says

“Go ahead.” Mr Shue says

“So about 24 hours before the commercial was set to air, that would out me forever Mr Shue Coach Sue and Kurt's dad called me into her office and showed me the commercial. I ran away crying and the girls chased me and we ended up on the roof. They took me back to Quinn’s house I went to the loo and puked before smashing a window and climbing out I ran away and ended up at the quarry now at this point I was feeling funny and I crashed and hit my head off a large sharp rock and when the girls found me I was half dead but they saved me.” Jude says

“Is that true honey?” Fynn asks

“Honestly when that commercial was shown to me it felt like Mr Shue and his maths test like the end of the world.” Jude says

“But do you know what? It wasn’t for either of me or Jude. You know for some of you getting caught cheating isn’t a big deal. But there’s something … everyone has something that might take them up to that edge. And look at all the things I would’ve missed out on. I would’ve never met you guys or Emma. I would’ve missed out on everything. So right now I want you all to say something that you’re looking forward to. Big things.” Mr Shue says

“Someday I want to earn enough money to buy my folks a new place, so they don’t ever have to go through losing their home again.” Sam says

“I’m most looking forward to meeting Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez’s love child.” Mercedes says everyone laughs

“I want to be there to see my kids take their first steps.” Artie says

“I want be there to see Sex and the City Part 3.” Sugar says

“Wow.” Mr Shue says as everyone laughs

“I’m sort of embarrassed to admit it, but I really do wanna graduate high school.” Puck says

“I’m gonna petition the army to change my dad’s dishonourably discharge status to an honourable one.” Finn says

“I’m looking forward to my own wedding when my kind of wedding is legal and watching Beth and her future brothers and sisters weddings as well.” Quinn says

“I’m looking forward to the day when my grandmother loves me again and wants to meet Beth and my three amazing girlfriends.” Santana says

“I’m looking forward to the day when I get to play Madison Square Gardens and Wembley with my amazing supportive husband and all our amazing friends.” Fynn says

“I’m looking forward to the day when my mother and family love me again.” Jude says

“I want Lord Tubbington to kick his Ecstasy addiction.” Brittany says Santana glares at anyone who dares to call Brittany stupid

“I am looking forward to marriage equality in all 50 states.” Blaine says

“I’m looking forward to the first time I dance at Carnegie Hall.” Mike says

“I’m looking forward to watching my dad make a difference in Congress.” Kurt says

“I’m looking forward to being friends with all of you for the rest of my life.” Rachel says

“I know this sounds silly, and the peanut butter really is amazing Mr. Shue, but do you know what I’m looking forward to? Winning at Regionals.” Rory says

“I just want a song.” Tina says

“I’ve been saving this song for an occasion such as this and now it’s time.” Jude says picking up a guitar and plugging it in and tuning it up. As Fynn sits down behind the drums and Rachel takes a spot on the piano Jude begins to sing. “Tonight  
I'm gonna have myself a real good time  
I feel alive  
And the world, I'll turn it inside out  
Yeah!  
I'm floating around  
In ecstasy”

“So don't stop me now, don't stop me  
'Cause I'm having a good time, having a good time”

“I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky  
Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity  
I'm a racing car passing by  
Like Lady Godiva  
I'm gonna go go go  
There's no stopping me”

“I'm burning through the sky  
Yeah!  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm traveling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic man out of you”

“Don't stop me now  
I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball  
Don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time  
Just give me a call”

“Don't stop me now  
'Cause I'm having a good time  
Don't stop me now  
Yes I'm having a good time  
I don't want to stop at all, yeah!”

“I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars  
On a collision course  
I am a satellite  
I'm out of control  
I am a sex machine ready to reload  
Like an atom bomb about to-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh explode”

“I'm burning through the sky  
Yeah!  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm traveling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic woman of you”

“Don't stop me  
Don't stop me  
Don't stop me  
Hey hey hey!”

“Don't stop me  
Don't stop me  
Ooh ooh ooh  
I like it”

“Don't stop me  
Don't stop me  
Have a good time, good time”

“Don't stop me  
Don't stop me  
Ooh ooh alright”

“Let loose honey!”

[guitar solo]

“Ooh I'm burning through the sky  
Yeah!  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm traveling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic man out of you”

“Don't stop me now  
I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball  
Don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time  
Alright  
Just give me a call”

“Don't stop me now  
'Cause I'm having a good time  
Don't stop me now  
Yes, I'm having a good time  
I don't wanna stop at all”

“Now let’s meet our judges for the 2012 Midwest Regionals! Deputy zoning commissioner Melba Jackson Wright! President of the Ohio plumbers union local 109, Mr Harl Beindorf! And central Ohio’s number one late night horror movie host Svengooble!” The PA voice says

“No way!” Jude yells

“And now from Westerville Ohio the Dalton Academy Warblers!” The PA voice says

[Sebastian with Warblers:]  
“Come on, stand, up again  
Stand, you’re gonna run again”

[Sebastian:]  
“Don’t give up,  
You’re gonna see tomorrow  
[Sebastian with Warblers:]  
That you’ll be on your feet again”

[Sebastian:]  
“Sometimes the world’s gonna knock you over  
But you will see who are your friends ([Warblers:] Ooooo!)”

[Sebastian with Warblers:]  
“Come on, stand, up again  
Come on, stand,  
Stand, you’re gonna run again”

[Sebastian:]  
“Your faith and patience will be your soldiers”

[Sebastian with Warblers:]  
“To guide you through your troubled times”

[Sebastian:]  
“Just put one foot in front of the other”

[Sebastian with Warblers:]  
“The battles are inside your mind”

[Sebastian:]  
“You have the power to face your demons”

[Sebastian with Warblers:]  
“No matter how they go at times”

[Sebastian:]  
“And rid yourself of your fear and weakness  
So you can start to live your life ([Warblers:] Ooooo!)”

[Sebastian with Warblers:]  
“Come on, stand, up again  
Come on, stand,  
Stand, you’re gonna run again”

[Sebastian:]  
“Come on!”

[Warblers:]  
“Come on, stand, ([Sebastian:] Come on baby!) up again ([Sebastian:] Stand yeah!)  
Come on, stand, ([Sebastian:] You can baby!)  
[Sebastian with Warblers:]  
Stand, you’re gonna run again”

[Sebastian:]  
“Pick up your will”

[Sebastian with Warblers:]  
“And put on your face”

[Sebastian:]  
“If you need to, just take my hand ([Warblers:] Take my hand)  
It’s time to demonstrate, don’t hesitate ([Warblers:] Don’t hesitate)  
Just get up and say "Yes, I can" ([Warblers:] "Yes, I can")”

[Warblers:]  
“Come on, stand, ([Sebastian:] Come on baby!) up again ([Sebastian:] Stand yeah!)  
Come on, stand, ([Sebastian:] Come on you can baby!)  
[Warblers:]  
Stand, you’re gonna run again  
[Sebastian:]  
Stand, you’re gonna run again”

[Warblers:]  
“Come on, stand, ([Sebastian:] Ohhhh stand yeah!) up again ([Sebastian:] Stand up again!)  
Come on, stand, ([Sebastian:] Ohhhh come on baby!)  
Stand, you’re gonna run again ([Sebastian:] Stand stand!)  
Stand, you’re gonna run again ([Sebastian:] Come on!)  
Stand, you’re gonna run again ([Sebastian:] Gonna run again!)”

Despite them being the competition the New Directions cheer on the Warblers

“Thank you. Just a reminder to please make a donation to one of our charity baskets. We’re set up all around the auditorium. Just look for the Dalton blazer. Please give what you can.” Sebastian says

“The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came”

“You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me”

“Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came”

“The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came”

“You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me”

“Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink (drink)  
Drink it if you can (can)  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay (stay),  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came”

“The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came”

“I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came”

“The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came”

And now from Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow High School, the Golden Goblets.” The announcer says

“So Golden Goblet singers were way better than I thought they would be.” Puck says

“Are you high? I couldn’t hear their instruments at all.” Brittany says

“All right guys listen up. Don’t let them get into your heads okay?” Mr Shue says

“Who? the competition or my inner demons?” Jude asks

“Neither. Stay focused on what we do best.” Mr Shue says

“What get lucky because the fact we’ve gotten to this stage every year so far is a fuckin’ miracle.” Josh whispers to Santana as they get into a show circle

“Okay uh… Jude you wanted to start us off?” Mr Shue says

“Yeah. I know it’s gonna sound crazy but after watching my best friends make amazing parents out of my niece Beth Fynn and I have decided to take the jump and adopt a baby.” Jude says

“We didn’t wanna wait any longer.” Fynn adds

“I think you’ll make amazing parents.” Santana says

“Come on. Bring it in.” Mr Shue says as they all put their hands in the middle

“Amazing!” They all yell

[Rachel:]  
“I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise”

[Rachel with New Directions:]  
“To fly, to fly”

[Santana:]  
“Oh yo, yo”

[Artie:]  
“I used to think that I could not go on”

[Santana:]  
“I wish today it will rain all day  
Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away”

[Artie:]  
“And life was nothing but an awful song”

[Santana:]  
“They got their guns out aiming at me  
But I become Neo when they aiming at me”

[New Directions:]  
“If I can see it”

[Blaine:]  
“Me, me, me against them  
Me against enemies, me against friends  
([New Directions:] Then I can do it)  
Somehow they both seem to become one  
A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood  
([New Directions:] If I just believe it)  
They start coming and I start rising  
Must be surprising, I'm just surmising  
([New Directions:] There's nothing to it)”

[Blaine and Santana:]  
“I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher  
More fire”

[Rachel and Santana:]  
“I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise”

[Finn and New Directions:]  
“I believe I can fly  
([Rachel:] Fly)  
I believe I can touch the sky  
I believe I can fly  
([Rachel:] Fly)  
I believe I can touch the sky”

[Mercedes with ND girls:]  
“Get ready for it, get ready for it”

[Artie:]  
“Then I can be it  
([Mercedes with ND Girls:] Get ready for it, I came to win)  
If I just believe it, there's nothing to it  
([Mercedes with ND Girls:] Get ready for it, get ready for it, get ready for it)”

[Mercedes:]  
“Get ready for it!  
Yeah!”

[Artie and New Directions:]  
“I believe I can fly  
([Rachel:] Fly)”

[Finn and New Directions:]  
“I believe I can touch the sky  
([Mercedes:] Sky)  
I think about it  
([Rachel:] Fly)  
Every night and day  
Spread my wings and fly away  
([Mercedes:] Ooh)”

[Finn and Artie with New Directions:]  
“I believe I can soar  
([Rachel:] Fly)  
([Mercedes:] Get ready for it)  
I see me runnin' through that open door  
([Mercedes:] Get ready for it)  
([Mercedes:] Fly)  
I believe I can fly  
([Rachel:] Fly)  
([Mercedes:] Get ready for it)”

[Finn:]  
“I believe I can fly”

The boys run off stage leaving the girls and Jude on stage

“You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in colour  
And do the things I want”

“You think you got the best of me  
Think you had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong”

“What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone”

“What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone”

“You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on, over you”

“You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You try to break me, but you see”

“What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone”

“What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone”

“Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning  
In the end…”

“What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone”

“What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone”

“What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone”

[Rachel:]  
“We could just go home right now  
Or maybe we could stick around  
For just one more drink, oh yeah  
Get another bottle out  
Let's shoot the breeze  
Sit back down  
For just one more drink, oh yeah”

“Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we messed up  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass  
'Cause the last few days  
Have gone too fast  
So let's give them hell  
Wish everybody well  
Here's to us  
Here's to us”

“Stuck it out this far together  
Put our dreams through the shredder  
Let's toast 'cause things got better  
And everything could change like that  
And all these years go by so fast  
But, nothing lasts forever”

[Rachel with New Directions:]  
“Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we messed up  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass”

[Rachel:]  
“'Cause the last few nights  
Have gone too fast”

[Rachel with New Directions:]  
“If they give you hell  
Tell them go forget themselves  
Here's to us  
Here's to us”

[Rachel:]  
“Here's to all that we kissed  
And to all that we missed  
To the biggest mistakes  
That we just wouldn't trade”

[Rachel with New Directions:]  
“To us breaking up  
Without us breaking down  
To whatever's coming our way!”

[Rachel:]  
“Here's to us!  
Here's to us!”

[New Directions:]  
“Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we messed up”

[Rachel with New Directions:]  
“Here's to you  
Fill the glass”

[Rachel:]  
“'Cause the last few days  
Have gone too fast”

[Rachel with New Directions:]  
“So let's give them hell  
Wish everybody well”

[Rachel:]  
“Well!”

[New Directions:]  
“Here's to us  
Here's to love”

[Rachel with New Directions:]  
“All the times  
That we messed up  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass  
'Cause the last few nights  
Have gone too fast  
If they give you hell  
Tell them forget themselves”

[Rachel:]  
“Here's to us”

[New Directions:]  
“Here's to us”

[Rachel:]  
“Oh here's to us”

[New Directions:]  
“Here's to us”

[Rachel with New Directions:]  
“Here's to us  
Here's to love  
([ND:] Here's to us)”

[Rachel:]  
“Wish everybody well”

[Rachel with New Directions:]  
“Here's to us  
Here's to love  
Here's to us”

[Rachel:]  
“Here's to us”

Dramatic orchestral music plays as Svengooble climbs out of a coffin. “I’ve crossed oceans of time to bring results of this show choir competition. In third place, from Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow, the Golden Goblets. And now the moment you’ve all been waiting for. The 2012 Midwest Regional champion from McKinley High … the New Directions!” He says as they’re celebrating Santana looks out into the crowd and sees her Abuela in the audience

“Did you see her? She came, really came. I can’t believe she came!” Santana yells

“Santana may I speak with you and your girlfriends alone please.” Santana’s Abeula says standing in the doorway

“Ladies!” Jude yells. “Santana's grandmother here she wants to see you guys.” Jude explains

“Okay.” Brittany says worried

“So these are them?” Santana’s Abuela asks

“Yes. Abuela these are my girlfriends. This is Rachel she has two dads and this is Brittany she’s like me she’s special and this is Quinn she carried Beth for 9 months.” Santana says

“It is lovely to meet you ladies.” She says, smiling at each one of them. “As long as my little ‘Tana is happy I am too. So when do I get to meet Beth?” She asks

“You should come round tomorrow and we’ll introduce her to her bisabuela.” Santana says

“That would be lovely. I’m so sorry I said those things about you Santana. Can you ever forgive me?” Santana’s Abuela asks

“Of course I can. I want Beth to know her bisabuela. I mean what kind of a mother would I be not to.” Santana says hugging her

“Thank you my little ‘Tana.” Santana’s Abuela says

Then Santana’s phone buzzes. “Oh my god! Fynn got hit by a car leaving school! He’s in the hospital.” Santana says reading the text from Jude

“Go! Go, your friend needs you more than your grandmother does right now.” Santana Abeula says

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Santana says as they race down the halls like they’re in the breakfast club.


	9. Big Brother

At the hospital

“Oh my god Jude what happened?” Santana asks

“I turned my fucking back for two seconds and this mad fucker in a pickup truck came barrelling down the street and hit Fynn as he was walking over to the car.” Jude says crying

“Hey it’s not your fault.” Rachel soothes

“I know that but I can’t help but feel powerless.” Jude says

“I know how you feel.” Brittany says

“You do?” Everyone questions

“Yeah when Quinn was in labour with Beth I would’ve given anything to make the pain go away but I couldn’t so you have to stop beating yourself up.” Brittany says

[Fynn:]  
“You could never know what it's like  
Your blood like winter freezes just like ice  
And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you  
You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use”

[Artie:]  
“And did you think this fool could never win  
Well look at me, I'm coming back again  
I got a taste of love in a simple way  
And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away”

[Fynn & Artie:]  
“Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind”

“I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah”

[Fynn :]  
“Once I never could hope to win  
You starting down the road leaving me again”

[Artie:]  
“The threats you made were meant to cut me down  
And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now”

[Fynn & Artie:]  
Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind”

“I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah”

“Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind”

“I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah”

“Here’s a lesson for your board Mr Shue, look both ways before you cross the street. Always. It’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever done. There’s a lot of rumours floating about so let’s clear the air. First of all it all still works down there which is a big bonus. But my spine was severely decompressed because the car hit me, which basically means i can’t move my feet or legs. But the good thing is that I’m starting to regain feeling, so with a lot of physical therapy and your support, I stand a good chance of making a full recovery. So no tears. That means you husband of mine and Tina you too. Oh I apologise for the number my dance moves are a little rusty plus using a chair totally different.” Fynn says 

“With practice they will be.” Artie says

“I promise by the time we go to nationals I will be out of this chair and drumming up a storm literally on that stage.” Fynn says

“All right.” Mr Shue says as everyone claps

She’s whistle blows “five six seven eight!” She yells at the New Directions. “Stop! Please stop! This is an embarrassment. Hey Mercedes who you texting?” Sue asks

“I’m not texting anyone. I’m donating to the Obama campaign.” Mercedes lies befor Sue snatch’s her phone and throws it into the seats. “My Droid!” Mercedes screams

“Good news! I booked a tour at the Railroad Museum on Friday, which means we’re gonna have an awesome Senior Ditch Day.” Finn says walking in late. Sue storms over. “What is she doing here?” He asks

“Hey Granny Panties! I'm taking over Booty Camp!” Sue yells

“You’re out of shape you’re constantly late and when you’re not too busy texting, you’re complaining about the choreography you’re too lazy to learn. You’re nothing but a conven of  
tardy, narcissist bloated bags of cellulite who will stab each other in the back at the first glimpse of a solo in a competition hosted by a late night horror movie host. Well those days are over.” Sue says getting in their face

“We all know why we’re here I’ve waited five years for this. I want ideas for Senior Ditch Day. Go.” Puck says

“Ohh! A Gershwin/Sondheim scavenger hunt!” Kurt suggests

“That sounds like torture.” Santana says sitting down

“We want actual ideas Kurt.” Puck says

“How about a movie marathon? Footloose … Footloose 2011.” Mike suggests

“Non alcoholic pub crawl?” Mercedes suggests

“Meh every pub in this town is shit anyway.” Jude says

“And it’s Senior Ditch Day not Senior Citizens Ditch Day.” Puck says

“It’s springtime I would like to see something give birth.” Brittany says

“I think we should go to 6 Flags.” Quinn says

“Yes I haven’t been to an amusement park for so long.” Jude says snapping their fingers

“Lady Fabray has chosen wisely. Six Flags it is. Meeting adjourned.” Puck says.

“Lazy idiots your leader Will Schuester has informed me that my teaching methods are too harsh and too extreme. So I’ve decided to show you what a true artist looks and acts like. Ladies and gays, as my gift to you, which you do not deserve, I give you Porcelain's famous brother … Cooper Anderson.” Sue says

“Guys it was just a few years ago that I was sitting in a sad drab room like this with dreams like yours that I thought would never come true. But you know what? They did. So tomorrow at Sue's insistence I will be teaching a master class in acting for anyone who’s interested in becoming successful in the business like me.” Cooper says

“Cooper we can’t thank you enough. This is so generous of you to share your time and expertise.” Mr Shue says

“It’s very clear the Anderson brothers are very talented, and I’m sure that there were many family holidays where the two of you did a little duet by the piano?” Rachel asks

“Actually it’s funny you mention that because Blaine and I were famous around the neighbourhood. We were pretty famous around the neighbourhood for our duelling Simon LeBon impressions.” Cooper says

“Oh, no, no, no, no. Please don’t make me do that.” Blaine argues

“Blaine you have to. You’re both handsome and so good.” Kurt says

“Come on Blaine. What do you say? How about a little Duran Duran? Is that okay?” Cooper asks

“Yeah.” Mr Shue answers

“Come on.” Cooper says

“Okay, okay, okay.” Blaine says

“Dark in the city, night is a wire  
Steam in the subway, Earth is a fire  
Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do”

“Woman, you want me, give me a sign  
And catch my breathing even closer behind  
Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do”

“Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand (smell like I sound)  
Just like that river twisting through a dusty land (straddle the line)  
And when she shines she really shows you all she can (mouth is alive)  
Oh Rio, Rio dance across the Rio Grande”

“Stalked in the forest, too close to hide  
I'll be upon you by the moonlight side  
Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do”

“High blood drumming on your skin, it's so tight  
You feel my heat, I'm just a moment behind  
Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do”

“Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand (smell like I sound)  
Just like that river twisting through a dusty land (straddle the line)  
And when she shines she really shows you all she can (mouth is alive)  
Oh Rio, Rio dance across the Rio Grande”

“Hungry like the wolf  
Hungry like the wolf  
Hungry like the wolf  
Don't make a sound”

“Her name is Rio, she don't need to understand (smell like I sound)  
And I might find her if I'm looking like I can (straddle the line)  
Oh Rio, Rio hear them shout across the land (mouth is alive)  
From mountains in the north down to the Rio Grande (burning the ground)”

“Her name is Rio, she don't need to understand (smell like I sound)  
From mountains in the north down to the Rio Grande (burning the ground)”

“Welcome guys to the Cooper Anderson Acting Master class. Thank you. Yes. Buckle your seatbelts kids, buckle your seatbelts cause I’m about to pour you a tall glass of ‘this is how it is’. First thing your gonna wanna know: don’t go to college. It’s a waste of time. Number two: don’t go to New York. Theatre is lame and Broadway is dead. Real actors do TV and film, which means Hollywood is where it is at. Now let’s talk headshots. Always without fail tune into a pose. Again. And again. And one more time. Yes that is dynamic headshot, and bam, you just got your first call back. So now you’ve got your ‘sides’ your foots in the door. What do you do next? Gotta figure it out, is it comedic or is it dramatic? Often it’s hard to tell right? So do what I do: ask the director. ‘Is this scene comedic or dramatic’? He will know your an actor who’s not afraid to ask the tough questions right? Okay wats the key to a dramatic scene?” Cooper asks

“Connecting with your scene partner.” Rachel says

“Oh no, no and no. The key to a dramatic scene is pointing. When people are really emotional, they point their fingers a lot.” Cooper says

“ThTs not true at all. That’s terrible advice.” Blaine says

“Excuse me guys, I’m sorry. I’m sorry Blaine. Are you an internationally beloved spokesman for the internet’s fastest growing credit score website?” Cooper asks Blaine

“No.” Someone says

“I didn’t think so. So let’s focus on okay? I’m here for you.” Cooper says

“Why are we even here? The three of us wanna be musicians not fucking actors.” Jude says

“Brittany dragged me here.” Santana says

“I don’t normally do this but because you’re in my brother's class and you guys are so nice, I’m gonna give you some level II stuff. The secret to great acting, great acting: ignoring whatever the other actors are doing. Eye contact with a scene partner is incredibly distracting. I try to run them out entirely. Sometimes I wear earplugs. That way I don’t get distracted by what they’re doing and I can focus on the awesome acting choices I’ve planned ahead of time. Like eating a roast beef sandwich right? Other choices I can plan ahead of time: screaming all my lines! Because I’m really intense. And the things I’m feeling are really intense! Because I’m an intense actor! Nicholas Cage right?! All right guys I don’t want you to go cray cray, but I brought in ‘sides my industry term from a little show I auditioned for last week … called NCIS.” Cooper says. After a demonstration in acting.

“Whoo. Amusement park bitchs!” Jude yells

“I wants to ride the viper.” Santana says

“I’m game.” Jude says

On the viper

“We’re gonna die!” Santana yells as they reach the top of the lift hill

“Throw your hands up, it makes it awesome!” Jude yells

“You’re right it does!” Santana yells everyone screams as they go through all the loops and kiss for the photo

“Best Senior Ditch Day!” Jude yells as they wait for the bus

“All right fair warning: in the glorious history of Booty Camp this will be the toughest! But first Fynn has the floor.” Mr Shue says

“I invited a friend to join us. You met him on Valentine's Day.” Fynn says

“Teen Jesus!” Brittany yells

“He’s got a killer voice.” Fynn adds

“Okay all right. Welcome to the New Directions.” Mr Shue says

“Dude you have a twig in your hair. No seriously.” Puck says

“Thanks bro.” Joe says

“Okay. Let’s give our undivided attention to Coach Sue.” Mr Shue says

“First off please don’t ask me which celebrity is the father of my baby. Please. I will release that information once I’ve finalised my book and movie deal. Now it has come to my attention that I have been a tad harsh with some of you. I thought I was being kind. For instance I siad absolutely nothing about the implausible sexual tension between Mercedes and the Kentucky Fried Stripper. Or the sorry fact that you wasted untold millions on a loser show just so Sandbags could dance with the night schools Polynesian janitor.” Sue says

“Actually he was Puerto Rican.” Santana argues

“Kids it’s in my DNA to be intense, okay, just like it’s in Porcelains DNA to poop rainbow glitter or just how it’s in Sweet Simple Brittanys DNA to say stupid stuff just at the right time to be impactful. Now I’ll admit I behaved badly. I also realised something. I am here for two very important reasons. Number one: Mr Schuester needs at least one adult friend. And number two: I am hoping that the miraculous life growing inside of me can soak up some of your constant annoying, though admittedly laudable optimism and decency. Now I promise to be nicer if you promise to work your talented little butts off until they hand you that first place trophy in Chicago. All right, sloppy babies, let’s take it from the top.” Sue says


	10. Saturday Night Glee-ver

Jude is sat in class absent mindless plucking strings when Blaine Brittany Mike Santana and Quinn start dancing to you should be dancing by the Bee Gees Jude shrugs and joins them

[Blaine:]  
“My baby moves at midnight  
Goes right on till the dawn  
My woman takes me higher   
My woman keeps me warm”

[Mike:]  
“What you doin' on your back? aah   
What you doin' on your back? aah” 

[Blaine, Brittany, Quinn, Jude, Santana and Mike:]  
“You should be dancing, yeah  
Dancing, yeah”

[Blaine:]  
“She's juicy and she's trouble  
She gets it to me good  
My woman gives me power  
Goes right down to my blood”

[Blaine:]  
“What you doin' on your back?”

[Brittany:]  
0What you doin' on your back?”

[Mike:]  
“What you doin' on your back?”

[Blaine (Brittany):]  
“Aaah (Aaah)”

[Blaine:]  
“What you doin' on your back?”

[Brittany:]  
“What you doin' on your back?”

[Mike:]  
“What you doin’ on your back?

[Blaine (Brittany):]  
“Aaah (Aaah)”

[Blaine, Brittany, Quinn, Jude, Santana and Mike:]  
“You should be dancing, yeah  
Dancing, yeah”

[Blaine:]  
“What you doin' on your back?”

[Brittany:]  
“What you doin' on your back?”

[Mike:]  
“What you doin' on your back?”

[Blaine (Brittany):]  
“Oooh (Oooh)”

[Blaine:]  
“What you doin' on your back?”

[Brittany:]  
“What you doin' on your back?”

[Mike:]  
“What you doin' on your back?”

[Blaine (Brittany):]  
“Aaah (Aaah)”

[Blaine, Brittany, and Mike:]  
“You should be dancing, yeah  
Dancing, yeah”

[Blaine:]  
“My baby moves at midnight  
Goes right on till the dawn, yeaah  
My woman takes me higher   
My woman keeps me warm”

[Blaine:]  
“What you doin' on your back?”

[Brittany:]  
“What you doin' on your back?”

[Mike:]  
“What you doin' on your back?”

[Blaine (Brittany):]  
“Aaah (Aaah)”

[Blaine:]  
“What you doin' on your back?”

[Brittany:]  
“What you doin' on your back?”

[Mike:]  
“What you doin' on your back?”

[Blaine (Brittany):]  
“Aaah (Aaah)”

[Blaine, Brittany, Quinn, Jude, Santana and Mike:]  
“You should be dancing, yeah  
Dancing, yeah”

[Blaine:]  
“What you doin' on your back?”

[Brittany:]  
“What you doin' on your back?”

[Mike:]  
“What you doin' on your back?”

[Blaine (Brittany):]  
“Aaah (Aaah)”

[Blaine:]  
“What you doin' on your back?”

[Brittany:]  
“What you doin' on your back?”

[Mike:]  
“What you doin' on your back?”

[Blaine and Brittany:]  
Ah ah ah ah 

[Blaine, Brittany, Quinn, Jude, Santana and Mike:]  
“Dancing, yeah  
Dancing, yeah”

[Brittany and Mike:]  
“You should be dancing, yeah”

[Blaine:]  
“(Yeah yeah yeah yeah)”

[Brittany and Mike:]  
“You should be dancing, yeah”

[Blaine:]  
“(Oooooooooooohhh)”

[Brittany and Mike:]  
“You should be dancing, yeah”

[Blaine:]  
“(Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh)”

[Brittany and Mike:]  
“You should be dancing, yeah  
You should be dancing, yeah  
You should be dancing, yeah”

[Blaine:]  
“(Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh)”

[Brittany and Mike:]  
“You should be dancing, yeah”

[Blaine:]  
“(Ooh ooh ohh yeah yeah yeah yeah)”

[Brittany and Mike:]  
“You should be dancing, yeah”

[Blaine:]  
“(Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh)”

[Brittany and Mike:]  
“You should be dancing, yeah”

[Blaine:]  
“(Ooh yeah yeah yeah)”

[Brittany and Mike:]  
“You should be dancing, yeah”

[Blaine:]  
“(Yeaaaaah)”

[Brittany and Mike:]  
“You should be dancing, yeah”

[Blaine:]  
“(Ooooo yeah)”

[Blaine, Brittany, Quinn, Jude, Santana and Mike:]  
“You should be dancing, yeah”

“Wow guys what brought this on?” Mr Shue asks

“Well we knew this year's theme for Nationals is ‘Vintage’, so we figured we need old, but something with a lot of energy. So we thought disco.” Blaine says

“And you can’t go wrong with the Bee Gees.” Jude adds

“Absolutely. I don’t know if I told you guys this, but back when I was in Glee Club, we took it all the way to nationals with the pure power of unadulterated disco.” Mr Shue says

“Um well there’s only one problem with that.” Puck says

“And what’s that?” Mr Shue asks

“Disco sucks.” Everyone else says

Everyone looks at the disco floor in the middle of the room. “Did someone steal our floor?” Brittany asks

“Don’t worry we’ll have it back by the end of the week. In the meantime Sue has lent us her…” Mr Shue says

“My very own personal, one of a kind, lit from within, shatterproof, Plexiglass dance floor. Modelled of course on the dance floor immortalised by a young, musky John Travolta at the height of his potency in the legendary dansical Saturday Night Fever.” Sue says

“Love that movie!” Jude yells

“Coach Sylvester while we applaud your proper use of the terminology we told Mr. Shue we do not support disco in this room.” Rachel says

“Ah but some of you do. So for this week's assignment, we are going back in time … to the songs of Saturday Night Fever.” Mr Shue says

“That album slaps and it’s quite a dish.” Jude says

“What’s a dish?” Brittany asks

“Dish is another way of saying record. I am so alone.” Jude says

“Come on Mr. Shue. That’s like a record our parents listen to.” Finn complains

“What do you think my bedroom is full of? Records. Best format out there the crackle at the end of an album goosebumps.” Jude says shuddering

“Uh that album, teen Solomon Grundy, is one of the best seong soundtracks of all time.” Sue says

“Tony Manero’s story is your story. He’s a guy who works at a paint store, struggling to figure out his life. And the only time he feels sure about himself is when he’s performing on the dance floor. He has a dream. To get out of his old neighbour in Brooklyn and get to New York City. And by the end of the movie that’s what he’s done. He’s turned his dream into a plan.” Mr Shue says

“So why the dance floor?” Kurt asks

“Well Porcelain because we’re gonna start with a dance off. And the winner will receive a replica of John Travolta’s iconic white polyester suit which I am having a cadre of expert Viennese tailors painstakingly reproduce.” Sue says

“Oh my god I need that suit!” Kurt yells

“Oh I bet that's worth a lot of money.” Mike says

“I would totally put that suit on eBay.” Puck says

“So you just want us to start dancing Soul Train style?” Mercedes asks

“No actually Sue and I will start us off. We actually meet with Blaine and Joe  
beforehand. Just get up when you’re ready. And everyone has to participate. Everyone Puck. All right, hit it.” Mr Shue says

“Listen to the ground: there is movement all around  
There is somethin’ goin' down, and I can feel it  
On the waves of the air, there is dancin' out there  
If it's somethin' we can share, we can steal it”

“And that sweet city woman, she moves through the light,  
Controlling my mind and my soul  
When you reach out for me, yeah, and the feelin' is right,  
And then I get”

“The night fever, night fever: we know how to do it  
Gimme the night fever, night fever: we know how to show it”

“Here I am, prayin' for this moment to last,  
Livin' on the music so fine, born on the wind,  
Makin' it mine  
And then I get”

“The night fever, night fever: we know how to do it (ahh)  
Gimme the night fever, night fever: we know how to show it”

“In the heat of our love, don't need no help for us to make it  
Gimme just enough takin’ us to the mornin'  
I got fire in my mind. I get higher in my walkin',  
And I'm glowin' in the dark; I give you warnin'”

“And that sweet city woman, she moves through the light,  
Controlling my mind and my soul  
When you reach out for me, yeah, and the feelin' is right,  
And then I get”

“The night fever, night fever: we know how to do it   
Feels like forever, baby, don't you know it  
Gimme the night fever, night fever: we know how to show it”

“Here I am, prayin' for this moment to last,  
Livin' on the music so fine, born on the wind,  
Makin' it mine”

“Night fever, night fever: we know how to do it  
(Feels like forever, baby don't you know it)  
Gimme the night fever, night fever: we know how to show it  
(Feeling forever don't you know it)  
Gimme the night fever, night fever: we know how to do it  
(Feels like forever, baby don't you know it)  
Gimme the night fever, night fever: we know how to show it  
(Ooo)  
Gimme the night fever, night fever: we know how to do it  
(Feels like forever, baby don't you know it)   
Gimme the night fever, night fever”

“Okay officially officially you guys are amazing. I was just conferring with my co-judge, and our three finalists for the suit are Rachel Berry, Fynn Constantine Sargeant and Mercedes Jones.” Mr Shue says

“What?” Rachel says looking stunned

“Mr Shue I danced like a three legged dog considering I spent the last like god knows how many weeks in a wheelchair. Why did you pick me?” Fynn asks

“Because you had heart and your dancing had soul.” Mr Shue says

[Santana & Brittany:]  
“Burn  
Burn  
Burn  
Burn”

[Mercedes, Santana & Brittany:]  
“Burn baby burn  
Burn baby burn  
Burn baby burn  
Burn baby burn  
Burnin'”

[Mercedes:]  
“To my surprise   
One hundred stories high  
People getting loose now  
Getting down on the roof   
Folks are screaming   
Out of control  
It was so entertaining  
When the boogie started to explode  
I heard somebody say”

[(Santana & Brittany) Mercedes:]  
“(Burn baby burn) Disco Inferno  
(Burn baby burn) Burn that mother down  
(Burn baby burn) Disco Inferno  
(Burn baby burn) Burn that mother down  
(Burnin')”

[Mercedes (Santana and Brittany):]  
“Satisfaction (Do do do do)  
Came in a chain reaction (Burnin')  
I couldn't get enough (Do do do do)  
So I had to self-destruct  
The heat was on, rising to the top  
And everybody is going strong (Do do do do)  
And that is when my spark got hot  
I heard somebody say”

[(Santana & Brittany) Mercedes:]  
“(Burn baby burn) Disco Inferno  
(Burn baby burn) Burn that mother down  
(Burn baby burn) Disco Inferno  
(Burn baby burn) Burn that mother down”

[Mercedes (Santana and Brittany):]  
“Up above my head  
I hear music (in the air), I hear music   
That makes me know  
There's a party somewhere”

[Mercedes:]  
“Satisfaction (Do do do do)  
Came in a chain reaction (Burnin')  
I couldn't get enough  
So I had to self-destruct (Do do do do)  
The heat was on, rising to the top  
And everybody is going strong (Do do do do)  
And that is when my spark got hot  
I heard somebody say”

[(Santana & Brittany) Mercedes:]  
“(Burn baby burn) Disco Inferno  
(Burn baby burn) Burn that mother down  
(Burn baby burn) Disco Inferno  
(Burn baby burn) Burn that mother down”

[(Santana & Brittany) Mercedes:]  
“(Burn baby burn) Owwwww  
(Burn baby burn) Burn that mother down  
(Burn baby burn) Disco Inferno  
(Burn baby burn) Burn that mother down”

“All right I have an announcement to make. Contrary to current opinion, I do have a dream. See, my dream is Mariah. It’s Whitney rest in peace. It’s Aretha.” Mercedes says

“This are people. They aren’t dreams.” Mr Shue says

“My dream is to be like them. To sign big, fat, juicy, number one hits that inspire people. But … how is that supposed to happen even if I move to L.A? I don’t know what to do or where to go. It’s scary to even think about moving all that way across the country.” Mercedes says

“Well, I mean, I’m moving to New York Mercedes.” Santana says

“Yeah with Rachel and Kurt. And you’ll have somewhere to stay. You’ll … you’ll have something to do. You have two parents and a grandmother who support you. And my dads a dentist. He thinks my dreams are unreasonable and insane. You know what, he’s right. I don’t know that first thing about getting a recording contract or a manager.” Mercedes says

“The cream always rise to the top Mercedes.” Mr Shue says

“Yeah I’m cream in here Mr. Shue. But why if out there I’m just skim milk?” Mercedes asks

“Santana, I need your help.” Fynn says

“What’s up?” Santana asks shutting her locker

“I can’t dance and I need your help. With my Saturday Night Fever assignment.” Fynn says

“What song have you chosen?” She asks

“How Deep Is Your Love by the Bee Gees.” Fynn says

“I’ll help you.” Santana says

“Santana Lopez you’re a lifesaver.” He says running off

“I just wanna say that this sour itch’s.” Fynn says walking in a disco jeans suit

“Quit whining that looks awesome.” Santana says

“Hit it.” Fynn says

“I know your eyes in the morning sun  
I feel you touch me in the pouring rain  
And the moment that you wander far from me  
I wanna feel you in my arms again”

“And you come to me on a summer breeze  
Keep me warm in your love then you softly leave  
And it's me you need to show  
How deep is your love”

“How deep is your love,  
How deep is your love  
I really mean to learn  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down  
When they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me”

“I believe in you  
You know the door to my very soul  
You're the light in my deepest darkest hour  
You're my saviour when I fall  
And you may not think  
I care for you  
When you know down inside  
That I really do  
And it's me you need to show  
How deep is your love”

“How deep is your love,  
How deep is your love  
I really mean to learn  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down  
When they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me”

“And you come to me on a summer breeze  
Keep me warm in your love then you softly leave  
And it's me you need to show  
How deep is your love”

“How deep is your love,  
How deep is your love  
I really mean to learn  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down  
When they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me  
[Repeat fading out]”

“Also contrary to current belief I also have a plan. I got a scholarship to the University of Chicago. So at the end of the school year that’s where I’m off to.” Fynn syas

“What’s your major?” Mr Shue asks

“A double major in music and postmodern art.” Fynn answers

“Well enjoy it.” Mr Shue says

“Hey you’d said you want to see us?” Santana says walking with Brittany and Quinn

“Yeah. I think I finally figured out what song from Saturday Night Fever I want to do. But uh it doesn’t work without a dance partner.” Rachel says

“Then why are we here?” Brittany asks

“Because I love you two as well and like everything in my life it doesn’t work without you 3 in my life.” Rachel says. “But disco doesn’t work without the right attire. Go get change.” Rachel says gesturing to the four silver attaché cases on the chairs next to the dance floor

“Oh, girl I've known you very well  
I've seen you growing everyday  
I never really looked before  
But now you take my breath away”

“Suddenly you're in my life  
Part of everything I do  
You got me working day and night  
Just trying to keep a hold on you”

“Here in your arms I found my paradise  
My only chance for happiness  
And if I lose you now I think I would die”

“Oh say you'll always be my baby  
We can make it shine, we can take forever  
Just a minute at a time”

“More than a woman, more than a woman to me  
More than a woman, more than a woman to me  
More than a woman, oh, oh, oh.”

“There are stories old and true  
Of people so in love like you and me  
And I can see myself  
Let history repeat itself”

“Reflecting how I feel for you  
Thinking about those people then  
I know that in a thousand years  
I'd fall in love with you again”

“This is the only way that we should fly  
This is the only way to go  
And if I lose your love I know I would die”

“Oh say you'll always be my baby  
We can make it shine, we can take forever  
Just a minute at a time”

“More than a woman, more than a woman to me  
More than a woman, more than a woman to me  
More than a woman, oh, oh, oh”

“That was incredible. You’re definitely gonna win the prize.” Brittany says

“I already did. You girls and Beth. You’re the most important things to me.” Rachel says

“Well you’re the most important thing to us always and forever. That's what these show remember.” Santana says holding up the promise ring in her left hand

“Come on Mr Shue who won? Who gets the suit?” Tina asks

“Well my husband isn’t here.” Jude syas

“And neither is Mercedes.” Sam says

“And neither is Rachel.” Santana says

“Well I uh I left that up to Sue.” Mr Shue says

“And if there’s one thing I enjoy more than punishing you lazy idiots it’s reward you for being slightly lazy and idiotic. Will the winners please enter?” Sue says

“You know even in polyester I feel like a million bucks in this thing.” Mercedes says

“So what now? What do you wanna do?” Fynn asks turning to Rachel

“You know what I want to do?” Rachel asks

“What?” The group yells

“I said do you know what I want to do?” Rachel asks again

“What?!” The group responds with more enthusiasm

“Strut.” Rachel says

[Rachel:]  
“Well you can tell  
By the way I use my walk  
I'm a woman's man  
No time to talk  
Music loud and women warm  
I've been kicked around  
Since I was born”

[Mercedes:]  
“And now it's all right, that's ok  
And you may look the other way”

[Mercedes and Fynn:]  
“We can try to understand  
The New York Times' effect on man”

[Mercedes with Rachel & Fynn:]  
“Whether you're a brother  
Or whether you're a mother  
You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Feel the city breakin  
And everybody shakin'  
And were stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive”

[Mercedes:]  
“Oh, when you walk”

[Fynn:]  
“Well now I get low and I get high  
And if I can't get either, I really try”

[Fynn with Directions Boys:]  
“Got the wings of heaven on my shoes”

[New Directions Boys:]  
“I'm a dancin man and I just can't lose”

[Fynn:]  
“You know it's all right, it's ok  
I'll live to see another day  
We can try to understand  
The New York Times' effect on man”

[Mercedes with Rachel & Fynn:]  
“Whether you're a brother  
Or whether you're a mother  
You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Feel the city breakin  
And everybody shakin'  
And were stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive”

[Mercedes:]  
“Oh!”

[Rachel:]  
“Life goin' nowhere  
Somebody help me  
Somebody help me, yeah  
Life goin' nowhere  
Somebody help me, yeah”

[Mercedes and Fynn:]  
“I'm stayin' alive”

[Rachel:]  
“Well you can tell  
By the way I use my walk  
I'm a woman's man  
No time to talk  
Music loud and women warm  
I've been kicked around  
Since I was born”

[Mercedes and Fynn:]  
“And now it's all right, it's ok  
And you may look the other way  
We can try to understand  
The New York Times' effect on man”

[Mercedes with Rachel & Fynn:]  
“Whether you're a brother  
or whether you're a mother  
You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Feel the city breakin  
And everybody shakin'  
And were stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive”

[Mercedes:]  
“Oh!”

[Rachel:]  
“Life goin' nowhere  
Somebody help me  
Somebody help me, yeah  
Life goin' nowhere  
Somebody help me, yeah”

[Mercedes:]  
“I'm stayin' alive  
Yeah, yeah!”

[Rachel:]  
“Life goin' nowhere  
Somebody help me  
Somebody help me, yeah  
Life goin' nowhere  
Somebody help me, yeah”

[Mercedes:]  
“I'm stayin' alive  
Yeah, yeah!”

[Rachel:]  
“Life goin' nowhere  
Somebody help me  
Somebody help me, yeah”

[Mercedes:]  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah!”

[Rachel:]  
“Life goin' nowhere  
Somebody help me, yeah”

[Mercedes:]  
“I'm stayin' alive  
Yeah, yeah!”

[Rachel:]  
“Life goin' nowhere  
Somebody help me  
Somebody help me, yeah”

[Mercedes:]  
“Ow! Ay,Ay!”

[Rachel:]  
“Life goin' nowhere  
Somebody help me, yeah”

[Mercedes:]  
“I'm stayin' alive!”

“Ow.” Santana says taking off the platform shoes that came with the suit. “How Jude wears these everyday I will never know.” 

“It’s a mystery.” Brittany says

“They fuckin’ hurt.” Jude says appearing in the doorway

“Why do you wear them everyday then?” Rachel asks

“Because they look and feel good. I’ve always said don’t dress to impress, dress to look and feel good. Even if it is a polyester suit and a pair of platform shoes. Night.” Jude says walking down the hall


	11. Prom-A-Saurus

“I can’t believe I choked my NYADA audition.” Rachel says crying

“Hey we can still win nationals, that's a still ardent dream. And you can still come with me to New York; you don’t need a college acceptance to get across any of those bridges or tunnels.” Santana says stroking her hair

“But I don’t wanna be a loser forever.” Rachel says setting off another round of crying

“Look let’s see if you and I can win prom King and Queen.” Santana says wiping the tears of her eyes

“Okay big congrats to all our prom nominees! But hey listen up. We are all winners, because Principal Figgins asked the New Directions to sing again this year. Come on! All right. Brittany has an announcement.” Mr Shue says giving Brittany the floor

“Hello my fellow Americans. The theme for this year's prom will be Dinosaurs.” Brittany syas

“Genius.” Santana whispers to Rachel and Quinn who nod with enthusiasm

“I was inspired by the new girl Joe, who reminds me of a cavewoman. The refreshments will be berries, meat and rainwater. As you are no doubt aware, the US election are riddled with corruption. Therefore to keep prom votes fair completely aboveboard I appoint Fabrittana to count the votes.” Brittany says

“We three keeps each other honest.” Santana says

“You know it’s actually not a bad idea.” Mercedes says

“And last but not least, all hair gel is banned from prom.” Brittany syas

“Whats abouts my hair spray?” Jude asks

Blaine laughs. “Yeh right.” He says

“That’s fine otherwise you look homeless. I’m actually not joking. Hair gel wasn’t invented until almost 30 million years after the Upper Paleolithic Stone Age. And frankly, I don’t like the way you look. Therefore anyone who shows up to prom wearing hair gel will be turned away at the door. I hereby decree this the best prom ever.” Brittany says

“Okay. Let’s start thinking of dinosaur songs.” Mr Shue says

Counting the votes

“I won but Rachel didn’t.” Santana says

“Who did win?” Quinn asks

“Missy Gunderson.” Santana says

“We could stuff the ballot box?” Brittany suggests helpfully

“Brittany S. Pierce you are a genius.” Quinn says clicking her fingers and picking up a bunch of extra ballots slips and starts checking Rachel’s name on all of them

“She cannot know about this.” Santana says

“Our lips are sealed.” Brittany and Quinn says

[Brittany with the Cheerios:]  
“D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a dinosaur  
D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a dinosaur  
An O-L-D M-A-N, you're just an old man  
Hitting on me, what?   
You need a CAT scan”

[Brittany:]  
“Old man, why are you starrin' at me?  
Mack on me and my friends it's kinda creepy  
You should be prowling around the old folks' home ([The Cheerios:] Oh!)  
Come on, dude, ([With the Cheerios:] leave us alone)”

“At first we thought that it was kind of ill when  
We saw that you were like a billion  
And still out tryin' to make a killin'  
Get back to the museum”

[Brittany with the Cheerios:]  
“D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a dinosaur  
D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a dinosaur  
An O-L-D M-A-N, you're just an old man  
Hitting on me, what?   
You need a CAT scan”

“Hey dinosaur, baby, you're prehistoric  
Hey dinosaur, that's what you are, HA!  
Hey carnivore, you want my meat I know it  
Hey dinosaur, that's what you are, HA!”

[Brittany:]  
“Yeah, you're pretty old”

[Brittany:]  
“Not long 'til you're a senior citizen  
And you can strut around with that sexy tank of oxygen  
Honey, your toupee is falling to your left side”

[Brittany with the Cheerios:]  
“Get up and go, bro, oh wait  
You're fossilized, HA!”

[Brittany:]  
“You sit down, buy me a martini  
Won't go away, my hips aren't sinking”

[Brittany with the Cheerios:]  
“"Hey," you say, "Wanna come with me?"  
I'm about to barf, seriously?”

“D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a dinosaur  
D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a dinosaur  
An O-L-D M-A-N, you're just an old man  
Hitting on me, what?   
You need a CAT scan”

“Hey dinosaur, baby, you're prehistoric  
Hey dinosaur, that's what you are, HA!  
Hey carnivore, you want my meat I know it  
Hey dinosaur, that's what you are, HA!”

“Hey dinosaur, baby, you're prehistoric  
Hey dinosaur, that's what you are, HA!  
Hey carnivore, you want my meat I know it  
Hey dinosaur, that's what you are, HA!”

“D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a dinosaur  
D-I-N-O-S-A that's what you are, HA!  
D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a dinosaur  
D-I-N-O-S-A that's what you are, HA!”

“Brittany and I have to go sing but you and Quinn should slow dance.” Santana says as they walk away

“Summer lovin', had me a blast  
Summer lovin', happened so fast  
Met a girl crazy for me  
Met a girl cute as can be  
Summer days drifting away  
To, uh oh, those summer nights”

“Well-a, well-a, well-a, uh!  
Tell me more, tell me more  
Did you get very far?  
Tell me more, tell me more  
Like does she have a car?”

“She swam by me, she got a cramp  
she ran by me, got my suit damp  
Saved her life, she nearly drowned  
She showed off splashing around  
Summer sun, something's begun  
But, uh oh, those summer nights”

“Well-a, well-a, well-a, uh!  
Tell me more, tell me more  
Was it love at first sight?  
Tell me more, tell me more  
Did she put up a fight?”

“Took her bowling in the arcade  
We went strolling; drank lemonade  
We made out under the dock  
We stayed out till ten o'clock  
Summer fling don't mean a thing  
But, uh oh, those summer nights”

“Tell me more, tell me more  
But you don't gotta brag  
Tell me more, tell me more  
'Cause she sounds like a drag”

“She got friendly holding my hand  
Well, she got friendly down in the sand  
She was sweet, just turned eighteen  
Well, she was good, you know what I mean  
Summer heat, girl and girl and girl and girl meet  
But, uh oh, those summer nights”

“Tell me more, tell me more  
How much dough did she spend?  
Tell me more, tell me more  
Could she get me a friend?”

“It turned colder; that's where it ends  
So I told her we'd still be friends  
Then we made our true love vow  
Wonder what she's doin' now  
Summer dreams ripped at the seams  
But, oh, those summer nights”

“You guys were amazing was that about us?” Quinn asks

“No it was about Tina. Duh. Of course it was about you two.” Santana says

[Joe:]  
“You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the d-o-o-or  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough”

[Rory:]  
“Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you”

[Artie and Joe with Rory, Mike & Sam:]  
“Baby, you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful”

[Joe with Rory, Mike, Artie & Sam:]  
“If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful”

[Mike:]  
“So c-c-come on  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong  
I don't know why  
You're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your e-e-eyes”

[Rory:]  
“Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you”

[Artie with Rory, Mike, Joe & Sam:]  
“Baby, you light up my world like nobody else ([Joe:] nobody else)  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful”

[Joe with Rory, Mike, Artie & Sam:]  
“If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful”

[Sam with Artie, Joe, Rory, and Mike:]  
“Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana   
Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana”

[Sam:]  
“Baby, you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell”

[Rory with Artie and Joe:]  
“You don't know  
Oh Oh”

[Joe:]  
“You don't know you're beautiful”

[Artie and Joe with Rory, Mike & Sam:]  
“Baby, you light up my world like nobody else ([Joe:] nobody else)  
The way that you flip your hair ([Joe:] come on!) gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground ([Joe:] ground) it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful ([Joe:] ful)”

[Joe with Artie, Rory, Mike & Sam:]  
“If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately ([Artie:] desperately)  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh”

[Joe:]  
“That's what makes you beautiful.”

“Uh guys we have a big problem.” Brittany says

“Which is?” Rachel asks

“A new kid with a bad fro arrived.” Brittany says

“That’s not a new kid, it's Blaine without hair gel.” Jude says

“Quiet please children. First I have an announcement to make there are snakes living in the toilets no more. They’ve been safely removed to the zoo where they can live out their lives in the toilets there. And now this guests prom court: Nominees for prom King are. Santana Lopez, President Brittany S. Pierce and Finn Hudson the nominees for prom Queen: Missy Gunderson Quinn Fabray and Emily Packham. I would like to invite last year's Queen sassy male student Kurt Hummel, to crown this year's winners. And this year's prom King is Santana Lopez. And your prom Queen is students for the second year in a row we have prom anarchy. Would Miss Rachel Berry please come to that stage.” Principal Figgins says

“What happened I wasn’t even in the race?” Rachel asks as they move to slow dance

“Brittany, Quinn and I stuffed the ballot box we thought you deserved to win.” Santana says

“Is this a joke, are they gonna throw blood on me like in Carrie?” Rachel asks

“No, now slow dance with me, my Queen.” Santana says kissing her

“Much obliged to my King.” Rachel says kissing her back

[Quinn:]  
Watching every motion  
In my foolish lovers game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame

[Brittany:]  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say

[Brittany with Quinn:]  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

[Quinn with Brittany:]  
Watching I keep waiting  
Still anticipating love  
Never hesitating  
To become the fated ones

[Brittany with Quinn:]  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place to cry  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn to me and say

[Brittany:]  
My love

[Brittany with Quinn:]  
Take my breath away

[Brittany:]  
Through the hourglass I saw you  
In time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you  
And turned to hear you say

[Quinn:]  
If only for today  
I am unafraid

[Brittany with Quinn:]  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

[Quinn with Brittany:]  
Watching every motion  
In this foolish lover's game  
Haunted by the notion  
Somewhere there's a love in flames

[Brittany with Quinn:]  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn my way and say

[Brittany with Quinn:]  
Take my breath away ([Quinn:] My Love)  
Take my breath away

[Quinn:]  
My love,

[Brittany and Quinn:]  
Take my breath away, ooohh Away

[Brittany and Quinn:]  
Take my breath away

[Brittany:]  
My love,

[Quinn and Brittany:]  
Take my breath away

Brittany pushes Rachel in the front door. “Make love to your Queen.” Rachel growls

“I would love to.” Brittany growls before nipping at her neck

As they struggle to climb the stairs without taking each other on the stairs. They eventually get into Quinn’s room as the girls are viciously devoid of their suits. “Did you have to attack us so fast?” Santana asks

“Yes we did.” Rachel says

“Fine then I get to fuck Rachel first.” Santana says. Rachel shrugs. “In the ass.” She adds

“No anywhere but the ass!” Rachel yells as Santana puts her over her shoulder before sitting on the edge of bed and putting Rachel over her knee.

“For being a brat. You get 100 spanks.” Santana says as she begins to spank her 

Exactly 2 minutes later

“So are you gonna be a good girl?” Santana asks Rachel

“Yes mommy.” Rachel says sniffling

“Are you gonna let mommy fuck you in the ass?” Santana asks her

“Yes.” Rachel says wiping her tears away

“Brittany honey pass me the lube.” Santana says sticking her hand out as Brittany places the bottle of lube. As Santana lubes up her three fingers she starts with one and sticks in and then two before finally stretching Rachel’s ass with three fingers before slowly pushing her cock into her virgin ass “if it hurts at all tell me and I’ll stop.” Santana says about 6 inches of her cock in Rachel’s ass

“Just fucking put it in!” Rachel yells

“Who knew Rachel who was famous for being a prude would get so wet for me fucking her up the ass.” Santana says chuckling as she pushed the lats of her cock into Rachel’s ass

As they all collapse onto the bed after many mind blowing orgasms. “Man I’m gonna get some sleep.” Rachel says passing out


	12. Props

“Hey guys I need your opinion. I’ve been working on this song and it’s alright I guess but have a listen and tell me what you think.” Jude says pressing play

“I wish, I wish that I was bulletproof, bulletproof  
I wish, I wish that I was bulletproof, bulletproof  
Bullet bulletproof, bullet bullet bulletproof  
Bullet bulletproof, bullet bullet bulletproof”

“I'm trippin on my words and my patience  
Writing every verse in a cadence  
To tell you how I feel, how I feel, how I feel  
This is how I deal, how I deal, how I deal”

“With who I once was now an acquaintance  
Think my confidence is in the basement  
Tryna keep it real, keep it real, keep it real  
Cuz I'm not made of steel, made of steel”

“Yeah I'm fighting a battle within  
And I don't know where to begin (oh oh)  
A monster inside of my skin  
And I don't know where to begin (oh oh)”

“I wish, I wish that I was bulletproof, bulletproof  
I wish that I could wear a mask and face the truth  
I wish that I was  
Bullet bulletproof, bullet bullet bulletproof  
Bullet bulletproof, bullet bullet bulletproof”

“I wish that I was bulletproof, bulletproof  
Watch all my doubts, they ricochet, nothing to lose  
I wish that I was  
Bullet bulletproof, bullet bullet bulletproof  
Bullet bulletproof, bullet bullet bulletproof”

“I don't have super strength, can't run through fire  
Some days I feel afraid of all the feelings in my mind, I'm  
Tryna keep it real, keep it real, keep it real  
Cuz I'm not made of steel, made of steel, made of steel”

“Now I'm fighting a battle within  
And I don't know where to begin (oh oh)  
A monster inside of my skin  
And I don't know where to begin (oh oh)”

“I wish, I wish that I was bulletproof, bulletproof  
I wish that I could wear a mask and face the truth  
I wish that I was  
Bullet bulletproof, bullet bullet bulletproof  
Bullet bulletproof, bullet bullet bulletproof”

“I wish that I was bulletproof, bulletproof  
Watch all my doubts, they ricochet, nothing to lose  
I wish that I was  
Bullet bulletproof, bullet bullet bulletproof  
Bullet bulletproof, bullet bullet bulletproof”

“A monster inside of my skin  
And I don't know where to begin (oh oh)  
There's a monster inside of my skin  
And I don't know who's gonna win (oh oh)”

“I wish, I wish that I was bulletproof, bulletproof  
I wish that I could wear a mask and face the truth  
I wish that I was  
Bullet bulletproof, bullet bullet bulletproof  
Bullet bulletproof, bullet bullet bulletproof”

“I wish that I was bulletproof, bulletproof  
Watch all my doubts, they ricochet, nothing to lose  
I wish that I was  
Bullet bulletproof, bullet bullet bulletproof  
Bullet bulletproof, bullet bullet bulletproof”

“I wish, I wish that I was  
Bullet bulletproof, bullet bullet bulletproof  
Bullet bulletproof, bullet bullet bulletproof  
I wish, I wish that I was  
Bullet bulletproof, bullet bullet bulletproof  
Bullet bulletproof, bullet bullet bulletproof  
I wish, I wish that I was”

“You sound really good in the verses but the chorus isn’t suited to your voice.” Rachel says

“That's what I’ve been thinking. Which is wanted to ask Santana to re-record the chorus with her vocals.” Jude says

“But why me? Rachel’s a much better singer than me.” Santana says

“Because the song is about being able to deflect the hurtful words and not letting them touch you. In that sense you’re perfect for this song. Your grandmother, everyone who’s ever laughed at you, you've cut them down with your vicious words and stopped the words before they could hurt them. That’s why.” Jude says putting a hand on her shoulder

“I’ll do it.” Santana says

“All right, meet me after school and we’ll go to the studio and re-record the chorus vocals as duets with your voice as the stronger part. And you’ll get 50% of the cut from the singles sales and it does well. You can join me for a couple of songs on the album called Atlas.” Jude says

“All right.” Santana says

“Nationals. Okay song selection: we’ll be kicking off our ‘Vintage’ theme with the legendary Jim Stienman’s ‘Paradise by the Dashboard Light’. Rachel will do the solo ‘It's all Coming Back to Me Now’.” Mr Shue says

“And a lady’s number working in the talents of our featured performer Porcelina Hummel.” Sue says

“Not gonna happen Dragon Lady.” Kurt says

“Oh you’ll do as you're told he/she. We will be performing ‘What a Feeling’ from Flashdance, and I’m familiar with the choreography, of course, because I was Jennifer Beales dance double. And on that note, please look under your seats. Sue says

“Space helmets.” Brittany says looking at the welding mask

“Welding helmets and leg warmers?!” Finn asks

“The best way to get props is to use props.” Sue says

“I’m this spirit of this lesson I have prepared a number involving punching bags.” Jude says standing up as some of the football guys wheel the punching bags into the choir room. “Thanks guys. Hit it!” Jude yells strapping on boxing gloves and pulling off the t-shirt and glasses which they tossed to and under the T-shirt a toned body. As Jude does the number they use the punching bags as props in a sort of strange almost balletic dance but wth mixed martial arts moves instead of ballet moves. “After all you put me through,  
You think I'd despise you,  
But in the end I wanna thank you,  
'Cause you've made me that much stronger”

“Well I, I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were there by my side, always down for the ride  
But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame”

“After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know  
Just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you  
'Cause it”

“Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter”

“Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing  
Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game  
I heard you're going round playing the victim now  
But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave  
After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me  
But that won't work anymore, no more,  
It's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you  
'Cause it”

“How could this woman I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME”

“I am a fighter and I  
I ain't gonna stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough”

“You thought I would forget  
But I remembered  
'Cause I remembered  
I remembered  
You thought I would forget  
I remembered  
'Cause I remembered  
I remembered”

“Damn Jude that was awesome.” Santana says clapping. “But wait who was that about that?” She asks handing Jude a towel

“Anyone who’s ever had a bad thing to say about me. But more specifically my mother.”Jude answer wiping the sweat of their brow

“Cause it makes your skin a little thicker like the song says.” Mr Shue says clapping

“I’m gonna take a shower.” Jude says walking out

Tina walks along fighting with Mike over the phone “I can do everything Rachel Berry can do!” She grunts before falling in the fountain.

“Tina are you okay? Can you hear me?” Kurt (Finn) asks

“Look at me.” Blaine (Puck) says

“Oh my God this is like Days of our Lives.” Kurt (Finn) says

“Can you hear me?” Blaine (Puck) asks

The voices sound echoey and far away. “Did you call me Rachel?” Rachel (Tina) asks

“Rachel Kurt and I just saw you fall into the fountain. We think you may have hit your head.” Blaine (Puck) says

“We need to get you back to Glee Club ASAP.” Kurt (Finn) says

“Why?” Rachel (Tina) asks

“And we need to get your solo ready, so you can win us the national championship.” Blaine (Puck) says

“Oh my God I’m Rachel Berry!” Rachel (Tina) yells

“Rachel I know you're under a lot of pressure, but I need you to come with me to Between the Sheets after school. I’m in desperate need of sheet music, and you’re the only one who can help me.” Kurt (Finn) says

“If you want to run into your old pal Chandler far be it from me to stand in your way.” Blaine (Puck) says

Rachel (Tina) walks away leaving the two to argue. “Oh hey babe. Can’t wait to hear your solo in glee.” Santana (Artie) says

“Rachel I don’t wanna put anymore pressure on you, but winning at Nationals will be the most important thing that will ever happen in my life. I mean you’ll basically be performing for every handi-capable kid in the entire world. Mercedes?” Artie (Santana) says

“Mmm, praise.” Mercedes (Brittany) says

“Rachel babe after your solo I have to bail Lord Tubbington out of jail. He tried to sell my iPhone for drugs.” Brittany (Mercedes) says

“Brittany?” Rachel (Tina) questions

“Rachel, can I talk to you for a second?” Tina (Rachel) asks. “I know that drama school auditions are a year away from me, and I know that I’m a long shot, but I was wondering if maybe you could give me some pointers.” She says

“That enough Tina. You can hock your chop suey recipes after Rachel shows us her solo for Nationals.” Sue (Mr Shue) says

“Sue that’s incredibly racist.” Mr Shue (Sue) says

“I can’t be racist, William, as I am 1/16 Native American. My Comanche name is Cheerleads With Wolves.” Sue (Mr Shue) says

“Okay guys Nationals are coming up, and it’s all riding on the shoulders of Rachel Berry. Rachel why don’t you come and show us what you got.” Mr Shue (Sue) says

“Mr Shue can I have a couple of days to think about it?” Rachel (Tina) asks

“Could we have a second to talk to our girlfriend?” Quinn (Sugar) says

“Sure.” Mr Shue (Sue) says

“Rachel baby this isn’t you. The Rachel we fell in love with just nods to the band and starts wailing. Look, we know you got a lot on your plate, with New York and help us keep Brittany and Beth alive and whatnot, but you’re your best when you’re under pressure. Now tune around and show us how you’re gonna win us Nationals. And afterwards we’re all gonna make out because your boobs look slightly bigger today for some reason.” Quinn (Sugar) says

[Tina:]  
“For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right”

“For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful, baby”

“You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through  
Through it all”

[Tina with New Directions:]  
“You were my strength when I was weak   
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me”

“Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me, ooh, baby”

“You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky”

[Tina:]  
“I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love, I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me”

“Maybe, I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because  
I was loved by you”

[New Directions:]  
“You were my strength when I was weak ([Tina:] You were my strength)  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak”

[Tina with New Directions:]  
“You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
Oh”

[Tina:]  
“You were always there for me, the tender wind that carried me  
The light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you”

[New Directions (with Tina):]  
“You were my strength when I was weak ([Tina:] You were my strength)  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak ([Tina:] Ohh, When I couldn't Speak)  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see”

[Tina with New Directions:]  
“You saw the best there was in me”

[New Directions:]  
“Lifted me up when I couldn't reach ([Tina:] Ohh)  
You gave me faith 'cause you ([Tina:] believed)”

[Tina with New Directions:]  
“I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me”

“([Tina:] Heyy!)”

[New Directions:]  
“You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
([Tina:] Ohh) You were my eyes when I couldn't see”

[Tina with New Directions:]  
“You saw the best there was in me”

[New Directions:]  
“Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed”

[Tina:]  
“I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me, ooh  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me”

“My first standing O.” Rachel (Tina) says to herself

In the hallway

“Hey Tina can I talk to you? I wanted to say you’re always so good in my musical numbers. Your oohs and aahs are always in pitch, and your light sashaying makes my tour de force performances even more spine tingling if that’s even possible. I appreciate it and you.” Rachel (Tina) says

“Rachel I can’t tell you how long I’ve been waiting to hear that from you.” Tina (Rachel) says

“Just because you’re a little more background this year, don’t doubt your talents Tina. Next year is all about you. It’s finally your chance to shine.” Rachel (Tina) says beige they hug

“I couldn’t believe that when Santana told me you blew your NYADA audition. You’re always so amazing.” Tina (Rachel) says

“I wish Madame Tibideaux agreed with you.” Rachel (Tina) says

“So change her mind.” Tina (Rachel) says

“I’ve tried. She won’t return my calls.” Rachel (Tina) says

“That’s not the Rachel Berry I know. If I were you I'd drive to wherever she is and I’d stay until I convinced Miss Tibideaux to give me another shot.” Tina (Rachel) says

“I can’t believe how supportive you are when half the time I can’t even be bothered to thank you for your tremendous supporting performances.” Rachel (Tina) says

“It’s not completely selfless. You’re our secret weapon, Rachel Berry, and by helping you I help us all.” Tina (Rachel) says

“Five six seven eight.” Sue yells into her megaphone as the New Directions practice with the props Sue gave them. “This is an unmitigated disaster. Jennifer Beals is spinning in her grave. Gentlemen I asked for a cascade of sparks timed with the rhythm.” She says

“I can’t see through this helmet.” Mike says

“I took mine off. Metal sparks in your face is how you get freckles.” Brittany says

“Is this even legal?” Blaine asks

“Yeah shouldn’t we be in some kind of grinding union?” Sam asks

“Wanky.” Santana says

“That's what she said.” Jude says high-fiving Santana

“Sue they're right. They can’t pick up advanced choreography when they’re weighted down by helmets and metal grinders.” Mr Shue says

“Grind, grind, pivot, kick, pivot, spin, flip, split. What’s complicated about that?” Sue asks

“The fact that you can’t do a flip while you’re playing the drums?” Fynn suggests

“Or the guitar.” Jude adds

“These props were supposed to add to the routine, not be the routine.” Mr Shue says

“Well maybe you’re right, William. Maybe basic sheet metal work is just too much for your 12th place show choir. Porcelain thoughts?” Sue asks Kurt

“I’m not doing a drag number. We need a new approach. I have an idea.” Kurt says

“Once again that’s what she said.” Jude says

“This is the teachers lounge. It is our sacred space.” A teacher says as Santana, Brittany, Mercedes and Jude walk in

“Britt Jude and I are gay and Mercedes is black, so kicking us out would be a hate crime.” Santana says

“I’m also non binary.” Jude adds

“And Jude and I are autistic.” Brittany says

“Yeah thanks.” Santana says

“I’m eating my chicken, you lot.” Coach Beiste says

“But you’re still wearing your wedding ring.” Santana says

“My uncles a cop and good one at that but he told me that the hardest thing to get assigned to is a domestic violence case where one spouse has killed the other.” Jude says

“And I saw you last night at the 7:00pm showing of 21 Jump Street with Cooter.” Mercedes says

“Cooter was in 21 Jump Street?” Brittany asks

“No Britt. You told us you were leaving him.” Santana says

“I know how this looks, but you just don’t understand how complicated adult relationships can be.” Coach Beiste says

“They don’t but I do.” Jude syas sitting down. “My dad was a drinker and 6 out of 7 days of the week he’d come home utterly shitfaced and he’d start shouting and throwing this and when I tried to protect my mom then he’d get physical with me.” Jude says lifting up the t-shirt and best to reveal a scarred chest. Jude points to various scars explaining how they got them. “My mom finally got out by stabbing him to death. She got 2 years and I got 2 years in the foster care system bouncing around like a pinball in a pinball machine.” Jude says, pulling the T-shirt and vest back down.

“He got you and you stayed. Jude’s did hit Judes mom and she stayed. What’s complicated about that?” Mercedes asks

“I’m very sorry if this is confusing for you, but what’s the world worth if people don’t get a second chance?” Coach Beiste asks

“Wait so you’re saying he’s changed?” Santana asks

“Well he knows if he treats me bad again I am out.” Coach Beiste says

“Yeah that’s what my mom said to my dad. Look what happened there.” Jude says standing back up. 

“I don’t know, can people change that fast?” Mercedes asks

“Not from what I’ve seen. Even the kindest of people has a monster inside them some embrace it others push it down.” Jude says

“I mean most guys I know don’t even know how to change their own underwear.” Mercedes says

“I couldn’t really figure that out so I just stopped wearing any at all.” Brittany says

“I think you need to get out of that house. Before something truly terrible happens.” Jude says

“Come with us to Nationals.” Santana says

“You have two chaperones already. I don’t even know if I’m welcome back in Chicago after I body slammed Refrigerator Perry in a bar fight.” Coach Beiste says 

“We care about you coach. We just wanna see you safe.” Mercedes says

“Thank you but I can take care of myself.” Coach Beiste says walking out

“Please ignore the stench of mildew and jock strap and focus your attention on the screen. Porcelina?” Sue says

“Yesterday I snuck into the Vocal Adrenalines rehearsal, and what I saw is not for the faint of heart. Lights.” Kurt says as the projector runs and shows a video of an amazing Vocal Adrenaline routine with Unique as a front runner

“It’s the Unique factor that give Vocal Adrenaline the edge.” Sue says

“Isn’t Rachel our Unique factor?” Finn asks

“Not even close. I’m not saying that Mrs. Focker doesn’t deserve a solo, but every show choir in the country has a little girl with a big nose.” Sue says

“Okay, Sue.” Mr Shue says

“High school judges are proven idiots. They love props and Unique is the ultimate prop.” Sue says

“Do you seriously think we need a guy to dress in drag to win?” Puck asks

“No.” Mr Shue says

“Yes. It’s the only way.” Sue says

“Since Porcelain refuses to be a team player and dress up like a lady, we’re gonna have to up our prop game. I’ve ordered 20 little people one for each of you.” Sue says

“Wait. Little people?” Mr Shue questions

“Munchkins. I found ‘em online William. And don’t worry I got a mix of race and ethnicities so you can keep your diversity charade.” Sue says

“How am I supposed to drum with a little person?” Fynn asks

“How am I supposed to teach one to play guitar?” Jude asks

“There's that can don’t attitude british gays.” Sue says

“Sue I think we’ve one a little too far with the props. Let's just spend some time working on the choreography for ‘Dashboard’.” Mr Shue says

“Sure off you want to lose.” Sue says as puck walks in in drag

“Puck?” Mr Shue asks

Jude screams, Santana physically recoils in horror and Rachel passes out. “Hello.” Sugar syas

“Does anyone have any bleach? I wanted to erase that from my eyeballs.” Jude syas

“I’m glad my eyes aren’t the only ones burning.”  
Mercedes says

“Look at those legs.” Sam says

“I’m extremely terrified right now.” Santana says

“Please only address my by my stage name Lola.” Puck says

“Puckerman I respect your commitment to winning, but without a doubt you are the ugliest woman I have ever seen. For a second there I thought you were Beiste sister.” Sue says

“It’s not about being pretty. It’s about someone in here having the balls to do what he has to get us over the top.” Puck says

“Well you know if this is gonna work you’re gonna have have shave off all your body hair.” Sue says

“Puckerman if I see even a hint of teste I will have Santana ripe them both off and force feed them to you.” Jude says

“Enough! Sue look I really appreciate all the help you’ve given us but I am done with all this prop madness. All we’re doing for the next three hours is learning the choreography for ‘Dashboard’. Puck go change.” Mr Shue says

“You can unsee something like that.” Artie says

“William, I am oddly aroused by your sudden forcefulness, and I will let you handle this rehearsal, however, I feel it necessary to warn you: I prepaid for the little people.” Sue says

On the bus

“Let’s go to Nationals!” Mr Shue yells

Chicago

“Mercedes I’m not sure about this place. It looks kind of iffy like a back alley McDonald’s in London.” Jude says

“It’ll be fine.” Mercedes comment.

“Well you guys can go but Britt, Quinn, Rach and I are going to Taco Bell round the corner.” Santana says

“Yeah me too.” Jude says


	13. Nationals

Chapter 11 Nationals

“Jude where are you going?” Santana asks as she see Jude attempting to climb out the window

“There’s a fight club round here. I wanted to go check it out, maybe have a couple of fights.” Jude says

“I’m coming with you.” Santana says pulling on jeans and T-shirt before grabbing a jacket and following Jude out the window

“No you’re not. These fights get bloody and once I enter the ring I can’t exit unless I die or tap out.” Jude says

“So I can't save your ass. Good to know.” Santana says

“No and you can’t offer to fight in my place. I maybe part woman but I fight like a man. The fights could last up to 20 minutes. Also you can’t tell anyone what we did tonight.” Jude says as they walk up to a sketchy looking building.

“Password?” The Guy at the door asks

“The fight never ends.” Jude says

“Who’s the girl?” He asks

“My chaperone apparently.” Jude says as they walk in. “You didn’t have to come.” Jude says as they pay for a fight for themselves

“Is the lady not fighting?” The cashier asks

“No she’s here to take me home afterwards.” Jude says

“Okay. You’re not round here are you?” The cashier asks

“No we’re from Lima Ohio.” Santana says

“All right, enjoy your fights tonight.” The cashier says

“Next fighter Jude Constantine vs Oliver Queen.” The announcers says

“I’m up.” Jude says

“Good luck.” Santana says as Jude removes their T-shirt.

“Hey Mr Queen.” Jude says dropping low with his centre of gravity perfectly centred Jude didn’t expect the opponent being so fast he catches Jude by surprise and they’re sent flying across the ring. “Ow.” Jude says standing up again Jude throws into the next flurry of blows ducking under each of them before returning one of their own an uppercut which throws the opponent off his feet. 

“Winner Jude Constantine!” The announcer yells

“Dude that was awesome!” Santana yells handing Jude their T-shirt.

“Trust me my next opponent is gonna be bloody.” Jude says

“Next up Jude Constantine vs Daigo!” The announcer yells

“Okay now I’m in really big trouble.” Jude says pulling off the T-shirt

“And you’re in trouble how?” Santana asks

“Daigo is one of the best underground street fighters in the world. I’m gonna die.” Jude syas before climbing into the ring. “Hey Daigo.” Jude says

“You die now Mr Constantine.” Daigo says charging at Jude who rolls to the left and pops back up then an elbow is driven into the side of Jude’s temple.

“Ow.” Jude says getting back up and lashing out with their left foot kicking Daigo's left leg. Missing Jude still hits Daigo’s right knee. He screams out in pain Jude gets back up and goes to throw a punch to his head before Daigo catches Jude fist. “Damn!” Jude says as they’re thrown across the ring.

“Jude you okay?” Santana asks from the edge of the ring

“No. I’m pissed.” Jude says standing up and wiping blood from the corner of their mouth Jude jumps back up and charges. A lucky blow leaves Jude standing and Daigo on the ground.

“You sure you’re okay?” Santana asks handing Jude their T-shirt back.

“Take me back to the hotel.” Jude says pulling on the T-shirt slowly in pain.

“Are you sure you don’t need a doctor?” Santana asks

“No I’ve got a first aid kit in my case. Just take me to the hotel. Actually, can we stop by a convenience store? I need vodka.” Jude says

“Okay a convenience store then the hotel bathroom.” Santana says allowing Jude to use her as a crutch

“So all those scars did you get this from fight club?” Santana ask as they walked down the street

“No weapons night is a bitch though. I got in a lot of street fights back in London.” Jude says as they limp done the streets

At the hotel 

“Pass me the vodka?” Jude asks as Santana passes them the bottle

“You’re gonna have a scar.” Santana says as she finishes stitching Jude up.

“Ow.” Jude says. “I’m going to bed.” Jude says walking out of the bathroom and collapsing into bed

“Are you gonna be all right on the stage tomorrow?” Santana asks as she climbs into bed

“Yeah I did the same thing in New York and London.” Jude says sleepily

“Goodnight Jude.” Santana says

“Goodnight Santana.” Jude says

The next day

“What’s going on? How bad is it? And why do Santana and Jude look like zombies?” Mr Shue asks as Santana and Jude literally pour coffee down their throats

“Sorry Mr Shue rough night I had a nightmare.” Jude lies

“And I’m an insomniac.” Santana lies

“Her temperature is 101 degrees. Given the fact that Weezy’s complaining about an upset stomach, it’s either Amazonia dengue fever or the H1N1 super virus.” Sue says

“Or I have food poisoning.” Mercedes says 

“We all wanted tacos for lunch yesterday so we went to Taco Bell but Mercedes wanted to try this dive place called ‘Señora Salasation’. Jude says having perked up from the coffee. “I told it was iffy.” Jude continues

“Will word please.” Sue says

“Why do you lie?” Santana asks

“You lied too.” Jude says

“So here what’s gonna happen Mercedes you’re on bed rest, Jude, Quinn, Tina you’re all stepping in.” Mr Shue says

“No really I’m good I dance like a five legged horse.” Jude protests

“Wanky.” Santana says

“Jude you can do this I believe in you.” Mercedes says trying to sit up

“Fine I’ll do it.” Jude sya throwing their hands up

“Mr Shue this is my last competition. I don’t wanna miss it.” Mercedes says flopping back on the pillow

“Amen to that sister. That’s why I’m putting you on a vitamin B-12 drip. We’re flushing your system with Pedialyte and I’m gonna fill the bathtub with ice and see if we can’t get your ambient body temperature back down to normal. Worked in Jacob's Ladder.” Sue says

“All right we have our marching orders. Let’s do it.” Mr Shue says

In the rehearsal space

“Hey calm down! Hey hey calm down! Calm down!” Mr Shue yells walking in

“He’s studying for geography while we are trying to rehearse. It’s bogus!” Sam yells struggling against Jude and Santana’s grip

“Cause I already know how to dance! You dance like you got your feet caught in bear traps. You’re trying to naw them off.” Puck shots back as Sam goes flying at him

“Mr Shue are you aware that while we are arguing about jazz squares, Unique is being handed the key to the city by Rahm Emanuel?” Kurt says

“Really?” Mr Shue asks

“Pulse my blanket and pillow fell in the pool. Disaster.” Brittany says

“I think everyone is just a little tired. We’ve been rehearsing for three hours straight.” Artie says

“Yeah and we’ll rehearse all night if we have to. We can rest after we’ve won!” Finn yells

“Just because we lost Mercedes, Jude and Santana doesn’t mean we’re anything less than perfect. Perfect!” Rachel yells

“I’m sorry Rach how have you lost Jude and I?” Santana asks

“You’re both sleepwalking through the routine.” Rachel answers 

“Did you guys go somewhere lads night? you disappeared for a few hours?” Mr Shue asks

“All right jigs up. I went to a fight club last night and Santana followed me to chaperone. But hey I got a cool new scar.” Jude says lifting you their hair to reveal a scar Jude’s under his fringe

“He was awesome. He took out some Asian person, what was his name?” Santana asks

“Daigo is the best street fighter in the world. I got lucky.” Jude says

“So you two ran off in the middle of the night to do some underground street fighting am I correct?” Mr Shue asks

“Well technically I did the fighting Santana stitched me up.” Jude says cheerfully

“So all those scars weren’t from abuse?” Coach Beiste asks

“Some of them are yeah. But most are from street fights and fight clubs in London and Lima.” Jude says

“Jude that was incredibly stupid. You could have died.” Mr Shue syas

“I knew what I was doing I’m good at this.” Jude arefues

“Hey! I don’t wanna hear any of this ‘we can’t do it without them’ because guess what? We don’t have a choice. So be warned if you’re not giving this everything you’ve got, I will got all Lima Heights on your sorry asses.” Santana says

“I forgot how scary you can be sometimes.” Brittany says standing with Jude

“I need to blow off some steam. I’m gonna go hit something.” Jude says walking out. “In the gym.” Jude adds on the way out

In the gym

“You seem pretty pissed.” Brittany says walking in

“What gave that away?” Jude asks

“You’re pissed because Fynn’s leaving for Chicago university you’re pissed. I am too Santana and Rachel are levaing soon and I’m gonna miss them but life’s about spreading your wings and flying sometimes.” Brittany says

“You wanna hit something?” Jude asks offering her the gloves.

“Sure.” She says putting them on

“Plant your feet. And strike out with force.” Jude says 

The day of Nationals

“All right father round everyone!” Mr Shue yells walking in the door. “I just wanna say a few words before we go out there.” 

“Hold on, Mr Shue. Hold on. You’ve given us a lot of Pepe talks over the years, but remember, you told us once that, you know, a teacher's job is done when his students need him anymore?” Finn says

“Okay Finn the floor is yours.” Mr Shue says

“Last night we all sat in a circle after you went to bed and we told stories. Some of which were Jude’s greatest wins and losses in the ring. But then we went round the room, and everybody said what they wanted to win this for, and we all said the same thing: we want to win this for you. And I know every year at school Figgins gives away the Teacher of the Year award. But I don’t think any of us have to wait to see how we feel about that. You’re, like, our Teacher of a Lifetime.” Finn says

“Thank you, Finn, all of you. I love you guys so much.” Mr Shue says

“New Directions, line up.” The PA says

“All right that’s show time. Hands in, everyone.” Mr Shue says

“Now I know you weren’t planning on doing the show circle without me.” Mercedes says walking in the door

“Mercedes? You’re alive.” Tina says

“Yeah thanks to Sue. She’s a miracle worker.” Mercedes says

“Oh well it’s amazing what a little TLC some cortisone and witch doctor will do.” Sue says walking in

“Thank god you’re okay because that means I can tap out and let you take my place.” Jude says

“Oh screw that Constantine you are dancing with us ladies. Even if I force Santana to drag you on stage.” Mercedes says chuckling. “And if you piss me off I have so many steroids coursing through my veins I may turn into the Incredible Hulk if you piss me off.” She adds

“Okay if we don’t get you out of this room soon, none of us will be performing. Let’s go!” Mr Shue says

“Amazing!” Everyone yells

“Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the 48th annual National Show Choir Competition brought to you in part by Salozy-Edison Chevrolet, where you always save more money! Please goats a warm Windy City welcome to our judges America’s sweetheart Lindsay Lohan! Hollywood gossip legend Perez Hilton! And Democratic City Councilman representing the new North Side and West Loop corridor, 51st Ward Alderman Martin Fong!” The announcer says

“The Faithless Quartet starting alone ending a family.” Santana says taking the three girls hands

“I love you girls no matter what happens here today our future is bright enough that we’re gonna need sunglasses.” Rachel says

“And that is just the way it should be.” Brittany says

“Please welcome our first contestants, from William McKinley High in Lima Ohio it’s the New Directions!” The announcer says

[Santana:]  
“There ain't no reason you and me should be alone tonight  
Yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby  
I got a reason that you  
Who should take me home tonight”

[Mercedes:]  
“I need a man that thinks it's right when it's all wrong tonight  
Yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby  
Right on the limb is where we know  
We both belong tonight”

[Quinn:]  
“It's hard to feel the rush”

[Tina:]  
“To brush the dangerous”

[Quinn:]  
“I'm gonna run right to,”

[Tina:]  
“To the edge with you”

[Quinn and Tina with New Directions Girls:]  
“Where we can both fall far in love”

[Santana and Tina with New Directions:]  
“I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge, the edge  
The edge, the edge, the edge  
The edge, the edge  
I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you, oh!!  
Oh-oh-woah-oh-oh-woah-oh!  
On the e-edge with you”

[Santana:]  
“Another shot before we kiss the other side”

[Mercedes:]  
“Tonight, yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby”

[Santana (Tina):]  
“I'm on the edge of something final  
We call life tonight, (Alright, alright)”

[Mercedes:]  
Put on your shades 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames

[Santana:]  
“Tonight, yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby”

[Mercedes (Tina):]  
“It isn't hell if everybody knows my name  
Tonight (Alright, alright)”

[Quinn (Mercedes):]  
“It's hard to feel the rush (Feel the rush)”

[Tina (Mercedes):]  
“To brush the dangerous (Dangerous)”

[Quinn:]  
“I'm gonna run right to,”

[Tina:]  
“To the edge with you”

[Quinn and Tina:]  
“Where we can both fall far in love”

[Santana and Tina with (Mercedes):]  
“I'm on the edge of glory (edge of glory)  
And I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
(hanging on a moment of truth)  
Out on the edge of glory (Yeah)  
And I'm hanging on a moment with you  
(hanging on a moment of truth)”

“I'm on the edge, the edge  
The edge, the edge, the edge  
The edge, the edge  
I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hanging on a moment with you”

[Tina with New Directions:]  
“With you, with you, with you, with you”

[Santana with New Directions:]  
“I'm on the edge with you”

[Tina with New Directions:]  
“With you, with you, with you, with you”

[Santana with New Directions:]  
“I'm on the edge with you”

[Tina with New Directions:]  
“With you, with you, with you, with you”

[Santana with New Directions:]  
“I'm on the edge with you”

[Tina with New Directions:]  
“With you, with you, with you, with you”

[Santana, Tina and New Directions:]  
“I'm on the edge with you”

[Rachel:]  
“There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window”

“There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever ([Sugar, Tina, and Quinn:] Forever)”

“I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made”

But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me

“When I touch you like this  
And you hold me like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me”

[Rachel with Sugar, Quinn, and Tina:]  
“It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now  
There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right”

[Rachel:]  
“There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby, Baby, Baby”

[Rachel with Quinn, Tina, Blaine, Rory, Mike and Sugar:]  
When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me”

“When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see  
All coming back to me”

“The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now”

“If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me now”

[Quinn, Tina, and Sugar:]  
“(It's all coming back to me now)”

[Finn:]  
“I remember every little thing  
As if it happened only yesterday  
Parking by the lake  
And there was not another car in sight  
And I never had a girl  
Looking any better than you did  
And all the kids at school  
They were wishing they were me that night”

[Puck with New Directions:]  
“And now our bodies are oh so close and tight  
It never felt so good, it never felt so right”

[Kurt and Blaine with New Directions:]  
“And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife”

[Blaine:]  
“C'mon, hold tight  
C'mon, hold tight”

[Santana and Brittany with New Directions:]  
“Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night”

[Puck with New Directions:]  
0I can see paradise by the dashboard light”

[Finn:]  
“Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night ([Mercedes:] deep dark night)”

[Mercedes:]  
“In the deep dark night”

[Finn with New Directions:]  
“Paradise by”

[Finn and Mercedes:]  
“The dashboard light”

[Finn:]  
“We're gonna go all the way tonight  
We're gonna go all the way  
And tonight's the night”

[Finn and Puck with ND Boys:]  
“We're gonna go all the way tonight  
We're gonna go all the way  
And tonight's the night”

[Finn and Santana with ND Girls:]  
“We're gonna go all the way tonight  
We're gonna go all the way  
And tonight's the night”

[Finn, Puck, Santana and Mercedes with New Directions:]  
“We're gonna go all the way tonight  
We're gonna go all the way  
And tonight's the night”

[Rachel:]  
“([Mercedes:] Night) Stop right there!  
I gotta know right now  
Before we go any further  
Do you love me  
Will you love me forever  
Do you need me  
Will you never leave me  
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life  
Will you take me away  
And will you make me your wife”

[Finn:]  
“Let me sleep on it ([New Directions:] Sleep on it)  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it ([New Directions:] Sleep on it)  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you an answer in the morning”

[Rachel:]  
“I gotta know right now!  
Do you love me ([New Directions:] Do you, do you love me)  
Will you love me forever  
Do you need me ([New Directions:] Do you, do you need me)  
Will you never leave me  
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life   
([New Directions:] Do you never leave me)  
Will you take me away ([New Directions:] Do you, do you)  
And will you make me your wife  
[With New Directions:] Do you love me  
And will you love me forever”

[Finn with New Directions Boys:]  
“Let me sleep on it”

[Rachel with New Directions Girls:]  
“Will you love me forever”

[Finn with New Directions Boys:]  
“Let me sleep on it”

[Rachel with New Directions Girls:]  
“Will you love me forever”

[Finn:]  
“I couldn't take it any longer  
Lord I was crazed  
And when the feeling came upon me  
Like a tidal wave  
I started swearing to my god  
And on my mother's grave  
That I would love you to the end of time  
I swore I would love you to the end of time”

[Finn with Rachel and New Directions:]  
“So now I'm praying for the end of time  
To hurry up and arrive  
'Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you  
I don't think that I can really survive  
I'll never break my promise or forget my vow”

[Finn:]  
“But God only knows what I can do right now”

[Finn with New Directions:]  
“I'm praying for the end of time  
It's all that I can do ([Mercedes:] All that I can do!)  
Prayin' for the end of time  
So I can end my time with you! ([Mercedes:] You! Yeah!)”

[Finn with New Directions (Rachel):]  
“It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right)  
And it was so much better than it is today. (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife)  
It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right)  
And it was so much better than it is today. (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife)  
It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right)  
And it was so much better than it is today. (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife)”

[Finn, Rachel and Mercedes with New Directions:]  
“Felt so right!  
Felt so good!  
Paradise”

“Please welcome to the stage from Carmel High in Akron, Ohio, Vocal Adrenaline!” The announcer says

[Unique:]  
“Uh,  
Let's go to the beach,” 

[Unique with Vocal Adrenaline:]  
each”

[Unique:]  
“Let's go get away  
They”

[Unique with Vocal Adrenaline:]  
“say,”

[Unique:]  
“what they gonna say  
Have a drink,”

[Unique with Vocal Adrenaline:]  
“clink,”

[Unique:]  
“found the Bud Light  
Bad girls like me, is hard to come by  
The Patrón,”

[Unique with Vocal Adrenaline:]  
“own,”

[Unique:]  
“let's go get it on  
The zone,”

[Unique with Vocal Adrenaline:]  
“own,”

[Unique:]  
“yes I'm in the zone  
Is it two,” 

[Unique with Vocal Adrenaline:]  
“three,”

[Unique:]  
“leave a good tip  
I'ma blow all my money and don't give two cents”

[Unique with Vocal Adrenaline:]  
“I'm on the floor, floor  
I love to dance  
So give me more, more, 'til I can't stand  
Get on the floor, floor  
Like it's your last chance  
If you want more, more  
Then here I am”

[Unique with Vocal Adrenaline:]  
“Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Can't stop 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time”

[Unique with Vocal Adrenaline:]  
“Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Can't stop…”

[Vocal Adrenaline:]  
“(We're higher than any other!)  
Oh-oh, oh-oh  
(We're higher than any other!)  
Oh-oh, oh-oh  
(We're higher than any other!)”

[Unique:]  
“Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Can't stop 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time”

[Unique with Vocal Adrenaline:]  
“Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Can't stop…”

[Vocal Adrenaline:]  
“(We're higher than any other!)  
Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-ohhhh-oh-oh-ohh  
(We're higher than any other!)  
Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-ohhhh-oh-oh-ohh  
(We're higher than any other!)”

[Unique:]  
“Ever since I was a young boy,  
I've played the silver ball.  
From Soho down to Brighton  
I must have played them all.  
But I ain't seen nothing like him  
In any amusement hall...  
That deaf dumb and blind kid”

[Unique and Vocal Adrenaline:]  
“Sure plays a mean pinball!”

“He's a pinball wizard  
There has got to be a twist.  
A pin ball wizard,  
Got such a supple wrist.”

“('How do you think he does it?)  
I don't know!  
(What makes him so good?')”

[Unique:]  
“Well, he ain't got no distractions  
Can't hear those buzzers and bells,  
Don't see lights a flashin'  
Plays by sense of smell.  
Always has a replay,  
And never tilts at all...  
That deaf dumb and blind kid”

[Unique and Vocal Adrenaline:]  
“Sure plays a mean pinball.”

[Unique and Vocal Adrenaline:]  
“Sure plays a mean pinball.”

“He's a pinball wizard,  
there has to be a twist.  
A pinball wizard,  
got such a supple wrist”.

“He's a pinball wizard,  
his score's a trillion more.  
A pinball wizard,  
The world's new pinball lord.  
He's scoring more!  
He's scoring more!  
More more more more!”

“I thought I was the Bally table king,  
But I just handed my pinball crown to him.  
To him!  
To him!”

“An Elton John and Nicki Manaj. That's a damn powerful setlist and Unique she really was a weapon.” Jude says as they wait for the results

“And now it’s time to announce the winner of this year's individual show choir MVP award. From Vocal Adrenaline, Carmel High’s Wade ‘Unique’ Adams. And now a round of applause for your top three finalists for this year's National Show Choir Championship. In third place all the way from Oregon the Portland Scale Blazers! And now ladies and gentlemen, quiet, please. Congratulations to both teams with us onstage. But now it’s time to announce our winner. The 2012 National Show Choir Champions from McKinley High in Lima Ohio The New Directions!” The announcer says as they hand Mr Shue the first place trophy

As they walk into the trashy snags a banner which says congratulations as two of the hockey guys walks round the corner. “Oh come on!” Jude sighs as they prepare to get slushied but it never comes instead of confetti as they walk down to choir room to celebrate they’re showers in it as they celebrate Santana pulls out a letter

“You go into NYU?” Quinn asks hesitantly

“I got in.” She syas quietly

“I’m sorry?” Brittany asks

“I got in!” She shouts

“We’re so proud of you!” Rachel yells dipping each girl into a kiss but Santana’s kiss is the deepest

They put the trophy in the case a sense of pride washes over them

“What could Figgins want with us?” Santana asks

“I don’t know.” Rachel says as they walk down to hall to Principals Figgins office

“Prom royalty Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry. Take a seat as I only have a few moment before I must chastised the cafeteria cooks for selling our frozen vegetables on the black market. As two members of the Nationally victorious New Directions with diverse sexuality please accept these official William McKinley High School bumper stickers and miniature Pom poms. McKinley is having a special event tomorrow, and I am requesting that New Directions singing group perform.” Figgins says

“We’d love to.” Rachel says

“Yeah. Absolutely. What kind of special event?” Santana asks

“Can you keep a secret?” Figgins asks

“I’d like to thank you all for 40 years of memory’s here at McKinley and I plan on using my retirement to finally kick my addiction to painkillers. A reminder that my episode of Intervention airs at the end of June, and my Hoarders episode airs in early August. Thank you for your support.” Miss Bedfordshire says

“Thank you Miss Bedfordshire. Go softly into that sweet night. And now the awards you’ve all been waiting for Teacher of the Year. To announce the winner please welcome to the stage so called Pezberry.” Figgins says

“Hi. The 2012 McKinely High School Teacher of the Year goes to … Mr Will Schuester!” Santana yells

“Before you come up Santana and I have a few words to say.” Rachel says

“When I started here a freshman fresh out of the closet so to make myself stronger I was men’s to everyone except Rachel Brittany and Quinn. But you taught me something Mr Shue that I don’t have to be a bitch all the time. Mr Shue you teach us how to dream if you’d told me at the start of freshman year everything that would happen to me I’d call you crazy now looking back on it I’d say I was that crazy one.” Santana says

“Mr Shue when I first met you, I was just an annoying bisexual Jewish girl with two gay dads a lesbian girlfriend and a big dream. Today I’m still probably just as annoying I’m still Jewish I still have two gay dads but I have three amazing girlfriends but I stand before you headed to New York City with Santana come hell or high water and I can honestly say that I couldn’t have done without you and nitrous oxides from the dentist, and I will carry you every step of the way so congratulations. No one deserves this more than you. We love you and this is for you.” Rachel says

[Finn:]  
“I've paid my dues   
Time after time”

[Puck:]  
“I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime”

[Santana:]  
“And bad mistakes  
I've made a few”

[Rachel:]  
“I've had my share of sand kicked in my face   
But I've come through”

[Choir:]  
“And we need to go on and on and on and on”

[Finn:]  
“We are the champions   
My friends”

[Rachel:]  
“And we'll keep on fighting   
Till the end”

[Everyone:]  
“We are the champions   
We are the champions”

[Rachel:]  
“No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions”

[Finn:]  
“Of the world!”

[Kurt:]  
“I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls   
You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it   
I thank you all”

Santana flys off the stage and pulls Mr Shue up with her as they sing Mr Shue hugs all of them all

[Quinn:]  
“But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise”

[Rachel:]  
“I consider it a challenge before the whole human race   
And I ain't gonna lose”

[Choir:]  
“And we need to go on and on and on and on”

[Finn:]  
“We are the champions   
My friends”

[Rachel:]  
“And we'll keep on fighting   
Till the end”

[Everyone:]  
“We are the champions   
We are the champions”

[Rachel:]  
“No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions”

[Rachel and Finn:]  
“Of the world!”

[Finn:]  
“We are the champions   
My friends”

[Puck and Santana:]  
“And we'll keep on fighting   
Till the end”

[Everyone:]  
“We are the champions   
We are the champions”

[Rachel:]  
“No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions”

[Rachel and Finn:]  
“Of the world!”

[Choir:]  
“We Are   
Champions!  
Of The   
World”


	14. Goodbye

“Ladies, Jude, who’s ready to cause a little anarchy?” Santana’s asks

“What’d you have in mind?” Jude asks

“A punk rock song in the middle of a class.” Santana says

“Yeah but which one?” Jude asks

“Anarchy in the UK by the Sex Pistols.” Santana says

“I like it but what about Supermassive Black Hole by Muse. We do it in Miss Jones class.” Jude suggests

“Your idea was much better than mine.” Santana says

In Miss Jones class

“Y’all ready?” Jude asks

“As I’ll ever be.” Rachel says

“Let's do it.” Santana says as Jude starts playing Supermassive Black Hole

[Jude]  
Ooh baby, don't you know I suffer  
Ooh baby, can't you hear me moan?  
You caught me under false pretenses  
How long before you let me go?

[Santana]  
Ooh, you set my soul alight  
Ooh, you set my soul alight

[Jude (Santana)]  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstar's sucked into the supermassive  
(Ooh, you set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstar's sucked into the...  
(Ooh, you set my soul...)  
Into the supermassive

[Quinn]  
I thought I was a fool for no one  
Ooh baby, I'm a fool for you  
You're the queen of the superficial  
And how long before you tell the truth

[Brittany]  
Ooh, you set my soul alight  
Ooh, you set my soul alight

[Santana (Jude)]  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstar's sucked into the supermassive  
(Ooh, you set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstar's sucked into the...  
(Ooh, you set my soul)  
Into the supermassive

[Santana and Rachel]  
“Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole”

[Rachel]  
“Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstar's sucked into the supermassive  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstar's sucked into the supermassive”

[Santana (Rachel)]  
“Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive  
(Ooh, you set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the  
(Ooh, you set my soul...)  
Into the supermassive”

[Jude and Santana]  
“Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole”

“Constantine, Lopez, Pierce, Fabray I knew you might be behind this but Berry I’m very disappointed in you all five of you go see Principal Figgins!” Me Jones yells as they run out the class

“Worth it.” Jude says as they high five

“You five.” Figgins says as they sit outside Figgins office as Puck walks out

“What’d you do Fuckerman?” Jude asks

“I filled the locker rooms with foam.” Puck says

“Legend.” Jude says high-fiving Puck as he walked away

“I am very disappointed with all of you. School should be a place of calm and serenity and you have disrupted that peace with your Alternative Rock now as it is the end of the year I am not going to punish you but teachers will be keeping an eye on you.” Figgins says 

“Can we go?” Rachel asks as everyone is trying not laugh

“You may go.” Figgins says as they stand up and walk out

Once they’re away. “Did we just get a slap on the wrist?” Santana asks between the peals of laughter

“I do believe we did.” Quinn says doubling over

“I’ve got some many slaps on the wrist, it doesn't even matter anymore!” Jude yells before doubling over in more laughter

“Shit were late for Glee Clib.” Rachel says

[Artie (New Directions)]  
“And I said to myself, "Sit down" (Said to myself "Sit down")  
Sit down, you're rockin' the boat (Sit down)  
And I said to myself, "Sit down" (Said to myself "Sit down")  
Sit down, you're rockin' the boat  
And the devil will drag you under (Ohhhh)  
By the sharp lapel of your checkered coat  
Sit down”

[Artie with New Directions]  
“Sit down, sit down, sit down  
Sit down you're rockin' the boat”

“That was the most ghetto number I have ever seen.” Santana says

“Then just call me George Jefferson, because we went from the ghetto to the penthouse. National champs baby!” Artie yells

“This week’s assignment is easy. Graduation is just a few days away. There’s nothing left to prepare for. Our work here is done, so there’s only one thing left to do: say goodbye. Underclassmen pick some songs to say goodbye to the seniors; seniors pick some songs to say goodbye to us.” Mr Shue says

“A part of me wants to lock these doors and stay in here forever.” Mercedes says

“We could use the wastebasket for the toilet and then eat Joe for the food since she’s been here the shortest, so we know her the least.” Brittany says as Mr Shue tunes up his guitar

“I really hope you’re about to rap.” Quinn says

He laughs. “No such luck. I’m leading by example. This one's for you guys.” Mr Shue says he slowly strums Rod Stewart’s Forever Young and begins to sing “May the good Lord be with you  
Down every road that you roam  
And may sunshine and happiness  
Surround you when you're far from home  
And may you grow to be proud, dignified and true  
And do unto others as you'd have done to you”

“Be courageous and be brave  
And in my heart you'll always stay  
Forever young, forever young  
Forever young, forever young”

“May good fortune be with you  
May your guiding light be strong  
Build a stairway to Heaven  
With a prince or a vagabond”

“And may you never love in vain  
And in my heart you will remain  
Forever young, forever young  
Forever young, forever young  
Forever young, forever young, yeah”

“And when you finally fly away  
I'll be hoping that I served you well  
For all the wisdom of a lifetime  
No one can ever tell”

“But whatever road you choose  
I'm right behind you, win or lose  
Forever young, forever young  
Forever young, forever young  
Forever young, forever young  
For, forever young, forever young”

“Ladies, we've been putting this off for far too long. Santana and Rachel you’re both graduating Brittany and I are not.” Quinn says

“We’ve told you we’ll figure it out. Because Santana and I got us each a yearlong rail ticket from here to New York so you can come visit us as often as you’d like.” Rachel says

“I wanted to dedicate my goodbye song to you all, but I mostly wanna thank the men in the room who have truly inspired me and never saw me for the things that made us different. You only saw me for the ways we were the same. Because in this room it doesn’t matter if your gay, lesbian or straight what matters is we’re friends.” Kurt says getting emotional he starts singing. “Say good-bye to not knowing when  
The truth in my whole life began  
Say good-bye to not knowing how to cry  
You taught me that”

“I'll remember the love that you gave me  
Now that I'm standing on my own  
I'll remember the way that you changed me  
I'll remember”

“And I'll remember the love that you gave me  
Now that I'm standing on my own  
I'll remember the way that you changed me  
I'll remember”

“I learned  
To let go  
Of the illusion that we can possess  
I learned  
To let go  
I travel in stillness  
And I'll remember  
Happiness  
I'll remember (I'll remember)  
Mmmmm... (I'll remember)  
Mmmmm…”

“And I'll remember the love that you gave me  
Now that I'm standing on my own  
I'll remember the way that you changed me  
I'll remember”

“No I've never been afraid to cry  
Now I finally have a reason why  
I'll remember (I'll remember)  
No I've never been afraid to cry  
Now I finally have a reason why  
I'll remember (I'll remember)  
No I've never been afraid to cry  
And I finally have a reason why  
I'll remember (I'll remember)  
No I've never been afraid to cry  
And I finally have a reason why  
I'll remember (I'll remember)”

Santana walls down the hall and into a bunch of balloons. “What is this crap!” She yells before seeing Mercedes and Sam behind it

“Oh didn’t you hear? Mercedes got a recording contract. She’s moving to Hollywood and she’s gonna be a superstar by Christmas guaranteed.” Sam syas

“He’s exaggerating. You remember that video that he posted of me on YouTube singing ‘Disco Inferno’?” Mercedes asks

“Well this music producer in LA saw it and he wants to sign her.” Sam says

“As backup singer on an indie label. I’m going to be taking extension classes at UCLA.” Mercedes says

“If this was happening to anyone else I would be extremely jealous. This is really cool. Congratulations.” Santana says 

“Thank you.” Mercedes says as they hug

“And I couldn’t have done it without you.” Mercedes says

“Oh did you hear about mike?” Sam asks

“I was all set to go to Alvin Ailey, and then Joffrey in Chicago offered me a scholarship.” Mike says

“Oh Mike that’s amazing. Congratulations.” Santana says as they hug

“You must be so excited to ditch that Cheerios uniform for an NYU cheerleading one.” Tina says

“Yeah I can't wait. I’ll have one of my girls and the bright lights and the big city.” Santana says

“I want to dedicate my goodbye song to everyone that was ever nice to me. I’ve never had a place where I was accepted before. But more specifically Jude I’ll miss you baby and I will always Fix You.” Fynn says before he starts to sing. “When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse  
And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?”

“Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you”

“And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth”

“Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you”

“Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face and I  
Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face and”

“Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you”

“That was beautiful.” Jude says sniffling. “My turn.” They says standing up and picking up their guitar. “I’m not good with words so I’ll let the song do the talking. Sammy was low  
Just watching the show  
Over and over again  
Knew it was time  
He'd made up his mind  
To leave his dead life behind  
His boss said to him  
"Boy you'd better begin  
To get those crazy notions right out of your head  
Sammy who do you think that you are?  
You should've been sweeping up the Emerald Bar"

“Spread your wings and fly away  
Fly away, far away  
Spread your little wings and fly away  
Fly away, far away  
Pull yourself together  
'Cause you know you should do better  
That's because you're a free man”

“He spends his evenings alone in his hotel room  
Keeping his thoughts to himself, he'd be leaving soon  
Wishing he was miles and miles away  
Nothing in this world, nothing would make him stay”

“Since he was small  
Had no luck at all  
Nothing came easy to him  
Now it was time  
He'd made up his mind  
"This could be my last chance"  
His boss said to him, "Now listen boy!  
You're always dreaming  
You've got no real ambition, you won't get very far  
Sammy boy, don't you know who you are?  
Why can't you be happy at the Emerald Bar?"

“So honey”

“Spread your wings and fly away  
Fly away, far away  
Spread your little wings and fly away  
Fly away, far away  
Pull yourself together  
'Cause you know you should do better  
That's because you're a free man  
Come on, honey  
Fly with me”

At Breadstixs.

“When Santana bought you ladies and Beth home it was a suprise but not as much as a suprise when she said to us ‘mami papi I’m gay’ all I could think was I should’ve known. When she was eight she went trick or treating as Uncle Jesse on full house. Spent 2 years growing out that hair. ‘Business in the front party in the back’.” Santana’s mum says they all laugh

“So you really didn’t care?” Brittany asks

“I care that my baby is happy.” Maribel says

“And I’m glad Abuela does too now.” Santana says

“So Rachel, are you looking forward to NYADA?” Maribel asks

“Well I don’t know if I got in yet but my finger are crossed Mrs Lopez.” Rachel says

“Please Rachel, call me Maribel. I see the way my Santana looks at you girls and I know one day you’ll be my daughter in laws.” Maribel says

“Okay Maribel.” Rachel says

“So Brittany Quinn I understand you got into Yale and MIT.” Maribel says

“No Britt and I aren’t graduating Maribel.” Quinn syas

“What?” Santana asks

“Well when Beth was born Brittany refused to leave me alone so we both flunked our exams. We were allowed back on the pretext that we repeat freshman year so tenichally although Brittany and I are senior age we are only juniors.” Quinn explains

“Why are both of you pretending this is okay? And why didn’t you tell us?” Rachel asks

“Because we both wanted your heads on straight so you could focus on NYDA and NYU.” Brittany says

“And now the seniors of McKinley High School, class of 2012, are going to sing for you. This is your glee club take care of it. It’ll take care of you.” Finn syas

[Finn:]  
“One, two”

[Finn and Puck:]  
“One, two, three”

[Finn:]  
“Wake up kids  
We've got the dreamers disease  
Age 14 we got you down on your knees  
So polite, we're busy still saying please”

[Sam and Puck:]  
“Frienemies”

[Sam:]  
“Who when  
You're down ain't your friend”

[Sam and Puck:]  
“Every night”

[Sam:]  
“We smash their Mercedes-Benz”

[Sam and Puck:]  
“First we run and then”

[Sam:]  
“We laugh till we cry”

[Mercedes and Rachel:]  
“But when the night is falling  
You cannot find the light, ([Finn and Sam:] light)  
If you feel your dreams are dying  
Hold tight”

[Finn and Sam with New Directions:]  
“You've got the music in you  
Don't let go  
You've got the music in you  
One dance left  
This world is gonna pull through  
Don't give up  
You've got a reason to live  
Can't forget  
We only get what we give”

[Finn:]  
“I'm coming home, baby”

[Sam:]  
“You're the top”

[Finn and Puck:]  
“Give it to me now”

[Puck with New Directions:]  
“This whole damn world can fall apart  
You'll be OK, follow your heart  
You're in harms way I'm right behind  
Now say you're mine”

[Sam and Finn with New Directions:]  
“You've got the music in you  
Don't let go  
You've got the music in you  
One dance left  
This world is gonna pull through  
Don't give up  
You've got a reason to live  
Can't forget  
We only get what we give  
Don't let go  
I feel the music in you”

[Finn and Mercedes:]  
“Fly high, high  
What's real can't die”

[Finn:]  
“You only get what you give”

[Mercedes:]  
“Oh, yeah”

The seniors pull the other out of their seats and dance around them before sitting in their old seats symbolically passing the torch to the new kids

[Finn and Rachel with New Directions:]  
“Health insurance rip off lying  
FDA big bankers buying  
Fake computer crashes dining  
Cloning while they're multiplying  
Fashion shoots with Beck and Hanson  
Courtney Love and Marilyn Manson  
You're all fakes  
Run to your mansions  
Come around  
We'll kick you down yeah!”

“Don't let go  
You've got the music in you  
Don't give up”

[New Directions:]  
“You've got the music in you  
([Mercedes:] Ooooohh)  
You've got the music in you”

“Okay, seniors, the underclassmen have something they’d like to say to you.” Mr Shue syas

“With all the dedications being thrown around McKinley this week, there was one we wanted to make sure we didn’t miss. Finn. Right now you’re something I never thought possible when I first rolled down these halls. You’re my friend, our friend. Even before Glee was kind of cool you had our backs. You were on the football team. You were one of the most popular kids in school. You had a lot to lose, and people forget the sacrifice you made. We wanted to thank you.” Artie says

“There are places I remember  
All my life, though some have changed  
Some forever not for better  
Some have gone and some remain  
All these places had their moments  
With lovers and friends  
I still can recall  
Some are dead and some are living  
In my life I've loved them all”

“But of all these friends and lovers  
there is no one compares with you  
And these memories lose their meaning  
When I think of love as something new  
Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them  
In my life I love you more”

“Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them  
In my life I love you more  
In my life I love you more”

“What’s going on?” Quinn asks

“Waiting for Mrs. Duesenberry to finishing grading my test. If I don’t pass, it's open season on all faculty tired!” Puck yells

“What’s it say?” Finn asks

“”C-! It’s Puckerman A+! I’m graduating!” Puck yells

[Puck:]  
“I had a friend was a big baseball player”  
“Micheal Chang Jr.”  
“back in high school  
He could throw that speedball by you  
Make you look like a fool boy”

[Finn:]  
“Saw him the other night at this roadside bar  
I was walking in, he was walking out  
We went back inside sat down had a few drinks  
but all he kept talking about was”

[Both:]  
“Glory days”   
“Mercdes Jones.”  
“well they'll pass you by  
Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye  
Glory days, glory days”

“Yeah all right boy watch me work it now.”

“Noah Puckerman.”

[Puck:]  
“Whoo”  
“Santana Lopez.”  
“Now I think I'm going down to the well tonight  
and I'm going to drink till I get my fill  
And I hope when I get old I don't sit around thinking about it  
but I probably will”

“Kurt Hummel.”

[Finn:]  
“Yeah, just sitting back trying to recapture  
a little of the glory of, well time slips away  
and leaves you with nothing mister but  
boring stories of glory days”

[Both:]  
“Glory days well they'll pass you by”  
“Fynn Constantine Sargeant.”  
“Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye  
Glory days, glory days”

“Finn Hudson.”

“Glory days well they'll pass you by”  
“Rachel Berry.”  
“Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye  
Glory days, glory days  
What about this?  
Well all right (all right)  
Come on now  
Oh yeah  
Well all right!  
All right  
Come on now  
Whoo-oh  
Oh yeah”

“Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you William McKinley High’s class of 2012!” Figgins yells

The girls stand outside the choir room as Finn Kurt and Rachel open their letters. “Did you get in?” Brittany ask as she walks out

“I got in. Only I got in.” Rachel says

“So Kirt and Finn didn’t get in?” Quinn asks

“No.” Rachel says

“Kurt Finn I’m so sorry.” Santana says as the two boys walked out

“Not everything works out.” Kurt says

“Come on. You're gonna be late to your own graduation celebration.” Maribel says 

“It’s dinner with you and dad.” Santana says

“I got a piñata.” Maribel says. “You don’t want to keep any of this?” She ask as Santana literally minesweeper empties her locker

“Nope the only photo I’m taking with me is the picture of the four of us on the first day of senior year with Rachel in her Cheerios uniform.” Santana says plucking picture her locker

“Your graduation present.” Maribel says, handing her an envelope. “I was gonna put it in the piñata, but your dad thought this was more elegant.” She continues

“Okay, hold up. Have you had this money the whole time? Why weren’t you driving a Lexus?” Santana asks

“I’m not driving a Lexus because, for the past 18 years, I’ve been saving all my extra change, tax rebates and Christmas bonuses so I could help you pay for college.” Maribel says

“But I got a scholarship.” Santana syas

“Then use it for an apartment god knows the intimacy dies in college dorm rooms.” Maribel says

“Thanks mami.” Santana says as they hug

“Rachel come on you and Santana are gonna miss your train.” Quinn says

“I’m here, let's go.” Rachel says

“At the train station

“Beth sweetie it’s time to say goodbye to mama and mami.” Quinn says

“Why?” She asks

“Because I told you sweetie mama and mami are going to school somewhere else.” Quinn says

“No, I no want you to go.” Beth says getting cross

“Hey sweetheart we’ll see you at thanksgiving and Christmas and your birthday and all the other special times.” Santana says as the climb into the train

As the train pulls out of the station Quinn and Brittany run down the platform until the train has pulled out of the station then Santana’s phone beeps. ‘Goodbye my love.’ The message reads

“Hi guys.” Jude syas appearing on the platform

“Is he gone?” Brittany asks

“Yeah his plane took off 20 minutes.” Jude says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not my goodbye Faberritana is not over yet


	15. New sequel

Season 4 sequel


End file.
